The Touch of Love
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: He saw her and just couldn't get his eyes off her face after that. Was it her beauty? Was it her innocence? Or...was it the memory of his forgotten love that'd touched him after centuries? Purely ROGAN! R&R :-D! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 1※:※:※:※**

 **Disclaimer:- Own nothing but my passion for my favorite X-Couple- Rogan!**

 **Hiya Roganers, I'm back with my promised fic that's going to take y'all on a wonderful journey to my beautiful country, India. So before y'all go down there, a few things to point out-**

 **1\. This one is heavily inspired by one of my favorite authors of this site, Leonaria Dragonbane's wonderful Rogan- Cycles of Time. If you guys haven't checked it out yet, please go and give it a read.**

 **2\. For the very first time, my story takes place during the events of X-Men- 1 and it's gonna give flashbacks of Logan's past (** ** _in metallic_** **) in every chapter so please don't be confused about it.**

 **3\. The flashbacks'll take place in Victorian Era when India was under British Rule so there's going to be 'Hindi to English' translation ( _In metallic bolds_ ) in various places. **

**No more yapping, just enjoy ;-}**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **October 26th, 2000**

 **Northern Alberta**

 **Canada**

 _ **"Jaane do usse!"** (Let her go!) _

**_"Khatam kar do in dono ko!"_** _(Finish them both!)_

 _"C-Close your eyes, i-it won't hurt that much then..."_

 _"SAVI! ! ! ! ! !"_

Logan jerked his eyes open with a loud gasp. Sweaty and breathless, the feral man hastily sat up and pulled his blades buried in the old mattress of the motel back in. The same nightmare again. Among all other haunting ghosts of his past, this one was the oldest and most persistent for some very unknown reason.

 _Savi_.

He repeated the name he shouted in his dream every time. The image is never completely clear, sometimes it's totally blurred and sometimes he could only make out a few facial features like a manly hairstyle from Victorian Era, wheat-coloured skin, teary brown eyes and trembling heart-shaped lips. He could never collect anything more than that. He didn't even know what part of his long life it was, thanks to his goddamned memory loss.

With a deep sigh, he glanced down at his watch. 8:30. He lazily climbed out of the bed abd headed toward the bathroom. Like every other day, he had to travel all day until he found some seedy bar to earn some quick cash and a pretty face to work his unquenchable libido on. He quickly finished getting ready and walked out of the room but as he stepped toward the key lady, he bumped into a young man going to his room and all his files and the work within them said hello to the floor.

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 ** _March 4th, 1857_**

 ** _Bengal Presidency_**

 ** _British India_**

 _"This place is quieter than a bloody graveyard!"_

 _With a light chuckle, Victor brought the cigar to his lips and sucked in a long puff before releasing a thick white ring of smoke. "But ya like quiet, right?"_

 _"But my kinda quiet could only be found in the deep thick wild." Logan's protest mumbled around his turn of cigar as he leaned back to enjoy the orange sunset. "Can't we just go back to the woo-"_

 _Logan's sentence was interrupted by a distant scream. The siblings' eyebrows drew close immediately. "Was that...a scream?"_

 _They hastily sprang to their feet and looked down. They found one of the sepoys of their infantry staggering toward a nearby village with a bottle of local liquor named Taadi in his hand. Logan shouted in the language he'd mastered in such a short time, Hindi._

 ** _"Hey! Hariya! Kaha ja rahe ho?"_** _(Hey! Hariya! Where are you going?)_

 _Too intoxicated to realize that he was addressing his captain, the drunk sepoy looked up to his seniors without trembling like a dry leaf and displayed a very broad intoxicated smile._ ** _"Duty khatam, saheb! Ab hum pados ke gaanv jaa rahe hain, Daayan ki maut dekhne!"_** _(The duty hours are over, sir! Now I'm going to the neighbor village, to watch the death of that bloody Daayan, sir!)_

 ** _"Daayan?"_** _the feral brothers looked to each other in sheer confusion._ ** _"Wo kya hota hai?"_** _(What's that?)_

 _Hariya tried to find a right word of_ ** _Angrezi_** _(English) to express the meaning._ ** _"Daayan matlab...arre haan, wo witch, saheb, Witch!"_** _(Daayan means...oh yes, Daayan means a witch, sir!)_

 _The brother looked back to each other in pure disbelief._

 ** _"Witch?!"_**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Back to Present**

"W-Where the hell are yer damn eyes, kid?" Logan threw an annoyed snarl before preparing to advance.

The boy momentarily glared up at the muscled feral man before shaking his head. He politely bent down to pick up his papers from the floor. "Sorry for ruining your jogging, sir."

Logan glared at both the mutter and all his drawings and sketches spread all over the ground. They caught his attention immediately. "Yer an artist?"

"Didn't my papers revealed that already, Captain Obvious?" the guy muttered to himself, gathering his work.

But Logan heard the low mutter anyway and it gave him an idea.

Logan also bent forward to help the other man as he asked something unexpected. "Will ya make a sketch fer me?"

When a sharp questioning look crossed the young face, Logan tried to explain his demand. "It's...it's fer my...wife. And don't worry, I'll pay fer it."

The questioning look softened after a quick thought. "Okay."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 ** _"J-Jaane dijiye hame...h-humne kuch nahi kiya.."_** _(P-Please let me go...i-i didn't do anything..."_

 ** _CHUP!"_** _(SHUT UP!) another sharp slap killed the sobbing plea. The tall man snatched a torch from his servant and turned to address the villagers._

 ** _"Bhaiyon, yahi hai wo Daayan jo hamare bade bhai sahab aur aap sabke bade Thakur ko byah ke ek mahine ke bhitar hi nigal gayi. Isse pehle ki iska tona-totka kisi aur ko nuksaan pahunchaye, chalo iss kamini ko jala dalein!"_** _(Brothers, that's the witch who killed my elder brother and your venerable 'Bade Thakur' within just one month of their marriage. Before her black magic can hurt anyone else, let's burn this harlot to ashes!)_

 _All the villagers shouted in unison._ ** _"Haan! Jala daaliye isse!"_** _(Yes! Burn her!)_

 ** _"N-NAHI!"_** _(N-NO!) the severely beaten up girl shouted in great horror and started struggling against the thick ropes holding her to a tree as she saw the burning torch coming near her_ ** _._**

 ** _"H-Humne kisi ko nahi mara, kripya hume jaane dijiy-"_** _(I-I did not kill anyone, please let me-)_

 _BANG!_

 _A loud gunfire halted the hurting hand advancing toward the girl. Everyone spun around to glare at the interruption that was none other than a couple of white soldiers on their horses._

 _Logan's eyes went straight to the baffled face of the young girl barely more than Seventeen. Her sweet scent of fresh Marigolds was polluted by the stench of blood and pain. The stones lying around her, clotted streaks of blood trailing down her nostrils and split lips, livid bruises and cuts all over her face and body revealed how much she'd endured in the past few minutes. Her teary gaze met Logan's caring ones and pleaded to save her._

 ** _"K-Kripa karke hame bacha lijiye.."_** _(P-Please save me...)_

 _Victor barely suppressed a roll of eyes when his brother once again decided to be a human's saviour._ ** _"Jaane do usse!"_** _(Let her go!)_

 _The man with the torch glared at Logan._ ** _"Lagta hai fauj me naye ho, pata nahi hum koun hain?"_** _(Looks like you are new in the army, do you not know who I am?)_

 _Logan's jaw tightened instantly._ ** _"Mujhe parwah nahi tum koun ho, par mai tum logo ko uss ladki ko maarne nahi dunga!"_** _(I do not care who you are, I just will not let you all hurt an innocent girl anymore!)_

 _The furious mob formed a wall of their bodies to stop the armed men._ ** _"Hamaare dharam-karam kr karyon me dhakhal mat dijiye, saheb!"_** _(Don't try to interfere in our religious matters, sir!)_

 _The superstitious fools advanced together to force the brothers to retreat. Their behavior infuried the elder feral. "How dare these bloody slaves try to threaten US?! Need ta teach them all a good lesson!"_

 _Logan mentally panicked when he saw Victor's clipped claws slowly grow again. Just one damned mistake of his brother and their facades will be stripped off their real identities. He quickly tried to placate his brother._

 _"Calm down, brother," his words pacified the older feral and his grumblingly pulled his claws back before anyone could notice them. "Let me handle this situation."_

 _He now turned his infuried attention back to the foolish horde and suddenly pointed his gun at the man with the burning torch, making everyone gasp in great shock. No one had expected such a bold move from the uniformed angrez (Englishman)._

 ** _"Agar kisi ne hame ladki ko le jane se roka to ye aadmi marega!"_** _(If anyone tried to prevent us from taking the girl, this man would die!) his deadly threat silenced all the mouths. When his horse proceeded to test the effect of his warning, they all let him reach the damsel in distress helplessly. Without wasting any more time, Logan rapidly cut the ropes with the knife he always kept with him, hauled her battered frame on the horse before it collapsed to the ground and signaled Victor to get ready to flee._

 _The leader of the mob glared up at the angrez._ ** _"Ye tumne thik nahi kiya, ladke. Tumhe iska harjana bhugtna hoga."_** _(That is an enormous mistake you are going to pay for soon, boy!)_

 _Logan gave his horse's side a light slap and they spun around to leave the crow behind with lighting-fast speed._

 ** _"Mujhe intezaar rahega."_** _(I'll be waiting)._

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Back to the Present**

"Here's your usual, hon."

With a sharp grimace, Logan downed the entire whiskey in just one gulp, took the sketch out of the inner pocket of his jacket and unfolded it. His eyes raked over the face intensely. He had no idea that the kid would give him the exact thing even after such a small and unsure details. The same eyes, the same nose and the same lips, that was the same face he'd seen in his nightmares for the past so many years. Each time he saw this drawing, he strongly tried to remember this girl's relationship with him but nothing came out. Maybe he up there, wanted Logan to remember her just as a blurred memory.

"C'mon," his deep contemplation was broken by the bartender's voice. "The announcer's calling you."

With an annoyed sigh, Logan folded the sketch again and hid it in the inner pocket safely. He now left the stool gracefully and approached the old cage before taking off his jacket and handling it a young waitress.

"Just take care of it fer me, babe."

His first victim left the ring on the damned streture in the first two minutes of the match and he just took his favourite corner to swallow another glass until the next chump came.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in all my years l've never seen anything like this. Are you gonna let this man walk away with your money?"

As he finished the drink and threw the glass aside to key it shatter, a very familiar scent of fresh Marigolds tingled his nostrils out of nowhere. He wasn't sure where, but he'd smelled it somewhere a long time ago—maybe before his memory loss—and stored it in a small corner of his mind.

 ** _*Wolverine growls.*_**

 ** _*Find her, find the Mate!*_**

Before Logan could even react at the 'M' word, Wolverine's slumbering senses roared back to life immediately and instinctively started searching the source of scent in the dirty crowd of truck drivers and lumberjacks. He was so busy in his little search, he didn't even realize that the announcer had found his next lamb.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our saviour!"

Logan's intense gaze scanned the swarm until he found the source and his biggest surprise, it was none other than the face from the sketch.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

The same deep brown eyes, the same measured nose and the same heart-shaped lips. Except for the wheat-coloured skin and raven hair replaced by pale complexion and mahogany locks, everything else was the exact copy of the sketch! Even the age, that didn't seem to be more than Seventeen or Eighteen. Standing among the horde of all those drunk bastards, she was looking like a totally other-worldly thing.

B-But...

How's that possible?!

 _Had his nightmare come true?_

The time stood completely still as the girl's wandering gaze finally met his. Her deep chocolate eyes caught his deep amber ones and refused to let go. The living nightmare before Logan had distracted his senses so much that he couldn't catch the kick that shoved his against the wall of cage he was staring at the girl through. A few more cowardly punches from behind pissed the feral like hell. He momentarily broke the contact of eyes and spun around with the speed of a Cheetah and let the flatscan's fist encounter the Adamantium one.

the excruciating "AHHH!" was just the start that ended with just three more punches. As the whacked meat hit the ground, the bell rang and the old announcer raised the undisputed champion's hand.

"And Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's winner and still, King of the Cage- THE WOLVERRRRINE!"

With a smug spin of head, Logan turned his attention back to the damned blast of his past and bored his penetrative gaze into her slightly timid one. He didn't know who she was but her face had now gotten Wolverine's attention and this curiosity wasn't going anywhere until he found out about the connection between her and the girl from his nightmares.

 _Savi._

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Sepoy- An Indian soldier serving under British or other European orders.**

 **Hope y'all liked the start, the historical facts are half-fictional so please don't sue me if I'm wrong about some event ;P**

 **Please let me know your thoughts on this one as your favorites, follows and reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 2 ※:※:※:※**

 **Hiya there guys, I'm back with a fresh chap that's going to reveal more about the future of the story in this one. Just a small explanation- This story is a slow burn and Savi is going to be a part of it till the end. She looks just like Marie but you can imagine her in the ethnic clothes of India, so she's really not an OC, okay?**

 **Killin-time- Glad to know you loved it :-D**

 **Doctor Rose- Glad to hear that you loved the start. Hope you like this one too.**

 **Guest- Oh god yes, finally someone asked me about 1857's revolt :D! Well, Logan isn't going to join it but I'm going to mention it in various spots.**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 _What kinda Déjà Vu is it?_

That was the question that had been bugging Marie for the past half hour since she locked eyes with that Wolverine guy during his match. She didn't know why, but as their eyes met, Marie unexpectedly felt like...she'd seen this man somewhere else before. In spite of being sure that she had never met someone with a funny name like Wolverine before, some strange, blurred visions with him in them had been revolving around her brain since that minute and making her restless.

"You want something new, honey?" her deep contemplation was broken by a rough tone. The bartender took her distant gaze fixed at his 'money jar' in the wrong direction and slid it aside. "Or are you sticking with water?"

Before she could shook her head, the man of her thoughts grabbed the stool next to her. "l'll have a beer."

Their eyes greeted each other again. The hesitant glances were mutual. Being so close to the girl from his dreams felt like a totally different thing. Her Marigolds spiced by nervousness and worry and ignorance filling his lungs. She was a total copy of Savi but what about her skin and hair? Hair could be dyed but how the hell did get so white?

Does she also have that Vitiligo thing that Jackson bub has?

With another cigar Logan shoved into his mouth, Logan suppressed Wolverine's ranting and tried to look careless. He fixed his ears on the news going on the small screen.

 _"Ellis Island, once the arrival point for American immigrants, is opening its doors again. Preparations are nearly completed for the United Nations World Summit."_

Before he could even open his mouth to start a conversation-

"You owe me some money." the hesitant talk of eyes was broken by the bald dude Logan pummeled the shit out of in the ring.

"Stu, let's not do this." his friend tried to make him understand him but the pissed off flatscan shoved him back.

"No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it." when Logan paid no attention to the human's loud barks, he took his lips close to his ear and whispered. "I know what you are."

Noticing the fear and worry creeping onto the girl's face, Logan released a menacing snarl. "Ya keep this up, ya lose somethin' else."

The bald guy took the warning lightly and made another foolish mistake.

"Look out!" Marie screamed in great horror as she saw the shining knife coming down to give the dude with horny spikes a deep slash but before he could hurt the chiseled flesh, Logan smelled the upcoming attack, left the stool and spun around with lightning-fast speed —and widening everyone present in the emptied bar— pointed three shining blades that just came out of the space between his knuckles at the bald guy.

Marie watched the rapid reflex with a terrified look on her face.

Suddenly a rifle was pointed at the back of Logan's head. "Get outta my bar, freak!"

Logan let out another pissed off snarl before giving the cocky bartender's rifle an oblique slash that split the heavy metal in two.

He looked back to the girl and found a horrified expression on her face that made him regret his action. His first impression went south horribly. Heavily embarrassed, he hastily pulled back his claws and rushed out of the bar, leaving a dumbfounded Marie behind.

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 ** _Arre saheb, aap iss daayan ko kaha se utha laye?"_** _(Oh my, why have you brought this witch here, sir?) the eyes of Logan's aged servant widened in mild horror as he opened the door and Logan rushed in with the heavily injured wife of late 'Bade Thakur'. Since the girl had no_ _chunri_ _to hide her face from the old man at the moment, she quickly buried her bloody face against her savior's clothed torso._

 ** _"Ye koi daayan nahi hai, samjhe?!"_** _(She's not a witch, understand?) Logan snarled at the old man as he took the severely injured girl stuck to him like a leech to the guest room and carefully placed her on the bed. She quickly retreated and curled up into a ball in the opposite corner of the bed._

 ** _"Wo log usse marne wale the, aur mai ye nahi hone de sakta tha."_** _(Those bloody fools were going to kill her, and I could not allow it to happen in my presence.) Logan said with a deep sigh, looking at the trembling mess before him._

 ** _Hey bhagwan! Ye aapne thik nahi kiya, saheb. Iske devar, Chhote Thakur apne gaanv ke sabse bade jameedar hain, bahot maan-samman hai unka. Wah aapko Iss maha paap ke liye kabhi shama nahi karenge!"_** _(Oh lord! Sorry to say sir, but you've made a terrible mistake this time. Her brother-in-law, 'Chhote Thakur' is the biggest landlord of his village, he's a prestigious name among his people. He will never forgive you for this great sin!) the old man expressed his deep worry for his master._

 ** _"Mujhe parwah nahi wo koun hai!"_** _(I do not care who he is!) Logan almost snarled at the other man. "_ ** _Aur tum bhi chinta mat karo Ramlal, tum bas abhi Jaao aur iske ghaavon pe lagane ke liye kuch lekar aao."_** _(And you also don't need to worry about anything, Ramlal. You just go and fetch something to apply on her wounds.)_

 _With a helpless sigh, the senile man turned around to head for the kitchen_ ** _. "Thik hai saheb, hum abhi haldi wala lep lekar aate hain uske liye."_** _(Alright, sir. I'll just bring the_ _turmeric paste_ _for her.)_

 _Ramlal rapidly returned with the paste and handed it to his master. Logan dipped his middle finger into the remedy and extended it toward the girl but she flinched back in lenient fright. All her fear, shame and hesitancy had returned when she felt an different environment around her._

 _Logan quickly attempted to assuage her._ ** _"Arre daro nahi, ye to bas haldi hai, tumhari choton ke liye."_** _(Oh don't worry, it's just turmeric, for your wounds.) when he realized that the girl was afraid of letting an unknown man touch her, he sighed and extended the bowl toward her._

 ** _"Lo, khud laga lo."_** _(Take it, apply it yourself.) she slowly and hesitantly took the small bowl from him._

 _As the tip of her finger dipped in the yellow paste touched the first cut on her left cheek, a loud hiss escaped her lips and a couple of tears formed in her reddened eyes. Logan sighed again and gave her another advice._

 ** _"Apni aankhein band karo lo, tab kam jalega."_** _(Just close your eyes, it won't hurt that much then.)_

 _The girl absorbed the admonishment and did as he said._

 _A relieved smile touched Logan's lips this time. "_ ** _Accha, to ab tum yahi aaram karo, mai tumhare liye kuch naye kapdon ka intezaam karta hun."_** _(Good. Now you please take some rest here while I get some new clothes for you.)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Logan had barely crossed five kilometers that his nose caught a familiar scent wafting from the back of his truck. It was the damned teen again.

Still very pissed about that the girl had seen the side of his he tried to hide from everyone, he stopped the truck and hopped out. He reached behind and pulled the shabby cover off the the little hitchhiker stowing away in his trailer.

"Hey! What the hell are ya doin'?"

Greatly embarrassed, Marie quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry. I need a ride, I thought you could help me. I...I don't have any money. Could you give me a lift to the next town or-"

Logan's heart skipped a beat when her sweet voice entered his ears. Totally different from the scream she let out in that bar, the honey-dipped tone reminded him of the girl from his nightmares again.

The little distraction was broken by another infuriating thought. She now knew who he actually was. _A goddamn animal!_

He cut her off with his raised thumb that said "Get out!"

"B-But we're in the middle of nowhere!" Marie made a desperate attempt to stop him from pulling her out. "Where am I supposed to go?"

Logan gave a fake shrug. "I don't know."

The Southern girl's expression bittered at once. "Yah don't know, or yah don't care?"

In spite of being affected by her pleading brown pools, Logan still tried to maintain an unsympathetic tone. "Pick one."

"B-But l saved your life!"

"No, you didn't."

And with that Logan left the damsel from his dreams on a lonely road and decided to move on because perhaps, that was what would be the best for both of them. So what if she looked like someone from he had seen in his dreams? The girl's words had already cleared that she didn't know him at all.

That means she can't be Savi.

But for some fucking reason, all the excuses he was giving in the defense of his decision seemed to crumble because he just couldn't stop watching her shrinking image in the wing mirror. desperation was clearly written on her beautiful face and that desperation was poking something inside him again and again. With a loud huff, he rolled his eyes and stopped the truck.

A bright smile touched Marie's lips as that Wolverine guy stopped for her. She rapidly picked up her bags and rushed to him. She quickly jumped in and closed the door.

"You don't have anything to eat, do you?" she asked softly.

With something very close to a growl, his hand reached across into the glove compartment and handed her something to eat. She looked down at the packet in her hand. Beef Jerky, okay, Beggars can't be choosers.

"I'm Rogue." Marie murmured around her first mouthful. She'd always been a maverick spirit, and now with this dangerous ability of hers she was sure that this name suited her perfectly.

She looked across the seat to look at him and spotted a dog tag around his neck.

"Were you in the army?" she slightly hesitated at his questioning scowl. "Doesn't...doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

When there was no response, she awkwardly stopped talking and looked around the rusted vehicle.

"Wow." that was a sarcastic thanks to God.

"What?"

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um-nothing, It's just that, suddenly my life doesn't look that bad."

The man with horny spikes snorted. "Well, if you prefer the road-"

"No, no, it looks great." she said quickly to make him happy. "It looks...cozy."

They both went quiet after that. She began to rub her cold hands together. Logan noticed it and turned on the heater. "Put your hands on the heater." He suddenly reached for her hand but Marie pulled back in mild dread. She just hated to be touched without her permission.

Logan took her flinch in the wrong direction. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you kid."

Marie shook her head and put back on her gloves. "It's nothing personal. It's just that...when people touch my skin...something happens."

"What?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "They just get hurt."

Logan contemplated her face for a long minute. "Fair enough."

Marie's gaze was now fixed at his knuckles. "When they come out...does it hurt?"

Logan took a long minute before replying. "Every time. So, what kind of name is Rogue?"

"I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine?"

A small smile crossed the handsome face. "My name is Logan."

The girl also smiled back. "Marie."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _"Jimmy? Jimmy!"_

 _The girl rapidly slid into the furtherest corner of the bed as she heard someone slamming open the door of her room. It was the other white man who had come to rescue her with her saviour._

 _Smelling like a barrel of Whiskey, Victor's slightly drunk eyes leered at the shoulder peeking out of her torn blouse. When the damsel's nervous glances notice the ogle, she quickly covered her shoulder with the blanket lying near her._

 ** _"Jimmy, mera bhai, kahan hai wo?"_** _(Jimmy, my brother, where is he?) he growled harshly._

 _Presuming that Jimmy is the name of her rescuer, the girl lowered her gaze again and stuttered nervously._ ** _"W-Wo hamare liye k-kapde lene gaye hain."_** _(H-He's gone to bring some c-clothes for me.)_

 _Victor leered at the girl again. Since Ramlal'd left for home and Jimmy wasn't here at the moment, he decided to take advantage of the golden chance. He suddenly seized a large portion of the bed and crooked an index finger at the girl._

 ** _"Idhar aao."_** _(Come here.)_

 _The girl sensed the wild lust hidden behind his calm words and shook her head vigorously._ ** _"N-Nahi, hum nahi aayenge."_** _(N-No, I won't.)_

 _The defiance of this human wench infuriated the feral man. He abruptly grasped her wrist and attempted to pull her against his chest._ ** _"Tune suna nahi maine kya kaha?!"_** _(Did you not hear what I just said?!)_

 _The girl had to begin another fight to save her dignity. The fear of getting hurt again increased the level of adrenaline. It made the girl fight tooth and Nail, surprising both Victor and herself._

 ** _"D-Dur rahiye, hamse!"_** _(S-Stay away from me!)_

 _The next pounce from the girl unexpectedly lacerated Victor's left cheek, enraging him immensely. The human girl's eyes widened in pure shock when she saw the bloody scratch knit back together. Victor had lost all his self-control this time. Prodding out his claws within a scary second, he bared his protruding canines at the girl, broadening her eyes in great fright._

 _"You bloody bitch, you're going to pay for-"_

 _"VICTOR!"_

 _Before his clawed hand could come down and slash the terrified girl's face, Logan burst in and caught it in the mid-air. "How dare you touch her?!"_

 _"Easy, little brother," Victor had a panting smirk as he took a drunk step back. "I was just playin' with the doll."_

 _"She's not a toy, Victor!" Logan snarled. The loud sobs from the disheveled girl increasing his anger even more. "She's a human being, like the rest of-"_

 _Their heated argument was interrupted by a knock on the half-open door. It was one of the new sepoys._

 _Logan's raised eyebrow silently asked him about his purpose for being here at this time. The human comprehended the mute question and replied._

 ** _"General Hearsey sarkar ne aapko turant bulaya hai,_** ** _Captaan_** ** _saheb."_** _(General Hearsey has demanded your presence immediately, Captain.)_

 _A mutually tensed look crossed the brother's face immediately._

 _"Of course she's not a toy, Jimmy," Victor looked back to his younger sibling and pointed an accusing finger at him. "She's only a bloody catastrophe ya have brought to our heads!"_

 _With that the elder feral stormed out of the room, leaving James to take care of the sobbing mess._

 _After dismissing the messenger, Logan turned around to comfort the poor girl but the extending hands pulled a sudden flinch out of her. Realizing his mistake, Logan straightened and pulled his napkin out of his pocket and offered it to her._

 ** _"Ye lo, aansoo ponchh lo."_** _(Take it, wipe your tears.)_

 _When the girl hesitantly accepted the offered piece of cloth, he twirled to leave._ ** _"Uh-tum yahi ruko, mai abhi aata hun."_** _(Uh-you just wait here, I'll come back in a minute.)_

 _the abrupt panic that just rose from the girl made him turn to her._ ** _"Daro mat, mai darwaze par tala laga kar jaunga."_** _(Don't worry, I'll lock the door this time.)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Finally sick and tired of the awkwardly long silence between them, Marie decided to contemplate her gruff helper's profile. The guy with the old-fashioned sideburns looked like those badass goons of old gangster movies. The old leather was hiding a bulky frame ready to crush bones behind it. The thick cigar between his lips and his penetrative gaze fixed on the road presented the image of a typical truck driver. Her wandering gaze finally stopped on the unused seat belt.

"You know," she muttered softly. "You should wear your seat belt."

A teenager's advice on safe driving infuriated the feral dude. "Look, kid, l don't need your advice on-"

His growl was interrupted by a lethal accident when their truck crashed into a falling tree. The terrible encounter caused Logan to fly through the windshield.

It took a trembling Marie a long stunned minute to realize what the heck just happened but when she did, she found herself stuck in her seat and Logan's unconscious frame on the snowy ground. Her eyes widened in pure shock when Logan abruptly shot back to his feet and the biggest shocker, the long cut on his forehead healed within a damned second.

He snapped his neck. "Ya all right?"

When there was no response, he almost shouted this time. "Kid, are you all right?"

Marie finally spoke this time. "I-l'm stuck!"

As Logan stepped toward his wrecked truck to save her, a strangely familiar scent hit at his nose out of nowhere. The blades instinctively jumped out. His nostrils twitched to take more of this smell in while his eyes scanned the area.

"Logan, watch out!" Marie screamed in horror as a giant man attacked Logan from behind.

The man grinned in Logan's ear evilly before snatching his dogtags off his neck. "Long time, no see, Jimmy boy."

With the malicious line, the giant picked a birch trunk from the ground and used it like a Baseball bat to threw Logan away. The lower man landed on the hood of his truck.

After taking care of the obstacle with horny hair, the mountainous man now turned his glare to his purpose for being here, Marie. The furious flames rising from leaked fuel tank sent Marie into Panic Mode. She started streaming louder and struggling against the jammed seat as she that monstrous man come near her. As he reached near the truck, his eyes narrowed when he recognized both the horrified girl's scent and her face. He couldn't believe it was really _her_.

"Savi?"

The man was too dumbstruck by the sight of the shocking presence before him to realize that his enemies'd also reached there to save the girl. His shocked contemplation was broken by the snow storm rising from behind. As he spun around, a dark-skinned woman with white hair used her little voodoo and the storm picked him up in the air like a dry leaf before her partner, a pretty boy touched his strange red goggles released a red beam from his eyes that made a hole in the giant animal's chest. The critter hit the ground with a loud snarl.

The white-haired witch now looked to her partner. "Now time to save the girl and her friend."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Chunri- A long rectangular piece of cloth used to cover your head and hide your face from your elders. My mom also uses it.**

 **The Turmeric Paste- In India the Turmeric paste is an age old home remedy to heal wounds as it has antiseptic properties and kills all infections in your body and skin. It also relieves inflammation and helps wounds to heal faster.**

 **Captaan- A rural slang for Captain.**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Sorry if you find Savi too shy or afraid here. We are talking about the women of Victorian Era, people. Women's condition wasn't very good that time. Especially, a woman from a slave country.**

 **Hope I'm going in the right direction about this one. It's totally different from all other Rogans of mine and I need a lot of encouragement here so please don't forget to review :-}**


	3. Chapter 3

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 3 ※:※:※:※**

 **Hiya there guys, I'm back with another chappie I'm sure you guys'd been waiting for eagerly but before that, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites! I honestly had no idea that you guy would love this one so much :D! And yes, a lovely reader of mine asked in DMs how I imagined Marie as Savi so I've edited an image and posted it as my profile pic Marie is wearing ethnic clothes of India in. Hope y'all like it :-}**

 **Dominique Torreto- Glad to know you like my writing skills. Here's your quick update :-}**

 **Killin-time- Thank you so much for being my faithful reader and reviewer :D!**

 **The Doctor Rose- Glad you liked it :-}**

 **Veronica- Just four words- You guys are awesome :D!**

 **Avengers Girl- Here's your update :D!**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Weren't you supposed to bring someone back with you?"

The small amphibian mutant waggishly asked the giant feral as Sabertooth returned to the Brotherhood's lair.

Sabertooth snarled. "Shut up-"

"What happended?" their boss, Magneto eagerly walked down the stairs with his anil assistant, Mystique.

"They knew." the feral man muttered out his failure.

Magneto's jaw tightened immediately. "Charles!" his eyes examined the army dog tags around the feral's neck.

"Where's the mutant now?"

"With them."

Magneto released a sharp exhale. "I have made the first move. That is all they know. Come, the UN summit is approaching. Time for our little test." he spun around to go back to his room but-

"The girl," Sabertooth let out a rumbling mutter, remembering the face of blast from his past. "Where did ya find out about her?"

Magneto's narrowed gaze looked over his shoulder. The old man took a long moment before replying. "In the newspapers. Why?"

Sabertooth lowered his head and growled. "Nothin', I gotta go." with that the giant man twirled around to get out and cogitate over whatever happened earlier today.

"Go after him, Mystique." Magneto ordered the anil shape-shifter. "Find out what he's trying to hide."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _"I'm completely stunned by your careless actions, captain!" General Hearsey thumped his table with his fists. "You know about the rebellious environment around us these day very well, then how could you make such a foolish mistake?!"_

 _"Those people were going to cremate a widow under false allegations, sir." Logan responded in his well-practiced British accent. "It was literally_ _Sati Practice __in my eyes and I could not let them Violate_ _The Bengal Sati Re_ _gulation_ _."_

 _The general released a sharp exhale before speaking. "You know that those_ _Enfield_ _Rifles_ _have already created unimaginable rage among sepoys and now your unignorable controversy would just add fuel to the fire." the old man reached around the table to deliver his command in his junior's face._

 _"Take that girl away from here, Logan. Victor is needed here to keep everything in control until you return so he wouldn't accompany you both. A horse-cart will be arranged whenever you are both ready to leave."_

 _"But sir, where will I take her-"_

 _"Ask her about any relatives she could go to. Take her to them and rid yourself of this mess as soon as possible."_

 _With a deep sigh, Logan nodded. "Okay, sir."_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 _ **Rogue! Mate! Find her!**_

Wolverine screamed at the human's unconscious frame and forced his senses to reawaken so they could save their Mate from the giant monster who attacked them on the road. His mind and body were feeling groggy, maybe due to the heavy sedatives given to him. A faint trace of Marie's scent was dissolved in the air but she was not where to be found. Logan's reawakened senses could smell a different environment around him. his frown deepened when he heard a couple of heels step into the room. He stilled himself to see what happened next.

Unlike Marie's soft and natural scent of Marigolds, this one was covered with hundreds of beauty products his sinuses hated. The scent approached him quietly and examined him a little bit before picking up a syringe filled with foul-smelling liquid. As the woman went to bury the needle into his wrist, he shot out of the gurney like a lightning-quick Wolverine he was and tightened his bulky arm around her neck from behind.

Before he could ask the redheaded woman in white coat about her identity, a male voice echoed in his mind-

 _"Let her go, Logan."_

Logan ran his baffled gaze around the strange lab-like room but the owner of the ghostly tone was nowhere to be found. He abruptly released the woman's neck and ran out of the room. The outer view was even more startling. There were several round metal doors with a giant X on each one around him and they were all the same. Which one was exit?

 _"Over here."_

Another message echoed in his mind as he looked toward the end of the corridor. Shocked and totally confused, he just followed the voice that took him to another corridor where several leather uniforms and a few sweatshirts were kept in glass cases. He picked up one of the hooded sweatshirts and pulled it on.

 _"Now enter the elevator."_

A lift's door on his right opened with the command. He hesitantly stepped in. The door slid open in another corridor that look like a regular one. He rushed out and found himself in a wide hall. The sharp noise of a bunch of teenagers coming toward him caused him to hide behind a wide column.

 _"Now this way."_

The mental order showed him a hallway that took him to an old door. He hastily opened it and found a man in wheelchair and some more children inside.

"Good morning, Logan." the bald geezer in wheelchair greeted the old friend he'd met after such a long time.

He looked back to his students. "So, l'd like your definitions of weak and strong anthropic principles on Wednesday."

"Okay, bye, Professor." all the teenagers left their chairs and pushed past Logan to go outside. A small girl who'd forgotten her book on her teacher's table hastily walked past him before walking through the closed door, widening Logan's eyes.

Even more stunned, Logan looked back to the old man who just smiled in response.

"Hello, l'm Charles Xavier."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _The human girl's eyes shot open as a tired Logan opened the door of her room and walked in with a plate filled with food. She hastily sat up and covered her face in a ghoonghat with the chunri Logan had brought for her. _

_Logan approached the bed and put the plate down._ _ **"Ye lo, tumhare liye hai."**_ _(This is for you.)_

 _When the girl made no attempt to lift the plate, he sighed and sat next to her._ _ **"Mujhe pata hai tumne subah se kuch nahi khaya hai. Please, kuch kha lo."**_ _(I know you have not had anything since morning so please, eat something.)_

 _After a long pause, a hesitant hand finally advanced towards the plate and picked up only a small pakoda of all the things. Logan smirked at his little victory. He now decided to ask the question he was here for. _

_**"Mere malik, unhe lagta hai tumhe yahan rakhna khatre se khali nahi hai kyunki yaha meri gair-haziri me wo log tum par hamla kar sakte hain. Isliye wo chahte hain mai tumhe yaha se dur chhod aaun. Kya tum apne pita ke paas wapis jana-"**_ _(My seniors, they think that keeping you here is highly riskful because those people could reach you in my absence here. So they've ordered me to take you away from here. Do you wish to go back to your fath-)_

 _ **"Nahi!"**_ _(No!) the damsel's fearful scream interrupted Logan's question. She immediately realized her mistake and apologetically lowered both her gaze and tone._

 _ **"C-Chillane ke liye shama kijiye, par hamaare kehne ka matlab yah tha ki hamaare baba bahut hi purane vicharon wale insaan hain, wah hamein kabhi dubara swikar nahi karenge."**_ _(P-Please forgive me for my terrible mistake, but I meant to say that my father was an orthodox man, he would never take me back in his life.)_

 _Logan scratched his temple._ _ **"Phir koi aur aisa hai jiske paas tum jaa sakti ho?"**_ _(Is there anyone else you could go to then?)_

 _The girl replied after a long pause._ _ **"Hamaare Mama, wo Dilli me rehte hain. Aap hamein unke paas chhod aayiye."**_ _(My Mama, he lives in Dilli. Please take me there.)_

 _ **"Tumhe yakin hai ki unhein inn sab baaton se koi farak nahi padega?"**_ _(Are you certain that he wouldn't mind keeping you there after knowing about whatever happened here?) Logan had deep unsureness in his eyes._

 _ **"Wo bahot padhe-likhe hain aur inn sab baaton par vishwas nahi karte."**_ _(He is highly educated and does not believe in such a superstitions.) the girl had a certain tone._

 _Logan sighed._ _ **"Phir thik hai. Hum kal subah suraj nikalne se pehle Dilli ke liye nikal jayenge."**_ _(Very well then. We leave for Dilli before sunrise tomorrow.) he spun around to go back to his room but-_

 _ **"D-Dhanyawad."**_ _(T-Thank you.) Logan looked over his shoulder with a slightly surprised smirk. The girl slowly pulled her ghoonghat down and revealed her face again that had a very fine but grateful smile on her lips this time._ _ **"Aap jo kuch bhi hamaare liye kar rahe hain uske liye."**_ _(For whatever you're doing for me.)_

 _Logan gave a wider smile this time._ _ **"Koi badi baat nahi hai."**_ _(You're welcome.)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Where am l?" Logan asked through his narrowed gaze.

"Westchester, New York." Charles replied calmly as his wheelchair reached around the table. "You were attacked. My people've brought you here for medical attention."

"l don't need medical attention." Logan growled.

"Oh yes, you did." Xavier smiled softly. "As far as my medical team's studied Ferals, it takes your healing factors a few hours to heal any injury related to brain, and sorry about the heavy sedatives, they were necessary to give you a peaceful sleep."

"Where's the girl?"

"Rogue's here. She's fine." Xavier tried to convince the feral man.

"Oh really-" Logan's doubtful question was interrupted by a duo that just burst into the room.

"Ah, Logan. I'd like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called Storm. This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops." Scott extended his hand to shake the feral guy's but when there was no response, he pulled it back awkwardly.

Logan's eyebrows rose when the redheaded beauty he just tried to strangle back there entered the room.

"I believe you already know Dr. Jean Grey. You are in my School for the Gifted for Mutants. You'll be safe here from Magneto."

Logan turned around with an amused look. "What's a Magneto?"

"A very powerful mutant." Xavier tried to explain the history of his biggest enemy who was once his friend. "He believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabertooth."

The amused look deepened. "Sabertooth?" he turned to the white-haired woman. "And you're Storm." he spun back to Xavier and gave a disbelieving laugh. "And what do they call you? 'Wheels'?"

The rude words of the feral tightened all the jaws present in the room but Xavier mentally told them to stay calm.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Students." Logan said, shaking his head before spinning around to get out of the room but the pretty guy in red shades was in the way.

"And Cyclops, right?" Logan smirked before abruptly grabbing the other man's shoulder. "Just get outta my way!"

 _"I_ _t's been almost fifteen years, hasn't it?_ _"_

Logan released Scott's shoulders and spun around when the old man's voice echoed in his head again. _"_ _Living from day to day, moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are._ _"_

"Shut up!" Logan almost snarled this time.

Xavier's wheelchair approached their new guest. "Give me a chance. I might be able to help you find some answers."

"How do you know?" Logan still had that disbelieving look.

 _"Because you're_ _not the only one with special gifts._ _"_

After a long contemplated pause, Logan finally spoke. "Show me this place."

 **※:※:※:** **※** **:※:※:※:※**

 **Sati Practice- Sati was an obsolete funeral custom where a widow was immolated on her husband's pyre shortly after her husband's death. It was banned by The East India Company's Bengal Sati Regulation A.K.A. Regulation XVII in 1829.**

 **Enfield Rifles- The spark that led to 1857's revolt was Enfield Rifles. Loading the Enfield required tearing open the greased cartridge with one's teeth and a rumour was spread among sepoys that the cartridges were made from lard (pork fat) which was regarded as unclean by Muslims and tallow (cow fat) which angered the Hindus as cows were equal to a goddess to them.**

 **Ghoonghat- A ghoonghat is a veil or headscarf worn by some married Hindu women to cover their head, and often their face.**

 **Mama- Maternal uncle**

 **Pakoda- A spicy dumpling**

 **Dilli- The old name of India's capital AND my hometown- Delhi. We all still use it ;-}**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **If you liked it, please leave a review :-}**


	4. Chapter 4

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 4 ※:※:※:※**

 **This chapter is a tribute to the man who created a team of the greatest mutant superheroes- X-Men and made our childhood awesome. We'll all always miss you, Mr. Lee.**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Anonymity is a mutant's first defence against the world's hostility."

Xavier began to tell Logan about their school as they advanced to give the feral man a tour of his mansion. "To the public, we're merely a school for gifted youngsters. Cyclops, Storm and Jean were some of my first students. l protected them, taught them to control their powers and, in time, teach others to do the same."

Logan's roaming gaze was both surprised and amused at the same time. Flight, lightning-quick speed, animalistic attributes and many more, every student had a unique ability he had never seen before. "The students are mostly runaways. They were abandoned and frightened until we found them."

Charles's wheelchair abruptly halted before a window. "And some of them are with the gifts so extreme they're a danger to themselves and those around them. Like your friend, Rogue."

Logan's pissed scowl unexpectedly melted when he found his little Southern Belle sitting among a bunch of students. A relieved smirk touched his lips.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's incapable of physical human contact," Logan looked back to Xavier with a dumbfounded look on his face. Xavier sighed and nodded softly. "Probably for the rest of her life."

Logan looked back to the girl from his dreams. He couldn't believe what the egghead just said. She really couldn't touch anyone for the rest of her life?! Damn, this kind of life was no less than a nightmare.

Logan smelled a sharp rise of panic from Marie when a fellow student mischievously used his power to make a small ball of fire behind his back. She was desperately trying to prevent her fear from creeping onto her face but Logan knew she was very afraid. He rushed forward to comfort her but before he could do so, another kid froze the ball of fire, causing the fire boy to drop it down.

Xavier's lips twitched into a thin smile. "And yet here she is with others her own age, learning, being accepted, not feared."

Logan's jaw tightened immediately as he saw the snow boy form an ice rose for Marie on her desk. "l'm Bobby. What's your name?"

"Rogue."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _Logan lazily rested his head against the high back of his seat and released a tired yawn. They had been traveling for hours. The girl's soft snores revealed that she was also as exhausted as he was. Logan's eyes widened in slight surprise when her swinging head instinctively found his shoulder and made it her temporary pillow. A short smile sat on his dry lips. He slowly turned his head and looked down at her slumbering profile. His fingers unconsciously reached over to tuck a stray lock behind her ear, but the sneaky attempt woke the girl anyway._

 _Heavily embarrassed, the damsel hastily lifted her head from Logan's shoulder and slid into the opposite corner of the cart. She lowered her head and cleared her throat_ ** _. "S-Shama kijiye."_** _(I-I am extremely sorry.)_

 _Logan smirked and turned his attention to the outer view coming from the window._ ** _"Koi Baat nahi. Waise naam kya hai tumhara?"_** _(It's all right. By the way, what is your name?)_

 _The girl looked at Logan through the ghoonghat and replied after a long pause._ ** _"S-Savitri...par hamaari maai hame Savi bulati thi, to aap bhi hame Savi bulaiye."_** _(S-Savitri...but my mother called me Savi, so you also can if you want.)_

 _Logan's eyes narrowed._ ** _"Bulati thi?"_** _(Called?)_

 _A sharp pang of sadness crossed Savi's face._ ** _"Wo hamare janam ke kuch mahine baad hi hamaari maai chal basi thi."_** _(My mother died only a few months after my birth.)_

 _"Oh..." Logan awkwardly cleared his throat._ ** _"Accha to tumse kuch aur puchun?"_** _(So can I ask you another question?)_

 _When the girl nodded, he let the next question out carefully_ ** _. "Wo Chhote Thakur,"_** _he could feel a rise of panic in the girl at the mention but he needed to know._

 ** _"Wo tumhe kyon maarna chahta hai?"_** _(That 'Chhote Thakur', why does he want to kill you so badly?)_

 _He had to wait a long minute to receive a reply this time._ ** _"Chhote Thakur, wo acche Insaan nahi hain...u-unki ham par galat nazar thi."_** _(Chhote Thakur, he is not a good man...h-he had evil intentions about me.)_

 _Logan snapped his head back to her in sheer shock_ ** _. "Kya?"_** _(What?)_

 _Savi nodded shakily and decided to tell her saviour her bitter story._ ** _"Hamaare baba unke khet par bandhua mazdoor hain. Unke paas itna paisa nahi tha ki hamaara byaah kar sakein. Ek din Chhote Thakur, yani Arjun Pratap Singh, hamaare ghar apne bade dheju bhai sahab ka rishta lekar aaye. Wo janamjaat andhe the aur unhe apni patni ke maut ke baad dekhbhal ke liye koi chahiye tha. Unka bada khandan dekh kar hamaare baba turant maan gaye. Sab kuch thik hi tha par phir ek din jab sab so rahe the, Chhote Thakur ne hame apne kamre me bulaaya aur..."_** _(My father worked as bonded labour on Chhote Thakur's fields. He had no personal savings for my marriage. One day Chhote Thakur, Arjun Pratap Singh came to our hut with a marriage proposal for his widowed brother. He was a middle-aged blind man who needed someone to look after him after his wife's recent death. His rich background was the only reason my father happily said yes to the proposal because of. Everything was completely fine for the first three weeks of our wedding but then...one night when everyone was sleeping...Chhote Thakur ordered me to come to his room and...)_

 _A surge of overwhelming grief made Savi choke up._ ** _"U-Unhone hamare sath zabardasti karne ki koshish ki. Humne chillane ki koshish ki to uhnone hamaara muh band kar diya par kismat se Bade Thakur ne hamari hatha-pai ki awaaz sun li aur hame dhoondhte hue unke kamre me aa gaye. Hamne unko sari baat bada di. Unhone apne bhai ko zordar thappad mara aur pure ghar ko jagaane ki koshish ki par isse pehle ki wo aisa kar paayein, Chhote Thakur ne mez par se chaku uthaya aur..."_** _(That monster attempted to violate me. He muffled my screams by covering my mouth with his palm but fortunately, my husband heard the noise of my struggle and came to save me. I told him everything. He smacked his brother and tried to awaken the rest of household but before he could do so, that cruel man picked up his knife from the stand and...) the tears of deep grief and guilt formed in her big eyes. On the other hand, Logan was also left completely stunned by the shocking piece of information the girl had just taken out of her chest._

 _Savi wiped her tears behind the ghoonghat and resumed._ ** _"Sirf apni jhoothi shaan bachane ki liye unhone apne sage bhai ko maar dala aur sara dosh hamaare matthe mad diya aur gaanv bhar me ye kehlwa diya ki humne tantra-mantra ke chakkar me apne pati ki bali de di. Char din! Pichle char dino se un logo ne hame bhookha-pyasa rakha, maara, gaaliyaan di. P-Phir puri panchayat ne milakar faisla kiya ki hame pure gaanv ke saamne ..."_** _Just to_ _protect his false prestige, he killed his own brother and put the blame on me. He made an announcement in front of the entire village that I was a witch and sacrificed her own husband for achieving the black powers. Four days! For the past four days, those people hit me, abused me and did not even give me a small morsel to eat. A-And then the_ _Panchayat_ _concluded that only execution was the suitable punishment for my horrible crime and...)_

 _Savi_ _couldn't contain her surging emotions this time and began to sob. Before Logan could prevent himself, his hands rushed over, pulled her ghoonghat down and unconsciously cupped her cheeks. Boring his deep amber gaze into her deep brown one, Logan gently wiped her tears with his thumbs._

 ** _"Mai tumse wada karta hu Savi, wo jahil log ab tumhe kabhi chot nahi pahuncha payenge."_** _(I promise you Savi, those cruel fools would never be able to hurt you again.)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Logan hardened his expression to hide the abrupt and unreasonable jealousy that had erupted in him out of nowhere and looked back to the bald man. "What'll happen to her?"

"That's up to her." Xavier answered. "She could rejoin the world as an educated young woman, or stay on to teach others or to become what the children have affectionately called 'X-Men'."

"X-Men?"

"Come on, let me show you who are X-"

"Logan!"

Logan looked back to the young girl who just saw him standing at the window and rushed out to meet him with a wide grin.

Marie hurried to her savior and was almost about to throw herself into his arms but stopped herself awkwardly when she noticed her principal's presence. Blushing, she cleared her throat. "Uh-When did you come out of the medlab?"

Logan smiled widely. "Just a few minutes ago."

Xavier smirked. "She'd been sitting beside your gurney all night."

Totally surprised, Logan looked back to his little Belle. "Really?"

Marie blushed and tucked a small lock behind her ear. "I was worried for you."

Her genuine concern overwhelmed Logan completely. Now he knew why her scent was present in the lab. She'd been awake all night just to see him back on his feet. This means a lot to a loner who had nobody he could call his family or friend.

Logan hesitantly wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry, I'm totally fine now. By the way, I just saw you freak out at that fire ball. Why?"

"I don't know," Marie shrugged. "I've been afraid of fire since childhood."

Charles suddenly had a concerned look on his face. "Is it due to Pyrophobia, dear?"

"Maybe," Marie shrugged again. "My parents never did anything else but keep me away from fire so I'm not sure."

"I'll see you about it soon, Rogue but before that, you need to go back to your class so Logan and I can go and see X-Men's working ground."

"Yeah," Logan smiled down at her as he pulled his arm back. "I'll see you later."

Marie smiled back. "Okay."

"And yeah," Logan looked over his shoulder with a soft smile. "Those people will never be able to hurt you again, kid. That's a promise."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 ** _"Yaha se aayiye saheb, idhar se."_** _(Come this way, sir.)_

 _The tiny man lead Logan and Savi to an old door with a flattering smile._ ** _"Baaki sabhi kamre to bhare hain, sift yahi ek kamra khali hai par yahi puri sarai ka sabse bada aur shandar kamra hai. Khana jab bhi aapko mangaana ho, bas aawaz laga dijiyega, sab kuch aapke liye aur aapki woh ke liye hazir ho jayega."_** _( All other rooms are full but luckily, you have received the biggest and most comfortable room of the entire inn. Whenever you want dinner, just call my name and everything will be served for you and your...if you know what I mean.)_

 _Logan's jaw tightened as he smelled the dirty meaning hidden behind the polite words. The human idiot was presuming that Savi was a prostitute Logan had brought here to spend the night with, something that was quite common among the soldiers of company._

 _He hopelessly shook his head and asked softly. "Kitna dam hai." (How much is the rate?)_

 _The tiny sycophant gave another false smile, rubbing his hands together._ ** _"Ab aap jaise company ke bade_** ** _afsar_** ** _se kya lenge saheb, bas Das aane de dijiye."_** _(Oh, not much from one of the most respected men of the company, just ten_ _Annas_ _, please.)_

 ** _"Kya?"_** _(What?) Savi almost shouted from behind her ghoonghat, startling both men._ ** _"Saheb ko desi ginti nahi aati, yah sochkar hame murkh bana rahe hain?! Unhein nahi aati to kya hua, HAME aati hai, aur humne bahar lagi takhti padhi hai jispe saaf-saaf akshar me ek raat ka kiraya Paanch aane likha hai, naaki Das aane!"_** _(What did you figure? The white man is not familiar with the Indian numerals so you will easily fool him? Well, I would like to inform you politely that I DO know the local count and I have read the board outside that clearly says that one night's rent is_ _५_ _-(5)_ _Annas, not_ _१०_ _-(10)_

 _Logan's totally amused face looked back to the dumbstruck owner of inn who had never met a thing like this bold Indian beauty before._ ** _"Tumne madam ki baat sun li naa? Sirf Paanch aane hi milenge. Chalo, ab chaabi do."_** _(You heard the lady, my friend. Only Five Annas. Now, the keys please.)_

 _The heavily ashamed man quietly pulled the keys out of his pocket and advanced it towards Logan but Savi snatched them from his hand as if they belonged to her only and unlocked the door. Barely suppressing a laugh, Logan followed her in and closed the door behind him._

 ** _"Wo bahar sab kya tha?"_** _(What was all that?) Logan asked with another amused smile._

 _Savi slipped her ghoonghat down and growled._ ** _"Hame beimaan log katai pasand nahi hain."_** _(I dislike dishonest people.)_

 ** _"Par tumne desi ginti kaha sikhi?"_** _(But where did you learn the count?)_

 _A bright smile touched Savi's lips._ ** _"Wo bachpan me hamaare pados me ek chhota_** ** _sa sakool_** ** _tha jisme masahab roj maidan me baithkar ginti sikhate the. Wahi se sikhi."_** _(There was a small school in our neighborhood where all the boys sat in the open ground and the teacher wrote the count on the blackboard. I learnt it from there.) said the girl as she picked up a bolster from the bed._

 _Logan's eyes narrowed._ ** _"Tum kaha jaa rahi ho?"_** _(Where are you going?)_

 ** _"Zameen par sone."_** _(To sleep on the ground.) Savi replied simply, taking another chunri of hers out of her little drawstring bag to lay on the ground._

 _Logan rushed over to her._ ** _"Arre nahi, tum zameen par kaise so sakti ho? Raat me thand lag jayegi. Tum upar so jaao, mai neeche so jata hun."_** _(Oh please don't do that, you do not need to sleep on that cold ground at all. You take the bed and let me sleep on the ground.)_

 _Savi hastily shook her head_ ** _. "Arre nahi, nahi! Aap kaise zameen par so sakte hain? Aap upar hi soyiye, hame aadat hai."_** _(Oh no, no! How can I let you sleep on the floor? You please take the bed! Believe me, I am completely used to sleeping on the ground.)_

 _Logan scratched his temple to find a salution to this complicated problem._ ** _"Chalo ek kaam karte hain,"_** _(Wait a minute, I have a solution,) he picked up both bolsters and placed them in the middle of bed, dividing it equally._

 ** _"Tum baya hissa le lo, mai daya le leta hun."_** _(You take the left side and I shall take the right one.)_

 _After a long minute, Savi nodded hesitantly._ ** _"Uh-thik hai."_** _(Uh-okay.)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"So this is your room."

Logan followed the redheaded woman into a spacious square. His eyes lazily roamed the entire room filled with all the necessary stuff a person needed to rest He walked over to the half-open window to close it. A small smirk rose the left corner of his lips when he found a pleasant view sitting down there in the lawn.

It was his little Southern Belle.

The pleasant view was soon spoiled by an unwanted presence, that ice pick.

"I think you'll be comfortable here." Jean's voice pulled Logan out of the pool of his unreasonable but intense jealousy. He cleared his throat and let his eyes rake over the redheaded beauty before him.

The woman was working as pretty great distraction at the moment.

"Where's yer room?" Logan asked in an obviously flirtatious tone.

Jean cleared her throat. "With Scott, down the hall."

Logan raised a playful brow. "Is that your gift? Puttin' up with that guy?"

Jean smiled amusedly. "Actually, I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind."

"Really? What kind of things?"

The woman suddenly shut the closet doors behind him with her mind, momentarily startling the feral man. "All kinds of things. I also have some telepathic ability."

"Like the Professor?"

Jean shook her head. "Nowhere near that powerful. But he's teaching me to develop it."

"I'm sure he is." Logan slowly approached her. "So read my mind."

Jean shook her head with a soft smirk. "I'd rather not."

"C'mon," Logan still had a flirting tone "Ya afraid ya might like it?

Remembering the results of all the tests she'd done on Logan, Jean pursed her lips. "I doubt it."

The look she gave him confused Logan a little bit. A long moment of silence dissolved in the air between them. Jean sighed and raised her hands to break it. "Okay, let me try."

She placed her fingers against Logan's temples and closed her eyes. A swarm of some very powerful visions began to overwhelm her mind.

 _Blades...Blood...Scream...Kill-_

"Jean?"

Jean's concentration was unexpectedly broken by a familiar voice that pulled her back to the real world.

"Scott."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _The duo occupied their respective sides. Logan straightened his tired legs with a deep sigh. In spite of the serious situation they were in, a small smirk crossed his face._

 _It was the very first time when he was sharing his bed with a girl and unfortunately, she was neither his wife nor his lover._

 _Still smirking stupidly, Logan turned his head only to find Savi's clothed back curled into a ball. He sighed deeply._ ** _"Savi, mujhe pata hai tum bhi utni hi thaki hui ho jitna ki mai, to please, apne hath-pair sidhe karo aur so jao."_** _(Savi, I am aware that you are also as tired as I am, so please relax your body and try to sleep, all right?)_

 _Savi nodded softly and stretched her limbs reluctantly. She closed her eyes with a soft exhale. Logan also closed his eyes to let the slumber took over his senses but the silent twists and turns from the girl caused him to reopen them._

 ** _"Kya hua? Neend nahi aa rahi?"_** _(What happened? Can't sleep?)_

 _Savi slowly rolled to face him and shook her head._ ** _"Hame aadat nahi hai...kisi ke sath bistar par sone ki."_** _(I am not used to...sleeping with someone.)_

 _The revelation narrowed Logan's eyes._ ** _"Kya matlab? Kya tum kabhi apne pati ke sath...?"_** _(What? Did you not ever sleep with your...?)_

 _Slightly embarrassed, Savi looked downwords and shook her head before whispering softly._ ** _"Hum sirf duniya ki nazar me pati-patni the. Asal zindagi me unhone hame kabhi bhi ek patni ka haq nahi diya."_** _(We were married only in front of the outer world. He never gave the rights of a wife behind the walls of our room.)_

 _Logan pursed his lips. He had no idea what to say about a shocking disclosure like that. To erase the fine line of sadness drawn on Savi's face, he decided to say something really unexpected._

 ** _"Apni aankhein band kar lo aur sone ki koshish karo, warna mere Paanch aane barbaad ho jayenge."_** _(Just close your eyes and try to sleep, or my Five Annas will get wasted.)_

 _Savi snapped her head back and stared into Logan's eyes for a long uninterrupted minute before bursting into melodious laughter. Seeing his attempt work, Logan also joined her. They both kept laughing until the tears of unwanted joy filled their eyes._

 _Wiping the tears with the back of his index finger, Logan rolled back onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head._ ** _"Accha ab khud bhi so jao aur mujhe bhi sone do."_** _(Now please sleep and let me sleep too.)_

 _With a bright smile, Savi did as he said._ ** _"Accha ji. Shubh ratri."_** _(Okay. Good night.)_

 _Smiling back tiredly, Logan pulled the blanket over them both._

 ** _"Tumhe bhi shubh ratri."_** _(Good night to you, too.)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Both Logan and Jean turned to the X-Men's uptight leader standing on the door. Jean hastily pulled her fingers back and cleared her throat before hurrying out of the room, leaving a heated environment between her boyfriend and their new guest.

A teasing smile played on Logan's lips. "So now yer gonna tell me ta stay away from yer girl?"

Scott smirked back bitterly. "If I had to do that, she wouldn't be my girl."

Logan shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants with another insulting remark. "Well, then I guess you've got nothing to worry about, do ya, _Cyclops_?"

Scott had a strong counterattack this time. "It must burn you up that a boy like me saved your life, huh?" Logan's expression showed the line'd hit home.

Scott smugly spun around to leave. "Gotta be careful. I might not be there next time. Oh, and Logan," the other man looked over his shoulder with another smug smirk.

"Stay away from my girl."

Once the tight head of X-Men slammed the door shut behind him, Logan walked back to the window and looked down. The ice pick was gone and Marie was now alone, enjoying the chilling night. A soft smile crossed his face.

The one-eyed bub would never knew.

It wasn't _his_ girl Logan had his eyes on.

It was just his little Southern Belle.

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Anna- An Anna was a currency unit formerly used in India.**

 **Panchayat- The rural jury**

 **Hope y'all liked it. Please let me know your thoughts in your reviews :-}**


	5. Chapter 5

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 5 ※:※:※:※**

 **Hiya there guys, back with a fresh chap but before that-**

 **Killin-time- Glad to see you liked the last update. Logan and Jean together is the worst possible combination XD!**

 **The Doctor Rose- Glad to know you liked it :-}**

 **Guest- Thank you for the lovely review, my lovely guest :-}**

 **And one more thing, since Jubilee's now a part of Apocalypse Timeline, I'm showing Kitty Pryde as Marie's friend here.**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Enjoyin' the chillin' air?"

Marie looked over her shoulder and smiled mischievously. "It's nothing compared to Canada's winter."

Smirking back, Logan approached the bench and sat next to her. "That's so true. So, had dinner?"

Marie nodded with a soft smile. "And you?"

Logan shook his head nonchalantly. "I'll have it later. So how was yer first day at yer new school?"

Marie smiled again. "It was nice. Everyone was very kind and friendly to me."

Logan smiled back. "And made some new friends? That ice-boy," his face stiffened a little bit when he mentioned the slick-haired kid. "He seemed...pretty interested in you."

Marie gave an embarrassed laugh. "Logan, stop acting like my dad. We're just friends, okay?"

Smirking mischievously, Logan raised his palms in defense. "Hey, I just said what I saw."

Smirking back, Marie rolled her eyes. "Just forget it. By the way, what did the professor show you?"

Logan pushed his hands into the pockets of his jackets. "He took me to his underground base where his personal bodyguards, 'X-men' are trained."

"T-The kids told me about them." Marie said through her chattering teeth. "I-I think he wants you to join them."

Logan smirked. "But I don't work fer free, darlin'."

Rubbing her hands together, Marie smirked back shakily. "H-He runs a school inside a freaking mansion, Mr. Logan. I'm sure he can offer a tempting pay."

Logan almost laughed. "Bein' a teacher is the last job somebody could think about offerin' ta someone like me. By the way..." Logan's arm unconsciously reached around her shoulder to pull her cold body against his warm chest. "Someone needs ta go back inside and slip under a blanket."

An electric jerk ran through his body as their bodies met. Logan instantly felt like it wasn't the first time he had held Marie like this.

Marie flinched at the unexpected touch at first, but soon relaxed against him. "Sorry, I gotta be kinda...careful about my skin now."

Logan rubbed her upper arm gently. "Ya don't need ta be careful around me, darlin'."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _With a deep yawn, Logan rolled over and absentmindedly threw an arm at Savi's side but to his surprise, it was cold and empty. His eyes snapped open. Savi wasn't on the bed. Where the hell did she go?!_

 _His mind was clouded by hundreds of horrific possibilities._

 _Completely baffled, he shot out of the bed and ran his just awakened senses around. Bathroom, hall or outside, she was nowhere to be found. Scolding his tired senses for not being able to capture Savi's sneaking, he hurried to the door and stomped down the stairs. He rushed out of the house. Luckily, he had walked mere ten steps when he saw Savi come towards him. His gaze unconsciously washed over her. For the very first time, Logan was seeing Savi as something more than a broken little thing and it created a strom of emotions inside him. These alien emotions were different from all the ones he'd felt for her till yesterday. He wasn't looking at her as her dutiful saviour at the moment. Right now, he was just a young male admiring a young female in front of him._

 _Those big brown eyes, small nose and heart-shaped lips gave her face an adorably innocent look. Her long black hair was swept to one side and dripping from the morning bath. His eyes raked down. In spite of being Seventeen only, Savi definitely had some sharp curves Logan loved to see on a woman. Her clothes were unsuccessful to hide that ample bosom, flat abdomen and broad hips. Her long skirt was never going to disclose it, but he was sure that she had a pair of smooth mile-long legs behind it. He gulped as he wondered how those long legs would feel around his waist if he ever..._

 _ **"Suprabhat, saheb."**_ _(Good morning, sir.) his lustful contemplation was broken by Savi's sweet greeting. He felt ashamed immediately. He wiped the gawking look off his face and cleared his throat before she approached him with a wide smile._

 _ **"Uh-itni subah subah kaha gayi thi?"**_ _(Uh-where did you go?)_

 _She hesitantly raised a finger smeared with vermillion._ _ **"Wo hamne subah uthate hi mandir ki ghanti suni to wahi chale gaye. Hum aapke liye tilak lekar aaye hain, laga dein?"**_ _(I heard the ring of a nearby temple's bells as I woke so I went there. I have brought this_ _Tilak_ _for you, can I...?) Logan didn't know what she was going to do, but still nodded softly. Savi smiled and made a small dot on his forehead with her smeared finger._

 _Logan rolled his eyes._ _ **"Tumhare sath itna kuch ho jane ke baad bhi tum Bhagwaan par bharosa karti ho?"**_ _(Even after going through so much in your life, why do you still believe in God?)_

 _Savi laughed._ _ **"Kyunki mere sath ho bhi hua wo Bhagwaan ki wajah se nahi, balki kuch logo ki gandi soch ki wajah se hua. Aur ye bhi Bhagwaan hi the jinhone aap ko meri madad ke liye bheja, saheb."**_ _(Because whatever happened with me wasn't God's doing. It was only some people's rotten thinking. Besides, it was God who sent YOU to save me, right, sir?)_

 _A soft growl escaped Logan before he could stop it._ _ **"Kam se kam tum mujhe saheb mat bulao."**_ _(At least you don't call me sir, please.)_

 _Savi smirked weakly._ _ **"Hame pata hai aapka naam Jimmy hai, par hum aap jaise bade aadmi ko naam se nahi bula sakte naa."**_ _(I know that your name is Jimmy, but please try to understand, I cannot call a respected foreigner like you from his name.)_

 _Logan's eyebrows drew close together_ _ **. "Tumhe kaise pata mera naam Jimmy hai?"**_ _(How do you know that my name is Jimmy?)_

 _ **"Aapke bhai,"**_ _(You brother,) A strong shiver ran through Savi when she remembered that night._ _ **"Jab wo uss din hamaare kamre me aaye the, unhone aapko Jimmy bulaya tha."**_ _(When he came to my room that night, he called you Jimmy.)_

 _Logan smiled._ _ **"Darasal sirf mera bhai mujhe Jimmy bulata hai. Dusron ke liye mai Logan hun, to tum bhi mujhe Logan bula sakti ho."**_ _(Actually only my brother calls me Jimmy. I'm Logan for others, so you also call me Logan.)_

 _Savi vigorously shook her head._ _ **"Arre nahi, hum aapka Naam nahi le sakte! Bade buzurg kehte hain ki Naam lene se uss aadmi ki umar kam ho jati hai."**_ _(No, no, I cannot call you by your name! Elders says that calling someone by their name reduces their life-span.)_

 _Logan laughed at the silliness of her statement._ _ **"Ye sab andhwishwaas hai, Savi. Aisa kuch nahi hota. Tum mujhe sirf Logan bulaaogi aur ye mera hukum hai, samjhi?"**_ _(It is just a foolish superstition, Savi. You are going to call me Logan from now on and that's an order.) the soft growl made Savi node with a light smirk._

 _ **"Thik hai."**_ _(Okay.)_

 _ **"Accha ab chalo, hame jaldi nikalna hai."**_ _(Now come on, we must leave early.)_

 _They both stepped towards the inn. Biting her bottom lip, Savi fought herself if she should ask Logan the scary question that had been haunting her for the past two days. Logan scented her mental dilemma._

 _ **"Kuch puchna chahti ho?"**_ _(Do you want to ask something?)_

 _Savi blushed at Logan's smirking question and cleared her throat._ _ **"Shama kijiye, hum to bas ye puchna chahte the ki...wo aapke bhai...kya unhe koi bimari hai? Mera matlab...unke naakhun aur daant..."**_ _(I beg your Pardon...i wanted to ask that your brother...is he sick? I mean...h-his teeth and nails...)_

 _Logan sighed and replied looking straight._ _ **"Wo bimar nahi hai, Savi. Wo unn daanton aur naakhuno ke sath hi paida hua tha."**_ _(He is not sick, Savi. He was born with those long canines and nails.)_

 _His feet halted as he turned to Savi. "_ _ **Par usne jo tumhare sath kiya, uske liye tum please usse maaf kar do. Darasal usne bachpan se apne naakhuno aur taanto ki wajah se bahot kuch saha hai. Isliye usse jaldi se log pasand nahi aate."**_ _(But you please forgive him for what he tried to do to you that night. Actually he had endured a lot because of his teeth and nails. That is why he doesn't like other people very much.)_

 _Savi smiled softly._ _ **"Hum sansar ke prati unka nazariya samajh sakte hain. Hamaare to unke jaise daant aur naakhun bhi nahi hain, phir bhi log hame Daayan samajhte hain, unhe to na jane kitna sehna pada hoga."**_ _(I can understand his outlook on the world. I have no teeth or nails like him, but still people call me a witch. I can't even imagine how much he will have suffered because of those things.)_

 _Logan gave a pursed smile. "_ _ **Kash sabki soch tumhari jaisi hoti."**_ _(I wish everyone could think like you.)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"The metal is an alloy called adamantium, supposedly indestructible. It's been surgically grafted to his entire skeleton." Jean said, showing Logan's bone structure to her team on the wide screen of her computer.

Ororo's eyes narrowed. "How could he have survived a procedure like that?"

"His mutation." Jean replied. "He has uncharted regenerative capabilities, enabling him to heal rapidly. It also makes his age impossible to determine. He could very well be older than you, Professor."

"Who did this to him?" it was Scott this time.

Jean sighed. "He doesn't know, nor does he remember anything about his life before it happened."

Xavier pursed his lips. "Experimentation on mutants. It's not unheard of, but I've never seen anything like this before."

Scott looked at the professor. "What do you think Magneto wants with him?"

Charles sighed, contemplating the image running on the screen. "Well, I'm not entirely sure it's _him_ Magneto wants."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _ **"Uh-suniye, thoda pani milega?"**_ _(Uh-excuse me, can I get some water?)_

 _The bunch of women standing on the well giggled to one another as the handsome foreigner asked for a bottle of water from them. Savi watched their reaction from the window of their cart and smirked to herself._

 _Logan returned to the wagon and advanced the bottle towards her. Smirking softly, Savi took it from him. Logan noticed the simper._ _ **"Kya hua? Itna kyun muskura rahi ho?"**_ _(What's the smile for?)_

 _Savi eagerly swallowed a precious gulp before smirking again._ _ **"Agar aap bura naa maane, to hum kuch puchein, Logan ji?"**_ _(If you don't mind, may I ask you something, Logan_ _ji_ _?)_

 _Logan entered the cart and occupied the opposite seat._ _ **"Haan pucho."**_ _(Go ahead.)_

 _ **"Kya aapki shadi hui hai?"**_ _(Are you married?)_

 _Smirking, Logan shook his head._ _ **"Nahi."**_ _(No.)_

 _Savi's eyes decreased in confusion._ _ **"Kyun?"**_ _(Why?)_

 _Logan let out a sharp exhale with a soft shrug_ _ **. "Kyunki ek sainik ki jagah fauj me hoti hai, kisi ghar me nahi."**_ _(Because a soldier is made for fighting in the battle field, not playing house.)_

 _Savi rolled her eyes._ _ **"Aisa sirf aapko lagta hai. Arre ek baar haan bolkar to dekhiye, aapke liye to ladkiyon ki bheed lag jayegi."**_ _(That's pure nonsense. You just need to say yes once and there will be a queue of female suitors before your house.)_

 _Logan almost blushed at warm praise._ _ **"Accha? Aisa kya hai mujh me?"**_ _(Oh really? What is so special about me?)_

 _Savi started counting his virtues on her fingers_ _ **. "Aap jawaan hai, acche dikhte hain, company ke liye kaam karte hain aur sabse badi baat, aap itne acche Insaan hain. Aapko paakar to kisi bhi ladki ke bhaag khul jayenge."**_ _(You are young, handsome, have a respected job and moreover, you have a heart of gold. Any girl would feel lucky to have you.)_

 _Logan laughed lightly to hide the slight blush threatening to creep onto his face._ _ **"Arre abhi mai sirf unnis saal ka hun! Abhi bahot wakt hai mere paas."**_ _(Oh come on, I'm just Nineteen year old! I have a lot of time.)_

 _Savi rolled her eyes again._ _ **"To? Yeh to bahot zyada umar hoti hai yaha Shaadi ke liye. Aap hamaare sath kuch din Dilli me rukiye, suna hai waha bahot saari gori mem rehti hain, aapko zarur koi na koi pasand aa jayegi."**_ _(So? This is a very late age for marriage here in India. You please spend some days with me in Dilli. I have heard that that city is full of many beautiful British women. I'm sure that you will find an eligible bachelorette there.)_

 _Logan leaned back and contemplated the gorgeous face before him through his desireful eyes._ _ **"Par mujhe un jaisi koi ladki nahi chahiye."**_ _(But I don't want any of those women.)_

 _Savi had a curious smile._ _ **"To phir aapko kaisi ladki chahiye?"**_ _(What kind of girl do you want then?)_

 _Logan smirked._ _ **"Mujhe tumhari jaisi ladkiyan pasand hain."**_ _(I want a girl like you.)_

 _Savi's eyes widened._ _ **"Meri jaisi ladki?"**_ _(A girl like me?)_

 _He nodded._ _ **"Tum jaisi sundar, samajhdaar aur bahadur ladki."**_ _(Yes. A beautiful, smart and brave girl like you.)_

 _Savi lowered her head and blushed heavily._ _ **"Prashansa ke liye dhanyawaad. Agar aapko hamari jaisi hi koi ladki chahiye, to hum hi aapke liye ladki dhoondhne ki zimmedari lete hain. Par aapko wahan hamaare sath kuch din rukna hoga."**_ _(Thanks for the compliment. If you really want a girl like me, I take the responsibility of finding a suitable life-partner for you, but you will have to stay there for a few days with me.)_

 _Logan smirked._ _ **"Dekhte hain."**_ _(I'll think about it.)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"So that giant friend of yours," Marie's roommate, Kitty wriggled her eyes mischievously. "Is he staying here?"

Marie smirked and shrugged. "Logan? I don't know, he hasn't decided anything yet."

"It's only him everybody's been talking about since morning." she said with a slightly shy smile. "He's already a sensation among girls."

Marie laughed. "As far as I think, he's not interested in teen meat."

Kitty raised a waggish eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because as far I've seen, the feral dude sees you differently."

Marie was slightly shocked by her comment. "What do you mean?"

Kitty shrugged. "I don't know, he's always gruff and growly when he talks to the teachers and us but he's all...soft and caring when he talks to you."

Marie bit her lip with an unconscious smile that just played on her lips. "Do you really think so?"

Kitty grinned. "Oooh, looks like someone's got a crush on Mr. Logan."

Blushing heavily, Marie laughed and shook her head. "Shut up."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Tilak- A sacred mark worn by a Hindu on the forehead to indicate caste, status, or sect, or as an ornament.**

 **Ji- Ji is a way to give respect someone's name in India. We all still use it :-}**

 **Okay so guys here I'm showing Logan 19 here and Savi is 17. I know it's a crappy combination of ages but let's face it guys, here we're talking about a time when girls were married by 10 or 15 to much older men. (But that was in the past of course because I'm 27 now and still happily unmarried ;p)**


	6. Chapter 6

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 6 ※:※:※:※**

 **Back with a long ass chapter ;-}**

 **Alexa- I also like their pairing lol.**

 **Doctor Rose- Thanks for the review :-}**

 **Killin-time- Glad you liked the fanart :-D I took the original pic from 'Kate & Leopold' :-}**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Ya better got a good reason ta disturb my quiet, wheels."

Xavier smirked and approached the feral man lazily. His eyes also raised to enjoy the sunset.

"This balcony gives the best view of sunset." the old man smiled softly. "My mother sat here every evening with a cup of tea and watched the sun sink. This room always reminds me of her whenever I come here."

Logan smirked back. "Some old memories are worth rememberin' very often."

Xavier gave an agreeing smile before turning his head to Logan. "But unfortunately, you don't have any of those, because you don't remember anything about your past."

Logan's jaw tightened slightly. "Are ya here ta rub salt into my old wounds?"

"No," Charles shook his head quickly. "I am just here to make an offer."

Logan almost laughed as he heard the geezer's words. They reminded him of Marie's from last night. She was right, the manipulative asshole really had some 'tempting' offer for him.

Suppressing the rising laugh, Logan gazed at Xavier through his intense gaze. "So ya really wanna help me about my lost past, huh?" his tongue hesitated as he decided to tell Xavier the name he wanted to know more about so desperately.

"There's a girl," he tone turned distant as he began thinking about Savi. "She always comes in my nightmares. I'm sure she's a huge part of my lost life. I know nothin' but her name and face. It's...it's Savi. If you really wanna win my trust about lettin' ya play with my head, find out more about her for me."

"Okay," Xavier gave a slow understanding nod. "Since your don't trust me or my telepathic team to probe into your brain deeply right now, so just think about her face, so I can also see her."

Logan nodded after a long pause.

Xavier calmly looked into Logan's eyes and entered his brain to see the face Logan was talking about and the flash was a huge shock in itself.

The old telepath pulled back with a loud gasp, shock clearly written on his face. "This girl, Savi, she looks just like-"

"Rogue." Logan calmly completed his sentence for him as he looked back to the darkening sky. "I don't know how it happened but it's on my goddamn plate now. Rogue's talks and behavior have confirmed she's not Savi but her face, it just reminds me of the girl from my dreams every time."

Xavier sighed deeply. "Well, if the girl from your dreams still exists, I'll try to find her identity on a machine of mine. That's going to take some time, so you have to stay here till then."

Logan nodded. "Okay."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _ **"Sirf Chaar din hue tumhare bhai ko gaye hue,"**_ _(It had been just Four days since your brother left,) Victor lifted his head and glared up at the human duo digustfully. It was that Landlord called 'Chhote Thakur' and his slave._

 _ **"Aur tumhare jangli gusse ne apni hi tukdi ke Aath jawaano ko maar dala kyunki wo Enfield bandookon ka istemaal nahi kar rahe the."**_ _(And your uncontrollable wild rage killed eight sepoys of your own squad just because they had forbidden to use those Enfield rifles.)_

 _Victor's upper lip curled up in a low snarl._ _ **"Usse tumhe kya?"**_ _(Why do you care?)_

 _Arjun Pratap Singh glared at Creed's claws._ _ **"Tumhare pichle itihas ke baare me pata kiya hai humne. Canada se ho naa tum dono? Wahan ke jangalon me saalo bitaye, jabtak ek shikari ko tum nahi mil gaye aur wo tumhe yaha le aaya. Uski maut ke baad hi fauj me aaye the naa? Bahot saal chhupa liya inn vehshi naakhuno aur daanto ko. Ab tumhare malikon ko inka pat lag chuka hai. Jante ho uska matlab?"**_ _(I've dug your entire history out. You are both from Canada, right? Spent a lot of years in the wood until a British hunter found you two and brought here. And after his death you two joined the Army, am I right? I've got to say, you've hidden those claws and teeth very expertly for years, but now your seniors know about them. Do you know what that means?)_

 _He ran his obnoxious gaze around the small ramshackle room before bringing it back to Creed._ _ **"Zindagi bhar iss kalkothari me sadoge aur kisi ko pata bhi nahi chalega ki tum aur tumhara wo bhai kabhi East India Company ke liye kaam bhi karte the!"**_ _(You will be forced to spend the rest of your pathetic life in this dark prison and no one will ever know that your and your brother were ever a part of the East India Company!)_

 _The threat tightened the feral's jaw immediately. He gritted his teeth viciously._ _ **"Ek baar dobara puchunga, tumhe isse kya?"**_ _(Once again, why do you care, human?)_

 _The heavily fettered feral's snarl left no effect on the arrogant man. Arjun Singh crossed his arms with a stiff look._ _ **"Hame parwah hai kyunki tumhare bhai ke paas kuch hai jo HAMAARA hai aur hane wo har kimat par wapis chahiye. Aur ab TUM usse hamaare paas walip lekar aaoge."**_ _(I care because your brother has something that is MINE and I want it back at any cost, and now YOU would be the one to bring it back to me.)_

 _Victor glared at the cocky rascal through his frowned gaze as he raised his shackled hand._ _ **"Par pehle mujhe yaha se bahar nikalo."**_ _(But get me out of here, first.)_

 _The rich man gave a smug smirk._ _ **"Samjho shaam tak ho gaya."**_ _(Just wait till the evening.)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Ya were always a weak duckling when it came ta frails, Jimmy." Sabertooth growled to himself, glowering down at his stupid baby brother's dogtags in his hand.

"From that human meat, Savi ta that fuckin' manipulator, Kayla, ya always let those bitches played with yer heart and head. Especially that human cunt," his jaw tightened as he remembered Savi's face. "She had turned ya inta a fuckin' pussy! I never showed it but I was glad when she died!"

He raised his head and replayed his last encounter with his brother and...that blast from his past in his mind. "But she is back again... And you're both together again... How did ya bring her back from the grave, runt?"

"Who brought who back from the grave, handsome?" Sabertooth's deep cogitation was broken by Mystique's seductive tone. He hated to be caught off guard.

"Nonya, shifter." he snarled and spun around to go back to his room but Mystique caught his wrist.

The anil woman passed a flirting smile. "Do you really think you can hide anything from me,' Tooth?" an manicured forefinger advanced to trace his coarse muttonchops. "I know it's about that little sucker. Did she give ya a rough time or-"

Sabertooth caught the finger and shoved it back into the metamorph's chest. "Maybe ya didn't hear me right, shifter. I said it was none of yer fuckin' BUSINESS!" he turned stomp off to his room but-

"Since you're too 'distracted' to complete this mission," Mystique's pissed sentence halted his feet this time. He glared over his shoulder. "Erik has decided to send _me_ to get the job done."

Mystique smirked over her shoulder as she transformed into the Southern girl who had been baffling the big bad Sabertooth's mind since he saw her back from the dead.

"I'll tell her you said Hi."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _ **"Arre Savi, wo maine khane me-"**_ _(Hey Savi, I have ordered some-)_

 _The rest of Logan's sentence got stuck in his throat as he saw Savi trying to apply the turmeric paste on a deep wound on her back in the big oval Acanthus mirror on the wall. The deep cut of the blouse was showing a copious amount of her smooth back that didn't definitely go unnoticed by Logan's eyes._

 _Savi hastily covered her back with her chunri aur flashed a nervous smile._ _ **"Arre aap aa gaye, hum to bas thodi dawa laga rahe the."**_ _(Oh you're back, I was just applying some paste on the wounds.)_

 _Logan nodded and turned for the bathroom but his feet were halted by a sharp scent of fresh blood. Savi's blood. He hastily spun around and ran his eyes all over her. The front was clear._

 _ **"Zara mudna to."**_ _(Turn around.) Savi quietly did as he said. Logan found the source of blood._

 _ **"Tumhare kandhe se khoon beg raha hai."**_ _(Your shoulder is bleeding.) he rushed forward to examine it. The gash was dripping blood from behind the cloth. The sharp stench wafting from it and yellowish redness was hinting at the signs of pus._

 _ **"Aao mere sath."**_ _(Come with me.) he suddenly grabbed her wrist and brought them both to the bed. He sat behind her and whispered softly._ _ **"Apni chunri utaaro."**_ _(Take your chunri off.)_

 _Slightly nervous and clueless, she did as he said. Logan gulped as the tempting view came before his eyes again. He hesitantly cleared his throat and moved her long braid out of his way. Looking at her nervous reflection in the large mirror of their dressing table, Logan muttered lowly._

 _ **"Zakham ko dekhna padega. Kya mai...?"**_ _(Need to see the wound. Can i...?)_

 _Biting the uninjured part of her bottom lip, Savi nodded nervously. Logan nodded back and advanced his fingers toward the criss-cross strings of her blouses. The damned pattern reminded of those useless corsets. Making sure she couldn't see him, he quietly slipped a single claw from his hand and sliced the lacings before pulling it back._

 _ **"He Bhagwaan!"**_ _(Oh God!) Savi almost shouted as she felt the front of her blouse falling down. Her hands rapidly reached up to cover her breasts._ _ **"Ye kya kar diya aapne?! Puri poshak ka satyanash kar dala!"**_ _(What have you done?! You destroyed such a lovely blouse!)_

 _Logan rolled his eyes._ _ **"To kya hua? Mai ek aur dila dunga."**_ _(So what? I'll buy you another one.)_

 _ **"Bina baat ka kharcha mol lena zaruri tha kya?"**_ _(But that is going to be an unnecessary expense!)_

 _ **"Tumhara itna kaskar ganth lagaa a zaruri tha kya?"**_ _(Then why did you tie the knots so tightly?)_

 _ **"Kasungi nahi to khul nahi jayega?"**_ _(Because the loose knots open any time.)_

 _ **"Wo to roz hi khulna hai."**_ _(But you untie them daily anyway.)_

 _ **"Par mujhe dhang se kholna aata hai."**_ _(But I know how to do it.)_

 _ **"Par mujhe nahi aata, isiliye kaat diya."**_ _(But I don't, that's why I had to cut them.)_

 _ **"Itna acchi choli kharaab kar di meri."**_ _(You destroyed such a beautiful piece of cloth.)_

 _ **"Tumhe bilkul aisi hi dusri dila dunga, khush?"**_ _(I will buy you the same dress, okay?)_

 _ **"Par ab bematlab ka kharcha to hoga naa!"**_ _(But that's still going to be an unnecessary expense!)_

 _"Savi..." Logan groaned. "Just shut up and look straight ahead!"_

 _ **"Kya?!"**_ _(What?!)_

 _"Oh god..." Logan smacked his head exasperatedly._ _ **"Arre mai keh raha tha shant raho aur samne dekho taki mai jo kam karne baitha hun, kar sakun, samjhi?"**_ _(All I am telling you to do is shut up and look straight so I can do what I am trying to do here, understand?)_

 _Savi glowered at him in the mirror and grumbled._ _ **"Waah, ek to khud galti karte hain aur phir hame hi sunate hain."**_ _(Great, he is the one who destroyed a nice blouse and I am being scolded for the mistake.)_

 _Logan smirked at the little growl. He wouldn't admit but their little fight sounded like a married couple's who had been together for years. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the unrestricted view now ready to soothe his eyes. Drooling mentally, his fingers flipped over the side the wound was behind. Luckily, the pus had just begun to form so they didn't need to go to the doctor. His other hand's fingers picked a thick glob of turmeric and rushed up to apply it on the cut but halted when a brighter idea occurred to his brain._

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"By the way Rogue, we're all going for a movie today," Bobby cleared his throat. "So...would you like to come with us?"

Marie smiled softly. "Um-why not? I would definitely-"

"Hey kid." her sentence was interrupted by a rough call. Bobby straightened up and stepped away from Marie as he saw the feral man come toward them.

"Hey Logan." Marie greeted the feral with an awkward smile. "How was your another day at the mansion?"

Logan's good mood was already spoiled by the unattractive sight of an ice-prick. With a tensed jaw, he stood next to Marie and shocking both teenagers, wrapped a shielding arm around Marie's shoulder. "It was good, kid." he scanned the boy from head to toe.

"People are overly sweet here, but I think I can survive this."

Marie chuckled lightly. "Glad to hear that and hey, I forgot to introduce you two to each other. Logan, this is Bobby, my new friend and Bobby, this is Logan," she smiled up at her saviour brightly. "The guy I'm standing here because of."

Logan returned the smile before looking back to ice boy. The smile instinctively turned into a glare. "Yer her classmate, right? Just make sure no one messes with her or..." he raised a balled up fist in the air. "He's gonna eat this in the next breakfast."

The poor kid gulped at the frightening warning. "I-I'll make sure of that, s-sir... S-So Rogue, I'll meet you in the evening okay, see you."

"Bobby, wait!" the boy was gone before she could even blink. Marie scowled at the chuckling feral man playfully.

"Keep that on and I'm gonna die with just a fat cat at my bedside."

Logan chuckled again and tucked a stray strand behind her ear, surprising Marie with the little affectionate act. "I'm never gonna let that happen, kid."

Marie smirked. "You can't protect me from everything, Logan."

Logan held her shoulders gently with a promising smile. "I'll always protect you from everything that comes in yer way, kid. That's a promise."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _He looked at Savi's frame that was now nervous again in the mirror and whispered softly._ _ **"Kya tum mujh par bharosa karti ho, Savi?"**_ _(Do you trust me, Savi?)_

 _Savi's gaze nervily raised and met Logan's in the mirror._ _ **"Y-Ye kaisa bewkoofi bhara sawaal hai, Logan Ji?"**_ _(W-What type of foolish question is that, Logan Ji?)_

 _ **"Sirf haan yaa naa me jawaab do, Savi."**_ _(Just yes or no, Savi.)_

 _After a long unnerving pause, Savi gave a slow but firm nod._ _ **"Haan."**_ _(Yes.)_

 _Logan let out a sharp exhale before delivering his next command._ _ **"To apni aankhein band kar lo, aur tab tak mat kholna jab tak mai naa kahun."**_ _(Then close your eyes and do not open them until I say.)_

 _Savi's eyes narrowed at the strange demand. What was Logan's purpose behind it? She had no idea, but still, trusting her saviour's honesty, she closed her eyes and waited to see—or feel—what happened next._

 _Logan now put the bowl of turmeric aside and prepared himself to do what he'd done for a wounded rabbit years ago. He leaned forward and took his tongue out before giving Savi's deep slash a long lick._

 _Savi's body tensed and shivered to her core at the same time. A sudden rush of panic and curiosity ran through her._ _ **"Y-Ye aap kya kar rahe-"**_ _(W-What are you-)_

 _ **"Apni aankhein mat kholna!"**_ _(Don't open your eyes!) Logan ordered._ _ **"Agar tum mujhe par bharosa karti ho to apni aankhein band rakho."**_ _(If you trust me, then keep your eyes closed.)_

 _With no other option, Savi just did as he said. The cut on her shoulder was just a start. Logan decided to lend her some of his generous healing. His mouth lowered and licked every wound, every cut and every bruise on her back, as most of the animals did to treat their injuries. He lapped at every bleeding hole to rid it of trickling blood. An occasional whimper would escape the girl whenever the tip stung any deep wound but all of those pained sounds had a faint scent of arousal behind them._

 _By the time he was done, he could smell Savi's thick and sweet arousal blooming between her legs. Her heaving chest, raging heartbeats and heavy dampness under her skirt, the poor virgin had no idea what was happening to her. On the other hand, the intoxicating scent of Marigolds mixed with Sandalwood started affecting Logan's manhood, too. As a result, he was painfully hard within mere seconds._

 _Completely aroused, he suddenly held Savi's shoulders and growled in her ears._ _ **"Meri taraf mudo."**_ _(Turn to me.)_

 _Keeping her eyes squeezed shut, Savi turned around to let her saviour do whatever he wanted with her. Logan cupped that adorably innocent face and licked the bruise on her left cheek and then the cut on her forehead and then the swollen livid bruise on her right cheek. When he was sure that the rest of her face was covered in his curing saliva, he diverted his attention to her split bottom lip struggling to recover every day. Swallowing anxiously, he advanced and brushed the tip of his tongue over the reddened petal._

 _Savi's eyes jerked open. She had disobeyed him and she had a valid reason this time. Shivering uncontrollably, she gazed into Logan's eyes for a long uninterrupted minute. Logan was unable to read her expression. Was she shocked or angry or hurt?_

 _Suddenly, one of her hands slowly moved up his chest as she stared up into his eyes. The young male's breath hitched in his throat as this young female slowly moved her body toward his and leaned up, as if...silently challenging him to do it again._

 _In a damned blink of an eye, Logan suddenly grabbed her face and yanked her lips to his for a hungry kiss but before he could do so-_

 _*knock-knock*_

 _Their heated moment was disturbed by a sharp knock on the door. They rapidly flinched away from each other and Savi hastily covered herself with her chunri. Totally embarrassed, they jerked their heads up and looked at the old door. Logan recognized the scent of the old inn-owner._

 _ **"Aapka khaana laya hun, saheb."**_ _(Your dinner, sir.)_

 _Wiping the wanton look off his face, Logan quickly climbed out of the bed and rushed to the door to open it._

 _ **"Aao andar."**_ _(Come in.)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Next time:- Marie finds out about Savi and Savi and Logan consummate their relationship ;-}**

 **So guys this was the last update of TTOL until Christmas because I'm currently working on two Christmas fics I'm going to post one by one in the next two weeks so Merry Christmas from Marie, Savi and Logan in advance 🎅🎄🎁😘 ;-}**


	7. Chapter 7

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 7 ※:※:※:※**

 **Sorry guys, this one didn't turned out to be as nice as I wanted it to (It's a horrible combination of sad and sexy), that's why I had to divide this update into two chapters and I'm posting them both together.**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 _She couldn't see..._

 _Because her eyes had rolled closed in marvelous pleasure..._

 _She couldn't think..._

 _Because his lips had stolen that ability..._

 _She couldn't stop..._

 _Because his strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame weren't letting her..._

 _She was just going down...and down...and down..._

Marie was jerked awake by the damned dream again. Panting softly, she ran a hand through her sweaty hair and shook her head. It was her third time in a row. Why the hell did her brain force her to see the same damned dream again and again?!

She looked over her shoulder and found Kitty sleeping peacefully. She rolled onto her side and tried to go back to sleep but the closed square was making her feel suffocated. She climbed out of the bed and put on her slippers to head out for some fresh air. She quietly walked out of her room and unconsciously stepped toward Logan's when his words from their last conversation echoed in their mind.

 _"I'll always protect you from everything that comes in yer way, kid. That's a promise."_

She needed a friend to talk to about her stupid vision and strangely enough, Logan was the first name that came to her mind at the moment.

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 ** _Aapka khaana laya hun, saheb."_** _(Your dinner, sir.)_

 _Wiping the wanton look off his face, Logan quickly climbed out of the bed and rushed to the door to open it._

 ** _"Aao andar."_** _(Come in.)_

 _The old man walked in and placed the food on a small old table, totally unaware of the heated situation between the couple. When he was done, he sauntered out carelessly and closed the door behind him._

 _Logan latched the door before turning around to face the heavy embarrassment hanging between him and Savi. The ashamed girl's eyes running all over the floor to find some small pit so she could hid in it forever. She didn't know what had happened to her a couple of minutes ago. All her dignity and limitations, she was ready to put everything at stake and wanted Logan to..._

 _Really?!_

 _Logan ran a hand through his hair as he cleared his throat._ ** _"C-Chalo, khana thanda ho raha hai."_** _(C-Come on, dinner is getting cold.)_

 _When Savi made no attempt to get off the bed, he sighed deeply._ ** _"A-Ab jo hua usse bhul bhi jao, Savi. Wo bas...jawaani ka josh tha jo accha hua ki wakt rehte utar gaya. Ab chalo jaldi se khana kha lete hain aur so jate hain, kyunki agar hum subah jaldi nikle, to hi shaam tak Dilli pahunchenge."_** _(J-Just forget what happened a few minutes ago, Savi. That was just...a moment of passion that luckily passed without leaving any regrets behind. Now let us finish all this and go to sleep. We need to get up early tomorrow or we won't be able to reach Dilli before sunset.)_

 _Savi looked away from him and quietly rolled onto her side._ ** _"Aap kha lijiye, hame bhookh nahi hai."_** _(You please finish it, I'm not hungry anymore.)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 ** _Jaane do usse!"_** _(Let her go!)_

 ** _"Khatam kar do in dono ko!"_** _(Finish them both!)_

 _"C-Close your eyes, i-it won't hurt that much then..."_

 _"SAVI! ! ! ! ! !"_

Logan was being forced to watch the same damned nightmare by his mind again. Growling inaudibly, his head thrashed from side to side. His senses too overwhelmed to notice the soothing scent of Marie's Marigolds standing on the other side of his door.

Marie's hand reached up to knock and found the door unlocked. Maybe Logan forgot to close it. She slowly pushed it open and stepped in. Logan's low growls could be heard from the door. She quietly sauntered over and looked down at her friend. The poor man was also facing a nightmare. Her bare hand slowly and hesitantly reached over to wake him up.

"L-Logan?" she whispered shakily. "Logan, wake up."

That trembling whisper was all it took. Logan's blades instinctively jumped out and targeted the body before them. His eyes snapped open when his flaring nostrils caught Marie's pained scent in the air and his ears traced her choking gasps.

"M-Marie..." Logan's eyes widened in great horror. He couldn't believe he just hurt his Marie, his Savi!

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 ** _"Jaago devi ji, aa gayi aapki manzil."_** _(Wake up, sleeping beauty. You finally reached your destination.)_

 _Savi's just awakened eyes sparkled with great joy as she looked at her uncle's house through the closed window of their cart. Smiling, she hastily stepped out of the cart. She looked back to Logan with a grateful smile._ ** _"Dhanyawad, Logan ji. Hame itni dur sahi salamat lane ke liye."_** _(Thank you, Logan ji, for bringing me so far safely.)_

 _That one warm smile melted Logan completely. It had been missing from her beautiful face since whatever happened between them last night._

 _With a heavy heart that wasn't ready to let this wonderful woman go, Logan gave a sad smile and handed her her small drawstring bag._ ** _"Ye to mera farz tha. Ab jao, tumhare mama ko tumhe dekh kar bahot khushi hogi."_** _(It was my responsibility. Now go, your uncle would be so happy to see you back.)_

 _Savi's eyes narrowed._ ** _"Aap mere sath nahi aa rahe hain?"_** _(Are you not coming with me?)_

 _Logan shook his head sadly as he hesitantly touched the new pink skin on her cheek. All her other wounds were also gone. The naive girl didn't even raised a single question about how it happened in just one night._

 ** _"Nahi. Company ka telegram aaya tha. Mujhe ab wapis jana hoga."_** _(No. Company has sent a telegram. I have to go back as soon as possible.)_

 _That was the only lie he could think of at the moment._

 ** _"Oh."_** _Savi gave an understanding nod._ ** _"To phir chalte hain hum ab. Aap apna khayal rakhiyega, Logan ji."_** _(So let's say goodbye then? You please take care of yourself, Logan ji.)_

 _With that emotional goodbye, Savi spun around and hastily stepped towards her destination. She wiped a single tear off the corner of her eye. She wasn't going to look over her shoulder one last time, because she was sure that she would break down and ran back into her saviour's arms. They both knew that it was just a small journey they needed to make to reach here, but parting would hurt so much, they didn't know that._

 _Savi finally reached the door and raised her hand to knock but before she could do so, the noise of a heated argument struck at her ears through the door._

 ** _"Kaan khol kar sun lo ji. Agar tumhari wo badchalan bhanji waha se bhaag kar yaha rehne aayi to hum keh dete hain, hum mayeke chale jayenge aur kabhi wapis nahi aayenge! Arre ek to dayan, aur upar se roz uss angrez ke sath muh kala kara rahi hai, aisi ladki ko hum yaha pair bhi nahi rakhne denge!"_** _(Hear me once and for all, if that immoral neice of yours came here to leave with us, I warn you, I will go back to my mother and never return! First she was proven to be a witch, and now I'm hearing that she's warming the bed of a bloody foreigner every night?! I will never let such an unscrupulous girl live here!)_

 _Her aunt's harsh words about her own niece shattered Savi's heart completely. This place was her only hope, and it was also destroyed. She had nowhere else to go now. She had just one option left now. She needed to finish this pathetic life of hers for good._

 _Her feet absentmindedly turned to the path that went to Yamuna river. When she was small, her uncle took her and his son there to fish. Unfortunately, she could never get a chance to learn swimming, but now that ignorance was going to relieve her of this sinful life of hers._

 _Logan frowned as he watched Savi come back sadly and take an unknown trail. He called her name but she didn't listen to him and kept walking mindlessly. The scent of fresh tears hit at Logan's nostrils and made him worried immediately. He rushed after Savi. Hearing Logan coming after her, Savi started running and kept running until she reached the small hill the great Yamuna river was streaming under. She climbed up the hill and found herself standing on the cliff. She looked down and gulped nervously. Her feet hesitated to step forward but her heart tried to convince them. The cliff was the end of all her problems and grief. She needed to do it, yes, that was the right decision._

 _As she tried to advanced, Logan grabbed her wrist and yanked her back into his arms._

 ** _"Pagal ho gayi ho, Savi?! Kya karne ja rahi thi?!"_** _(Have you gone insane, Savi?! What the hell were you trying to do?!)_

 _Savi simply burst into tears and loud cries._ ** _"M-Mar jane dijiye, Logan ji! Hum bas marna chahte hain!"_** _(P-Please let me die, Logan ji! I want to die!)_

 ** _"Par kyu? Kaya jaha tumhare mama ne?!"_** _(But why? What did your uncle say to you?!)_

 ** _"K-Kuch bhi to nahi!"_** _(N-Nothing!) she sobbed loudly._ ** _"Jo kuch kehna tha wo to meri mami ne keh diya! Agar unhe bhi aisa lagta hai ki mai ek dayan hun jo apne pati ko kha gayi aur ab ek angrez ke sath raatein guzaar rahi hai to thik hai! Aisi zindagi se to mar jana kahi behtar hai!"_** _(Because my aunt has said everything already! If she also thinks that I am a bloody witch who brutally killed her husband and is now sleeping with a foreigner then okay! Let me die and finish this mess right here, because death is a much better option than such a notorious life!)_

 _Logan suddenly tightened his arms around her as he pulled her closer and roughly cupped her face._ ** _"Mai tumhe aisa kuch nahi karne dunga!"_** _(I will let you do no such thing, you hear me?)_

 ** _"Kyu, Logan ji?"_** _(Why, Logan ji?) Savi let out a loud sniffle, looking into Logan's eyes._ ** _"Aakhir kyu aap hamari itni parwah karte hain?"_** _(Why do you care about me so much?)_

 _Gazing into her teary eyes, Logan searched for a believable reply._ ** _"Kyunki..."_** _(Because...) when he couldn't find one, he simply gave up and placed his lips on hers before admitting his feelings to hers with his first kiss._

 ** _"Kyunki mai tumhe chahta hun!"_** _(Because I want you!)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

He pulled back his claws and shook his head repeatedly. "N-No..." His brain had stopped working completely. He had no idea what to do to save her so he just screamed. "H-Help me! S-Somebody, help! Somebody plea-"

Logan's eyes once again widened but due to unbearable agony this time when Marie placed her trembling hand on his cheek and started sucking his healing to save herself. Logan's face suddenly turned pale and veiny, his mouth opened and struggled to tell her to stop while Marie was surrounded by the visions of _his_ nightmare she had just absorbed from Logan and to her biggest surprise, it was about _her_.

 _It was her...tied to a tree and crying before a furious Logan._

The More healing she took in, the more visions related to that nightmare started overwhelming her brain.

 _Logan rescuing her from an angry mob...Logan saving her from a man with claws...Logan taking her somewhere...she laughing with Logan...Logan licking her wounds..._

Her eyes broadened in shock when she witnessed _her_ dream in the memories she had just stolen from Logan.

 _She falling off a precipice with Logan's arms wrapped around her waist and his lips kissing hers passionately..._

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _Savi's glistening pools widened as she felt Logan's lips on hers. She couldn't believe what was really happening. Logan... kissing her so madly...? Futilely trying to push him away, her feet stepped back in mild horror and slipped off the cliff and before they could understand, they were both going down and down..._

 _She couldn't see..._

 _Because her eyes had rolled closed in marvelous pleasure..._

 _She couldn't think..._

 _Because his lips had stolen that ability..._

 _She couldn't stop..._

 _Because his strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame weren't letting her..._

 _She was just going down...and down...and down..._

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Now please go for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 8 ※:※:※:※**

 **Dear bub,**

 **If ya've taken the direct jump (that's usually a smart-ass move) and come here without readin' the previous chapter, just go back and read that shit before coming back here.**

 **Thank ya**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _Savi let out a muffled cry as the cold water of Yamuna touched her back. Her legs instinctively started struggling to cut through the strong flow of the river. Her fear of drowning was sensed by Logan. Logan finally broke the kiss to swim for both of them and brought them both to the shore. Once they were out of the cold stream, panting breathlessly, Savi glowered at him fiercely._

 ** _"Ye paap hai, Logan ji. Widhwa hai hum! Hume kisi paraye mard ki or dekhne ki bhi ijazat nahi hai!"_** _(it is a sin, Logan ji. I'm a widow for God's sake! I'm not even allowed to look at any other man!)_

 _Logan walked to her and cupped her cheeks again._ ** _"Sirf kuch logo ki gandi soch ki wajah se apna jeewan khatam karna paap hai, Savi. Aur jahan tak baat rahi tumhare widhwa hone ki, maine kabhi tumhe ek widhwa ke roop me dekhi hi nahi. Mere liye to tum ek sundar, samajhdaar aur himmat wali ladki ho jisne duniye se apne atm-samman ke liye duniya se ladaai ladi hai."_** _(Ending your life just because some narrow-minded people cannot stand your existence is a sin, Savi. And as far as it's about you being a widow, I have never seen you as one. I've always seen you as a beautiful, smart and brave woman who has fought the whole world to protect her dignity.)_

 ** _"Par, Logan ji..."_** _(But, Logan ji...)_

 _"Shhh..." Logan put a forefinger on her lips and bored his eyes into hers deeply. She needed to hear it once and for all._

 ** _"Aaj se tum sirf meri ho, Savi, sirf meri..."_** _(From now on you're only mine, Savi, only mine...)_

 _※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※_

 _With that Logan began to cover her face with his much more confident kisses and licks. Her forehead, her lashes, the top of her nose, he covered every bit of her beautiful face with his feathery touch before starting to run his hands all over her back greedily. After throwing her soaked chunri away, his fingers got tangled up in the knotted strings of her blouse and once again used his claws to cut the thin ropes._

 _"L-Logan ji-" Savi's protest was swallowed by another vehement kiss that took her breath away. Her rapidly weakening objection was overpowered by her rapidly strengthening arousal. Without wasting any more time, he laid her on the moist ground and slowly pulled the ruined piece of cloth off her bosom. Savi's hands instinctively reached up to cover her naked chest from Logan's hungry gaze but he stopped her._

 _"Damn, Savi..." The heavenly sight of her heavy breasts soothed Logan's eyes. His eyes had encountered a girl's bare beauty for the very first time and it had driven him insane._

 ** _"Tum to kamaal ki khoobsurat ho..."_** _(Your beauty is marvelous...)_

 _Blushing furiously, Savi turned her head to the side. Logan took advantage of the moment and began to kiss every inch of all that exposed skin._

 _"A-Ahhh..." Savi moaned softly as his mouth reached her left mound and gave the dark brown bud an experimental lick that pulled an instant moan out of Savi's throat. The wet lap was just a start. At the next second, he began to devour the plump mounds alternately._

 _Roaming her fingers through Logan's wet curls unconsciously, Savi arched her back when Logan's exploring fingers advanced downwards and began to slip into her skirt. Feeling her body begin to tense up, he attempted to relax her by running his hand along the length of her body._

 ** _"Daro mat, Savi...mai tumhare sath koi zabardasti nahi karunga."_** _(Don't be afraid, Savi...I'm not going to hurt you.)_

 _Once her body calmed down a little bit, Logan gently untied the knot of her skirt and dragged it down her legs. After getting rid of her long knickers too, now Logan reached between her legs and leered at the small triangle covered with a light bush._

 _Logan wouldn't lie to himself. Even at this mature age of Nineteen, he'd never bedded a woman before. Not because he was always busy, or his brother had forbidden him to do so, but just because..._

 _His_ ** _animal_** _had never let him do that._

 _Yes. Logan's_ ** _animal_** _. His dark entity, his internal strength, that had taught him how to use his instincts to survive in the wild. His animal had always guided him about every aspect of his life. It helped him understand the other animals around him when he and Victor lived in the wood and when that human hunter brought them back to the human Bustee, it helped him understand their emotions and life style. It never liked humans, but always encouraged Logan to help those in need. And as far as it was about fulfilling his bodily needs, it never supported their elder brother's choice for meaningless fucks._

 _Because animals didn't choose fucks, they chose Mates._

 _As a Mate for both Logan and itself, It always wanted such a companion who would satisfy all their basic needs. She would mate with them, give birth to their cubs and help Logan to raise them well. He tried to find all these virtues in the women he met in those brothels his brother took him to, but unfortunately, none of those strumpets had all these things._

 _But Savi...she had all these virtues._

 _And maybe that's why both he and his animal wanted to mate with her so eagerly._

 _※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※_

 _He once again leered at her beautiful womanhood. His sex education was completely based on all the erotic books he used to read in his spare time. As far as his brother's teachings went, it was all about taking a whore from behind so they wouldn't have to look at a woman's face while taking her, let alone taste her, something he had only seen animals do to their females in the wood. The strange act had always fascinated him and made him wonder what a woman's essence actually tasted like._

 ** _The animal purrs._**

 ** _Taste her, lick the Mate..._**

 _Listening to his animal like a possessed body, Logan slowly reached down and placed a soft kiss on the bushy mound._

 _"L-Logan ji!" Savi closed her thighs in mild horror. The shocking act pulled her out of her pleasure haze instantly. She shook her head shakily._ ** _"Y-Ye aap kya kar rahe hain..."_** _(W-What are you doing...)_

 _Logan's hands traveled up to relax her again._ ** _"Daro mat Savi, thodi der me tumhe accha lagne lagega..."_** _(Relax, Savi... I'm only trying to please you...) although he wasn't sure about that himself, that was all he could mutter to calm her._

 _"P-Par, Logan ji..."_

 _The rest of her sentence dissolved in her throat as Logan dragged his whole tongue along her tiny cleft mischievously. He rested both of her long legs over his broad shoulders and began to play with her precious treasure. He slid his hungry tongue between her lips into her unknown, coating it with her generously flowing nectar._

 _"M-Mmmm..." Savi's protests had turned into loud moans and gasps now. Her grip was thightening in Logan's hair even more with each passing second. She had no idea what was happening to her body. Her husband had never made her feel like this. Before her marriage, her friends often said that their first time was a quite painful experience, but she wasn't sure if it was really pain or something else. This feeling, it was just...a coiled up tension forming in the pit of her stomach and increasing with each passing minute._

 _She arched her back again when Logan's thick middle finger probed into her extremely tight hole while his mouth closed over the throbbing nub between her neither lips. Sensing her discomfort, he tried to keep his little exploration gentle and careful. His finger stopped when it bumped into her barrier. Just a little teasing and she received an explosive release._

 _"L-LOGAN JI! H-Hum...MMMM!"_

 _Grinning at his smug victory, Logan reached back down and licked her gushing entrance completely clean before pulling back to shed his clothes. Shuddering in her soothing afterglow, Savi raked her appreciative gaze down Logan's magnificent physique. She blushed furiously and closed her eyes when they caught the sight of his huge erection ready for the main event. Smirking, Logan crowed up her small frame. He settled between her legs again. Savi bit her bottom lip when she felt the wide tip of Logan's huge length against her orifice. He slid his fingers through her hair gently, tilting her head and whispered softly._

 ** _"Apni aankhein kholo."_** _(Look at me.)_

 _※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※_

 _Savi slowly opened her eyes. The moment her eyes caught his, Logan gave the first push. Inch by beautiful inch, Logan's length began to make space for itself within Savi's squirming body. The poor human girl's face tensed again as she started taking all of him inside her. She turned her head to the side and let a couple of tears of sharp agony escape her as Logan broke her barrier and claimed her forever. Her pure blood smeared his organ. Logan finally stopped moving and hastily wiped her tears before starting to whisper sweet nothings in her ear to comfort her._

 ** _"Shhh...ro mat, Savi...bas thodi der hi dard hoga..."_** _(Shhh...please don't cry, Savi...it only hurts at first...)_

 _Savi's glistening eyes widened when a warm drop fell on her cheek out of nowhere. She looked back to Logan and found him crying, and those tears were for her only._

 _The entire act melted all her anger and nervousness._

 _Logan hadn't realized that he was crying until Savi's fingers unconsciously raised to brushed his tears away. Smiling weakly, she now wrapped her arms around Logan's wet naked back and pulled his closer. Shocking him completely, she slowly kissed his lips softly and nodded._

 ** _"H-Hum ab taiyar hain..."_** _(I-I am ready now...)_

 _That was all Logan needed to hear. The young man smoothed his hands over her smooth legs and wrapped them around his hips before starting to move in and out of Savi slowly and gently, spreading her to fit him with every sweet Invasion, his mouth sought Savi's again and Savi also welcomed the impassioned kiss this time. Her pain soon transformed into a lustful frenzy that made her wave against Logan's shoves with a loud moan._

 _"Ohh...L-Logan ji..."_

 _Away from the hunting eyes of this cruel world, in the lap of mother nature, the young couple was passionately making love, chasing after the heavenly bliss mankind was crazy after._

 _Savi's tightening muscles declared another crashing release and Logan's pushes instinctively turned into thrusts. His Interlocked his fingers with hers. Shoving in and then pulling back again, hearing her melodic screams and forcing her body to dance on his rhythm, Logan finally pushed them both over the edge and let their bodies gain a mutual soul-shaking climax._

 _"MINEEE!"_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Honestly, I had tried to make both updates a little bit better, but due to my crappy English and slight distraction I've been facing in my real life for the past few days didn't let that happen, so sorry again 😞**

 **If you liked it even a little bit, please write a review and yeah—Happy New Year in advance 🎆🎉🎊🍻😘**


	9. Chapter 9

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 9 ※:※:※:※**

 **Sorry for long absence guys, hope my update'll compensate for that ;-}**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Her eyes broadened in shock when she witnessed _her_ dream in the memories she had just stolen from Logan.

 _She falling off a precipice with Logan's arms wrapped around her waist and his lips kissing hers passionately..._

Her shock caused her to pull her fingers back. Shaking lika a dry leaf, Logan fell off the bed and passed out. Marie spun around with a horrified look on her face as all the teachers burst into the room and gasped at the sight. Jean rushed forward to check on Logan.

"Scott, grab a pillow!"

"Whats going on here?" Xavier hurried into the room and fell shocked to see an unconscious Logan on the floor.

"Looks like Rogue's absorbed him." Ororo replied, hurrying to the numbed man.

A teary-eyed Marie looked to Ms. Munroe and sobbed. "I-lt was an accident..."

When she noticed a large amount of shock and fear on the faces of all the teachers and the kids standing on the door, she suddenly felt like an untouchable monster. Their reaction shattered her heart. For once she thought about running out of the room to hide in some dark corner of the house and crying in private but for some strange reason, her inner voice opposed her decision, something it had never done before.

 _Stay here and take care of Logan._

Jean looked back to Ororo. "We gotta take him to the med-lab."

A muscled teenager named Piotr stepped forward to help Scott carry Logan down to the med lab. Marie tried to go after them but Jean stopped her. "You better stay away from everyone for now."

Her bitter command made Marie cry. Her tears melted Xavier's heart. "Let her come along, Jean."

"But, professor-"

"She's Logan's friend, dear. Besides, she will be careful about her skin in the lab."

With a low growl, Jean allowed her to come with them. They took Logan down to the lab while she, Ororo and Charles waited outside. After two long hours, Jean finally came out of the room and gave an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, he is out of danger now. His healing factor took care of all the internal damage but he still needs some rest so I've given him a heavy dose of sedatives." Marie folded her hands and thanked God for listening to her prayer.

Xavier smiled up at the teenager. "Your friend's out of danger now, dear. Now you should also go back to your room and have some rest, or you'll be late for your classes tomorrow. I'll inform you when he wakes up."

In spite of her intense desire to stay and look after Logan, Marie helplessly nodded. For one last time she looked at Logan's unconscious profile through the round window of door and spun around to go back to her room, hoping that her friend would get well by tomorrow morning.

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _"How the hell did ya get so lucky, bub?"_

 _That was the only sentence that came to Logan's mind as his eyes raked down Savi's bare beauty. Propped on his right elbow, he admired the arousing sight before him. Her raven black hair wildly spread on the leafy ground they had chosen to sleep after their passionate coupling, her lips swollen due to being kissed again and again and from her heaving bosom to her ankle, her entire smooth body was covered with his scent and light marks his grip had left on her._

 _ **The animal growls in pleasure.**_

 _ **That is how our Mate should look every morning.**_

 _With a light yawn, Savi buried her face into Logan's chest and rubbed her face against the furry surface until her just awakened senses realized where she was and who was sleeping next to her. She snapped open her eyes and looked up._

 _Logan smiled down at her._ _ **"Suprabhat."**_ _(Good morning.)_

 _All her embarrassment and nervousness returned as a new morning knocked at her brain's door with a new reality of her life. She slept with Logan ji last night, in his arms and with his seed in her..._

 _Suddenly embarrassed, Savi hastily rolled onto opposite side to avoid Logan's gaze. Her action narrowed Logan's eyes. His nose smelled her embarrassment and made his heart sink._

 _Was she embarrassed about previous night?_

 _His hand slowly reached over to touch Savi's upper arm as he asked softly._ _ **"Kya tum kal raat jo kuch bhi hamaare beech hua uske liye sharminda ho?"**_ _(Are you ashamed of whatever we did last night?)_

 _Chewing her bottom lip, Savi looked over her shoulder. Care, worry and slight fear, all of Logan's emotions he was feeling at the moment were swimming in his eyes. The previous night flashed before her eyes again. The image of Logan's lips affectionately gliding over her wet skin while his young manhood passionately claiming her young womanhood down there made her shudder. She would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't enjoy every single minute of it and Savi never lied._

 _She slowly shook her head._ _ **"Nahi."**_ _(No.)_

 _That one word cleared all the doubts. Logan pulled Savi back against his chest and buried his nose into her still damp hair. Smiling weakly, Savi also wrapped her fingers over Logan's grip around her waist._

 _ **"Ab aage kya karenge Logan, ji?"**_ _(What are we going to do now, Logan ji?)_

 _Logan smiled in her hair mischievously as one of his hands traveled down, picked up Savi's leg and rested it over his thigh._ _ **"Sabse pehle hum yaha se niklenge aur kahi dur aisi jagah jayenge jaha hame koi dhoondh naa sake aur..."**_ _(First of all, we'll go away from everyone and everything we know and find a place to live where no one can find us and...) Savi gasped with a deep blush as she felt Logan slip into her already moistened core._ _ **"Aur hame pareshan kar sake."**_ _(And disturb us.)_

 _Savi once again turned her head, but to capture Logan's mouth in a passionate kiss this time while their bodies moved in unison._ _ **"Par aapki naukri...aur bhai ka kya hoga?"**_ _(But what about your work...and your brother?)_

 _Savi moaned against his mouth his hands began to play with her breasts waggishly._ _ **"Mai General Hearsey ko ek chitthi bhej kar apna pata bata dunga. Wah ek bahot samajhdaar aadmi hain. Mujhe yakin hai wo mere bhai ko sab samjha denge aur agar wah yaha aana chahega to usse mujhse milne bhej denge."**_ _(I'll send a letter to General Hersey to inform him about my plan and new address. He is an intelligent man. I am sure that he will make my brother understand everything and send him here if he wishes to see me.)_

 _ **"Par, Logan ji—A-Ahhh!"**_

 _Logan cut her next question with a naughty tweak he gave to her left nipple._ _ **"Ab Logan ji-wogan ji nahi chalega. Ab tum sirf mujhe Logan keh kar bulaogi."**_ _(Enough of this 'Logan ji' nonsense, you are only going to call me Logan from now on, understand?"_

 _Savi grinned and nodded before throwing her head back to let herself drown in the pool of this maddening pleasure..._

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Ignoring all the fearful eyes and whispering mouths, Marie exhaled a sharp breath and advanced toward her class. She had barely taken ten steps when her eyes automatically turned toward Logan's empty room.

 _ **Wolverine purrs.**_

 _ **Let's go inside, darlin'.**_

Her feet unconsciously decided to follow the command of that small part of Wolverine she'd absorbed from Logan last night. It had miraculously silenced all other voice always irritating her. She reached the door. It was unlocked, maybe they forgot to close it last night. She pushed it open and walked in. She ran her sad eyes around. He was supposed to be sleeping in his room at the moment but...

She sauntered further into the room and began tracing a finger over his various possessions. His duffel bag, his watch and the keys of his truck. She picked up his jacket lying on the floor and traced her trembling fingers over it. A sad smile touched her lips. This thing was always attached to him like second skin.

As she tried to put the jacket on the bed, a folded piece of paper fell from the inner pocket of it. Marie's eyes narrowed. Marie picked it up and unfolded it. Her narrowed pools widened at once as she found her own sketch drawn on the soiled paper.

The sketch had her eyes, nose and lips. Apart from the neatly trimmed hair from Victorian Era, the rest of her features were totally similar to hers but...when did Logan make this sketch?

"Rogue, what did you do?" Marie's self-questioning was interrupted by a familiar voice. She put the paper aside and looked over her shoulder and smiled weakly. "Bobby..."

 _ **Wolverine growls.**_

 _ **Stay away from the other male.**_

Bobby walked in slowly with a cautious look on her face. "They say you're stealing other mutants' powers."

"No!" Marie protested. "l just borrowed his power."

Bobby sighed. "You never use your power against another mutant."

Marie lowered her head and whispered guiltily. "l had no choice..."

"No, you have to understand," Bobby spoke sternly. "If l were you, l'd get myself outta here."

His bitter words caused Marie to look back up with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Bobby bored his eyes into hers. "Listen, the students are freaked. Professor Xavier's furious. l don't know what he'll do with you, l think it'll be easier on your own."

His hostile words broke Marie completely. She once again felt like an untouchable monster everybody was scared of. And they should be, she'd almost killed Logan last night, dammit! Her shaking legs dragged themselves toward the door. Bobby is right, this school has no place for a girl whose touch is deadly for the others. She needs to go away, she needs to go away...

Marie's running frame brought an evil smirk to Bobby's lips as his irises flashed a yellow glint.

"Now I'm coming for your little machine, Charles."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _ **Two Months Later**_

 _Humming softly before an old mirror, Savi wore her long hair in plaits and then picked up the new earrings Logan'd brought for her yesterday. She completed her adornment with a small_ _bindi_ _of vermillion she drew in the centre of her forehead. Once she was done, she smiled at herself in the mirror as her hands smoothed out her sky blue skirt. This dress was her favorite one because it was Logan's favorite colour._

 _She cleared her throat and tried to pose like those elegant British women she had seen in Bengal. Her mouth drawled the words she had recently learnt from her man. "Oh my, you are looking absolutely great, my dear."_

 _She laughed lightly. She spoke English only in her little class Logan was the teacher of. Although Savi saw no use of it he'd insisted her to learn English so she could handle any kind of situation without him if she ever came across a foreigner._

 _The light knock on their door made her smile. Logan had finally returned from hunting. She hastily crossed the room and opened the door but stepped back in heavy sock mixed with mild horror as she found an unexpected guest standing on her door._

 _ **"Kaisi ho, Savi?"**_ _(How are you, Savi?) Victor flashed his fangs in a malicious grin, advancing towards the tiny frail._

 _ **"Meri yaad aayi?"**_ _(Missed me?)_

 _Gulping nervously, Savi took another step back and nodded shakily. "H-Haan-I mean...y-yes...i-i'm fine..."_

 _Victor gave a slightly surprised smirk. "Oh, so my little brother's teachin' his bitch our tongue, huh?" he tried to smell his brother's presence, it was everywhere, even on the frail, but he was not at home at the moment. He cast an eye around the little hut he could smell his baby brother's hard work on._

 _Savi gulped at the horrifying sight of his growing claws and darkening eyes._

 _"Gotta say, Jimmy boy's finally learnt to make a shelter in the wood but unfortunately," he suddenly grabbed her braid and yanked her to him to glower at the terrified girl. "Ya will not be here ta warm his bed anymore."_

 _"V-Victor!" Savi struggled against the giant man's grip. "L-Let go of me, please!"_

 _Creed rolled his eyes and dragged the human girl with him mercilessly. "Shut yer yap and just come with me, frail or-"_

 _"VICTOR!"_

 _Creed smirked wickedly as his little brother's infuriated roar touched his ears. He looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."_

 _Logan's jaw tightened even more when he saw a couple of tears in his Savi's eyes. A relieved smile occupied her lips. "L-Logan..."_

 _ **The animal snarls.**_

 _ **The other male tried ta hurt Mate, teach him a lesson!**_

 _Logan clenched his fists and gave the last warning. "Victor, let Savi go or I'll-"_

 _"Or you'll what!" Creed smirked at tiny threat. "What will ya-"_

 _Logan did not even let Creed finish his sentence. One leap through the air and Logan made a lightning-fast pounce at his brother. The ferocity behind the raining blows even surprised Victor. It took him a long minute to react but when he did, he brought his knees up, kicked Logan off his chest and seized a chance to attack him. Savi's screaming pleas were leaving no effect on them both._

 _"Please! Stop fighting, you two!"_

 _Grappling wildly, both brothers took their fight out of the hut. Creed's taunts were still showering at the smaller feral. "Ya didn't come, ya didn't write, how else was I supposed ta get yer attention?"_

 _Logan's angry fist met Creed's chin. "Stop lying! I did send a letter ta General Hearsey and told him ta send ya here if ya wanted!"_

 _Victor smirked bitterly and gave his brother's chest a trio of long slashes, making him snarl in pain. "Ya have no goddamn idea what that old shit did ta me in yer bloody absence, little brother! He imprisoned me just because I killed a few pawns of his!"_

 _Logan's hands abruptly stopped fighting as he heard his elder sibling. "W-What?"_

 _Victor nodded viciously. "And that Thakur Arjun Pratap Singh was the only man who bothered to get me outta that hell hole when ya were busy ridin' that little bitch!" a determined look took over the taller man's face. "All he wants the girl in return brother, and I'm takin' her!"_

 _Logan suddenly grabbed his brother's throat and pinned him to the trunk behind him. "Savi is not going anywhere, Victor!"_

 _"Oh really?" another bitter smirk played on Creed's blood spitting mouth. "Now yer ready ta hurt yer own brother after that wench, huh? I can see ya even sacrificed yer little virginity on her. What is so special about her, huh? Is she that good in bed? Maybe I should also pull that twig under me and-"_

 _"SHUT UP, VICTOR!" Logan roared in rage and pointed his just prodded out bone claws at Victor as a lethal warning this time, the golden tint of his eyes was his animal's presence. "Do not utter another damn word about our Mate or we..."_

 _Creed threw his head back against the trunk and laughed hysterically. "So that's how it is now, huh! My baby brother has chosen a Mate for himself!" he suddenly bent his neck forward and whispered. "But will she happily live with ya when she finds out about those little claws of yers?"_

 _Victor's puzzling question sank in when his raging senses caught a waft of Savi's Marigolds in the air. He hastily looked over his shoulder and found her standing over there, staring at his bone claws in heavy shock._

 _Victor's smirking sentence forced Logan to turn his head back to him. "This peaceful life with that human frail, it's all a bloody dream and when this dream breaks, only I'm gonna be there ta comfort ya, brother!"_

 _With that Creed shoved his brother away and went back to where he came from, leaving the young couple alone._

 _When Savi finally got her tongue back, she hurried forward to comfort her man. "L-Logan-"_

 _Before Savi could reach him, Logan spun around to run away from Savi. She had seen his side the human world was scared of. They despised his kind and she will too! She didn't deserve this, this side of his! Victor was right, this peaceful life was a dream he should not have seen. He would go away from the girl, so she could find a life without him..._

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Logan's tired senses took in the environment around him before waking him up. The stench of various chemicals and pin-drop silence of the small room with the old man's calm presence, he was in med-lab again.

"ls she all right?" that was the first question his raspy tone asked as he opened his eyes.

"She'll be all right." Xavier replied softly.

He rubbed a hand down his exhausted face. "What did she do to me, Chuck?"

"When Rogue touches someone," Charles tried to explain. "She takes their energy, their life force. ln the case of mutants, she absorbs their gifts—for a while. ln your case, your ability to heal."

Logan sighed as he remembered the unimaginable pain he'd felt last night. "But lt felt like she almost killed me."

"lf she'd held out any longer," Xavier pursed his lips. "She could hav-"

"She's gone!" Charles was interrupted by Kitty who just walked in through the door panting. "Rogue, she's gone!"

Not caring about the damned tubes connected to his body, Logan shot out of the bed as she heard Marie's friend and glared at the old man in wheelchair. "Where did she go? What the hell did you guys say to her?!"

"No, nobody said anything to Rogue," Xavier tried to calm the infuriated feral down. "I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding. You please don't worry about Ms. D'Ancanto's whereabouts, I'm going to find her on Cerebro."

Logan's eyebrows drew close. "Cerebro?"

"Come with me, I'll show you."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Bindi- A decorative mark worn in the middle of the forehead by Indian women, especially Hindus.**

 **Next time:- Logan and Marie comfort each other.**


	10. Chapter 10

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 10 ※:※:※:※**

 **Just a filler before the main thing ;-}**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _"Logan?"_

 _Logan scarcely suppressed a growl as he heard his name from Savi's panting mouth. She had finally found him!_

 _Without even bothering to turn his head, he threw another pebble into the pond and growled. "What are you doing here, Savi? Just go back home."_

 _Savi hesitantly stepped forward and tried to rest her hand on his shoulder. "I-I'm not going anywhere without y-"_

 _Before she could even complete her sentence, Logan grabbed her extending hand and shoved it away before jumping to his feet. He gripped the bewildered girl's shoulders and shook her vigorously. "Why? Why are ya followin' me, Savi?! Did ya not see what I did back there? Did ya not see those goddamn CLAWS of mine?! Then why? Why are ya here?! Ya should be hidin' in some bloody corner of that hut and hatin' me!"_

 _Savi's trembling mouth had just one answer to all his questions and it was a question in itself._

 _"B-But why...why should I hate y-"_

 _"Because I am a goddamn ANIMAL!" Logan roared in the poor girl's face, making her shudder to her core. She had never seen this wild enraged side of her man._

 _"I am an animal who lives on his instincts and will never abandon them! I live among humans Savi, but I can never be one of them! I only..." his chest heaved. "I only deserve to be hated by them..."_

 _Surprising Logan, Savi slowly and nervously cupped Logan's cheeks and whispered softly. "B-But I love you..."_

 ** _The animal purrs in pleasure._**

 ** _Glad ta hear that, Mate..._**

 _Logan was left speechless by her admission. She had never said those three words before. His stunned brain didn't even object to her attempt to make him sit on the boulder he'd been sitting on for the past four hours._

 _Savi bent over and buried her gaze into his. "I can never hate you, Logan. You are my saviour, how can I hate my saviour?_

 _Logan opened his mouth to mutter out his remaining anger but Savi silenced him with a soft kiss. She wiped her ears and smiled against his lips. "I love everything about you."_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Hey, kid."

Marie snapped her head up as she recognized the voice. A small relieved smile touched her lips.

Logan seized the empty seat next to her and Marie started feeling guilty about whatever happened last night again.

Logan had a blameworthy look of his own. "l'm sorry about last night."

"Me, too." Marie whispered softly.

"Ya runnin' again?"

Marie lowered her face again. "l heard the professor was mad at me."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "No, he's not. Who told ya that?"

Marie pursed her lips. "A boy at school. You think...l should go back?"

Logan started into her eyes deeply. "I just think ya should follow your instincts."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _She broke the kiss before it could get heated and that definitely pulled a whine out of Logan. Her lips then drew a trail down his chin. Her lips murmured against his bobbing apple while her fingers began working on the buttons of his shirt. "I love your body, I love your strength..."_

 _"Bloody hell..." Logan cursed out loud as Savi yanked his shirt apart and took a dark nipple hidden behind those dark curls in her mouth and gave it light suck._

 _"I love your mentality, I love your courage..."_

 _Logan's eyes broadened in sheer surprise as Savi's now confident hands began to divest him of his trousers. She was not his sweet and shy Savi anymore, the fear of losing him had turned her into a feisty minx who was ready to do anything to take her man back home._

 _Her desire was swimming in her eyes and Logan's lust-clouded mind was not able to put a stop to her actions._

 _Savi slowly took his hardened manhood out and wrapped her nervous fingers around it, making Logan's body twitch on her little ministration. It was so warm and soft and pulsing within her fingers. She stared at it in awe. She had never seen this special organ from this close before. The wide pink tip attached to the long pole made of flesh and skin mesmerized her, especially that small white drop oozing out of the tiny slit. It was all her doing._

 _All the passionate moments Logan had pleasured her core with his tongue in flashed before her eyes and brought some very interesting questions with them._

 _Do men like to be licked, too? Would Logan like it if I gave him the pleasure he gave her every night? Why wouldn't he?_

 _Logan sensed her intention and tried to stop her. "Savi, darlin'...ya need not do this..."_

 _Keeping her gaze tied at Logan, Savi tightened her hold around him. "But I want to, because I love every part of your body."_

 _"Oh hell!" Logan hissed loudly as Savi leaned forward I placed a feathery kiss on the top. Their eyes were still glued to each other. Her lips spread over him, enveloping the head and lazily sliding down his burning hot rod as it stretched her mouth to fit itself in it. He was uncomfortably huge. The white bead her tongue collected tasted a little bit salty and sweet, but it was not that bad._

 _Logan's hand plunged into her hair to guide her inexperienced touch. "J-Just lick from the heat ta tip, and then come back up ta swallow it..." Logan muttered whatever he remembered from those books._

 _She awkwardly pulled him out. Her tongue then glided down his trunk, following the protruding veins and ridges disappearing in the jungle around his length. The simple act made Logan throw his head and groan loudly._

 _"Oh damn...Savi...just like that..."_

 _Smirking smugly at his appreciation, Savi returned to the wide top and once again tried to swallow it as much as she could. The remaining length was enveloped by her fingers instinctively._

 _Balling up his fists, Logan growled in heavy pleasure. "Rub it up and down with your fingers, darlin'..."_

 _Savi did as he said and it was not long before when Logan threw his head back with a deafening roar that announced his release. This was the strongest climax both he and animal had ever felt so losing control of the inner beast was obvious. Before Logan could stop himself, his claws jumped out and penetrated a couple of trees on either side of him as he began filling her mouth with his thick white seed and Savi had no bloody option but to swallow all of it._

 _"OH YESSS..."_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Marie's eyes suddenly welled up as she began thinking about her previous life. She didn't liked to talk about it but for some strange reason, she couldn't help but revealing the buried pain of her heart to the feral man. "The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks...I-I can still feel him inside my head, It's the same with you..."

Seeing her cry melted something inside Logan. His hand unconsciously reached over to wrap around her slumped shoulders. Marie also found herself falling in the comforting hug.

"There's not many people that'll understand what you're going through. But I think this guy, Xavier, is one of them. He seems to genuinely want to help you, and that's a rare thing, for people like us."

The couple felt a sudden jolt of the train and smiled weakly at each other. "So...what do you say, we give these geeks one more shot?"

Marie raised her head from his shoulder and smiled a little before nodding.

Logan gave her shoulder a warm squeeze. "C'mon, I'll take care of you."

"You promise?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I promise."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _Savi pulled Logan out of her mouth with a lazy plop and smiled softly. His darkened gaze and heaving chest and the hungry look on his face was the proof that he had enjoyed every second of it. Logan slowly pulled his claws back and tried to send them back in but Savi rushed forward and stopped him. She hesitantly brought his hands to his chest and kissed each of his claws leisurely._

 _"I love these things too..." she looked back into his eyes and whispered throatily. "Because they're also a part of your body..."_

 _Logan pursed his lips. "Ya don't understand the meaning of lovin' 'em, Savi. Once you accept them, my beast will take you in as our permanent Mate."_

 _"I don't know what this Mate word exactly means in your kind, Logan..." Savi said panting. "But if this title comes with the opportunity of being yours permanently, then I'm ready to be your beast's Mate forever."_

 _ **The animal growls in pleasure.**_

 _ **That's what we had wanted ta hear for months!**_

 _Logan was left completely overwhelmed by her innocent promise. He hastily gathered Savi in his arms and pulled her onto his lap. His mouth seized hers in a hungry kiss. His bone-spikes eagerly cut the knots of her blouse. His hands then slipped into her long skirt and ripped off her knickers. Savi boldly picked up skirt to let his hands guide his ever-hard length towards her core. She broke the kiss and reattached her eyes to his as she placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered herself onto him. Her fluttering gaze and the way she was biting her lip was the proof that his thickness was deliciously stretching her. Her expression was the most beautiful thing Logan had ever seen._

 _"M-Mmmm...Logan..."_

 _Logan cupped her round globes to encourage her to take charge of this new position. Seeing her ride him like a careless lioness was going to be a heavenly pleasure. She slowly began waving against him, not knowing it was really working or not. When Logan's loud gasps and groans started caressing her chest, she was sure that she was doing great. Her movements grew more confident and at the next second, she was slamming herself onto her Mate._

 _She tossed her head back and moaned. "Ohhh...Logan..."_

 _Logan diverted his attention to her bouncing breasts. His mouth descended to devours her plump flesh, his tongue tasting and teasing her supple mounds alternately. Inside this small bubble of their shared pleasure, there was no racial discrimination or the fear of being caught or the need to talk. The lovely rhythm of their bodies colliding was all they needed to hear from each other. Every hungry lick from Logan's tongue made her inner walls clench around him deliciously and before they could guess, they were in throes of their interchanged euphoria._

 _"LOGAN/SAVI!"_

 _When their post-coital bliss was finally over, they looked into each other's eyes for a long interrupted minute._

 _Savi was the first to speak. "Do not ever go away from me again..."_

 _Logan smiled breathlessly and shook his head. "Never..."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Yes... Yes, I promise."_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Okay guys, now things are about to turn really serious from here, and I just want your support and admiration as your reviews so pleaseee REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 11 ※:※:※:※**

 **Hey there, people, I'm back with your update but before going down there, a big thank you to Killin-time, The Doctor Rose, LazyDreamer99 and many other people who bother to review my every chapter 😘 I know that earning reviews and favorites is quite difficult on this site and I feel lucky enough to get so many reviews every week so thank you so much again, guys 💟💟💟! **

**※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Logan gave her shoulder a warm squeeze. "C'mon, I'll take care of you."

"You promise?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I promise."

That one small promise brought a wide smile to Marie's lips.

"By the way," Logan had a teasing smirk this time. "Ya never told me what a beautiful thing like you was doin' in that seedy bar that night?"

Wiping her tears, Marie laughed. "I was actually...actually i always going to Ontario to see Horseshoe Falls. You might find it funny but...I've often seen that a dream I'm falling off a cliff and then drowning in a violent stream in since I was five. When I saw Canadian Falls on the tv one day...i just felt this...strange urge to go there. I'd heard about other two falls too, but I chose the Canadian one because I thought it would be an adventurous trip. I'd decided that I would go there whenever I got a chance and try to make my dream come true."

"And commit suicide, right?" Logan growled in disbelief. "Ya do know that jumpin' into Niagara Falls is totally dangerous AND illegal, right?"

Logan's low growl made Marie laugh again. "It was just a silly dream, Logan. I just wanted to see them, that's it.. By the way..." she bit her lip as the last night's incident replayed before her eyes. She needed to know why she was present in _his_ memories from a different time and yes, she deserved some explanation about that sketch of her, too.

"Last night when I absorbed your power..." she lowered her face like a guilty kindergartener again. "I-I absorbed some of your memories, too."

Logan's eyes widened a little. "W-What?"

"Yes." Marie nodded softly. "B-But trust me, it was totally unintentional...it just happened and...i just saw them."

Logan leaned closer, he could feel the heat of her breath mingling with his. He bored his eyes into Marie's. "What did ya see in 'em, Marie?"

Biting her lip, Marie finally decided to reveal. "I-I saw myse-"

The sudden halt of their train interrupted Marie's sentence. Bewildered, The couple and all other passengers looked around to figure out what the hell just happened. The gasps turned into fearful screams as all the metallic stuff inside the coach started shaking vigorously. Warning bells started ringing in the back of his mind as he felt strong vibration inside his body too, as if the metal around his bones was trying to rip its way out of his body. He jumped out of his seat and released his blades, causing another round of gasps on the human lips. Everybody spun their necks around and screamed in greater horror as the back of the coach was ripped apart by an unknown force that just burst in and lifted the feral man in the air like a damned paper and froze his body's actions.

"L-Logan!" Marie screamed in pure horror and shock.

An old man whose head was covered in a strange red helmet smirked at the struggling feral. "You must be Wolverine." a simple pull of his fingers started forcing Logan's claws to contort, making him snarl in agony.

"That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?"

Marie shot out of her seat and screamed at the evil man trying to hurt her friend. "Stop! Stop hurting him!"

Logan barely managed to ask. "W-What the hell...d-do you want with m-me.?"

A sinister laugh crossed Magneto's wrinkled face. "You? My dear boy...whoever said l wanted _you_?"

Logan's eyes widened at shocking revelation. He looked over his shoulder. Now he knew who this bucket head was after.

 _His Marie!_

Before Logan could even tell Marie to run, Magneto slammed Logan into the opposite end of the coach.

"NOOO!" Marie screamed again and tried to reach Logan but a tranquilizer dart sent from the old man hit the back of her neck and made her lapse into unconsciousness.

"MARIE!" Logan shouted in rage and furiously fought against the invisible force holding him down but he couldn't do anything else but see the old bastard drag Marie's immobile frame with him. "NOOO! LET HER GO, YOU ASSHOLE! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Logan's eyes broadened as he felt a strange Déjà Vu that he'd seen all this before. He could hear echoes in the back of his head. Those echoes were his screams, for his Mate, Savi, when they were taking her away from him...

 _"NOOO!"_

 _ **"MATE LE JAO USSE!"**_ _(DON'T TAKE HER!)_

 _ **"JANE DE USSE, KAMINE!"**_ _(LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD...)_

Magneto's feet halted on the exit. He smirked at the feral man furiously fighting his invisible grip on the floor. "Oh sorry, I forgot to do something to prevent you from coming after us."

Damn! Before Logan could understand the meaning hidden behind his enigmatic words, another coach of the train was dropped onto him by Magneto's unbeatable force.

"Good bye, my boy."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _ **"Kitna saral sa kaam tha aur tum ye bhi naa kar sake!"**_ _(You could not accomplish such a simple task!)_

 _Victor rolled his eyes and finished his glass carelessly before glaring over his shoulder at the rich man and his slave._ _ **"Aur mai dubara koshish karunga bui nahi."**_ _(And just to be clear, I will not make another attempt, either.)_

 _ **"Kyu nahi karoge?!"**_ _(Why would you not?!) Arjun Singh rushed forward and grabbed the back Victor's collar._ _ **"Hamaare beech sauda hua tha, uss ladki ko yaha wapis laane ka! Ab tum is saude se piche hate to accha nahi hoga!"**_ _(We had a deal! I pulled you out of that stinky burrow and you had promised me to bring that wench back here! If you broke the deal, it would bring severe consequences to you, freak!)_

 _The audacious grip was all it took. Before Arjun Singh could even see it coming, the beast gripped the side of his head and rammed it into the wooden counter, cracking his head open. Everybody present in the small stepped away from the enraged animal._

 _All the drunk mouths gasped loudly as the quintet of filed nails grew into pale yellow talons and threatened to slash the arrogant human's face._ _ **"Dobara kabhi aisi jurrat mat karna warna tumhare dhad par ye sar nahi rahega!"**_ _(Do not ever try something like that again or your body would lose its bloody head!) with the end of his snarl, Victor slid off the stool gracefully and stomped toward the exit._

 _ **"Aur Haan,"**_ _(And yes,) he smirked over his shoulder evilly._ _ **"Mere chhote bhai ko tumhari uss chhamiya se pyaar ho gaya hai. Isliye uss ladki se aur mere bhai se, dono se dur rehna warna TUMHARE liye accha nahi hoga!"**_ _(My brother has fallen in love with that hoyden of yours. So you had better stay away from their lives or it would bring some bloody severe consequences to YOU!)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Logan splashed his tired face with cold water before glaring at himself in the mirror. He still couldn't believe that Marie had been kidnapped right before his eyes and he couldn't do a shit to save her.

He turned around and glared at Xavier, the man who was also responsible for his Marie's abduction in his eyes. "Ya said he wanted me."

Charles sighed and pursed his lips. "l made a terrible mistake. His helmet was somehow designed to block my telepathy. Couldn't see what he was after till it was too lat-"

Logan unheard him and rushed over to to the door. Ororo tried to stop him. "Hey, where are you going?"

Logan glowered over his shoulder. "Ta find her."

Ororo rolled her eyes. "But how?"

"The traditional way- look." with that Logan stormed out of the room.

Ororo rushed after him. "Logan, you can't do this alone."

Logan gripped the handrail. "And who'll help me? You? So far, you've all done a bang-up job."

Ororo ignored the jibe. "Then help us. Fight with us."

Logan huffed. "Fight with you guys? Join the team? Be an X-Man?" he stopped on the last step and glared over his shoulder at the white haired woman again. "Who the hell do ya think ya are, huh? Yer a mutant! The world is full of people that hate and fear ya and yer wastin' yer time tryin' ta protect 'em. l got better things ta do. And ya know what, Magneto's right. There's a war comin'! Are ya sure yer on the right side?"

Ororo crossed her arms with a stiff look. "At least l've chosen a side."

Her taunt silenced Logan's mouth. He ignored it with a short huff and spun around to hurry out of the room but as he opened the door, he found an old man in soaking wet clothes on the door.

His trembling words whispered weakly. "I-l'm looking f-for D-Dr. Jean Gre..."

His sentence trailed off as he collapsed in Logan's arms, causing Logan to look back to Ororo with a dumbfounded look on his face.

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 **One Month Later**

 _"Why are we doing this?"_

 _The low grumble made Logan smirk. His scissors cut off another long strand. "Have ya ever heard about Rani Lakshmi Bai?"_

 _Savi lifted her eyes and shook her head softly. "No. Who is she?"_

 _"She is the queen of Jhansi. The company wants ta seize her land but that woman is fightin' the entire company ta save it." He said, cropping the long curls of her nape._

 _"Oh really?" Savi had a surprised tone. "A fighting queen? That is really rare here in India."_

 _Logan now sat back on his heels before her with a short smirk and started trimming the dampened front. "I have spent a long time of my life in the wood, darlin'. In the wild a female is as capable of defendin' herself as a male. So I truly believe that being a woman does not mean that you're born only ta warm a man's bed. As far as i think, a woman can also fight as bravely as a man can."_

 _Savi smiled mischievously. "But I have no interest in becoming a warrior."_

 _Logan's face abruptly turned serious. "Ya should do, darlin'." he growled as his fingers brushed all the fallen pieces of hair off her shoulder and front. He then let Savi see her face in the mirror. When Savi grimaced at the new manly haircut Logan had just given her, Logan grasped her chin gently to make her look back to him. "India is burnin' in the fire of rebellion, Savi. There is a great war comin' and we must also be ready ta face any kind of unwanted encounter with our enemies, my brother or the soldiers of East India Company."_

 _"But what is the purpose of cutting my long beautiful hair?" Savi whined again._

 _He then picked up a fake mustache he had made from a black rabbit's hair and stuck it to Savi's philtrum. "This new disguise would save ya from all the disgusting leers out there and make all those dirty bastards treat ya like one of them."_

 _He now stood back up, pulling Savi along. He picked up her bow and arrows from a nearby chair and handed them to her._

 _"Now come on, ya need ta practice."_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Ya," Sabertooth glared at Marie's timid face through his narrowed gaze. "How did ya come back from the dead, huh?"

Marie raised her terrified eyes and glanced at the scary blonde the part of Wolverine in her mind was growling at continously. "W-What do you m-mea-"

Sabertooth cut her off her with an angry snarl as he leapt forward and bored his infuriated gaze into Marie's horrified one. "Ya know exactly what I mean, frail! I know yer that human bitch, Savi behind those brown hair and white skin!"

Marie's eyes widened as she heard the name Logan had addressed her by in his memories from the giant monster's mouth. "S-Savi? H-How do you know about S-Savi?"

Sabertooth tossed his head back and barked out a loud laugh. "Do ya think I'm stupid?!" he bent his head back down and abruptly grabbed Marie's covered wrists strapped to the arms of her chair.

Marie yelped slightly as he buried his nose into her hair and took a deep loud inhale. "I know yer her. I can smell her scent all over yer tiny body! So stop actin' and tell me ya are that frail whore or I-"

"VICTOR!" Erik's stern snarl from the door murdered Sabertooth's deadly threat. "That is not how we treat our guests. Just go out and wait for my next command."

Sabertooth snarled back but followed the order. Lehnsherr now turned his head and looked out of the small circular window of their boat so he could admire the beauty of Statue of Liberty. "Magnificent, isn't she?"

Marie glared at him through the curtain of her left stripe. "I-l've seen it..."

He turned back to her and smiled. "l first saw her in 1949. America was going to be the land of tolerance, of peace then."

Marie shuddered as her eyes once again glanced at the dead body of the boat's owner lying in a corner. "A-Are you going to kill me?"

Without sugarcoating the bitter truth, Erik nodded simply. "Yes."

Marie almost sobbed. "B-But why...?"

Erik's face abruptly turned stiff. "Because there is no land of tolerance! There is no peace, not here or anywhere else. Whole families destroyed simply because they were born different from those in power." he turned to look up at the statue again. "Well, after tonight, the world's most powerful breed will be just like us. They will return home as brothers, as mutants. Our cause will be theirs."

He turned and walked over to Marie's chair. "Your sacrifice will mean our survival. l'll understand if that comes as small consolation."

A loud snap signaled Sabertooth to come in.

"Put her in the machine. l'll raise it."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **A few things to clear:-**

 **1\. Rani Lakshmi Bai was one of the leading figures of the Indian Rebellion of 1857 and became a symbol of resistance to the British Raj for Indian nationalists. An upcoming Bollywood movie** _ **Manikarnika**_ **'s based on her life. (And it's getting released today 😁!)**

 **2\. The Niagara Falls idea popped up into my head when I watched X-1 again last week. In Marie's first scene she is looking at the photos of Canadian Falls in her room and talking to her boyfriend about going to see 'em. No one has ever written about that scene so I used it my fic 😂**

 **3\. I know Logan is acting quite different than a typical Victorian man here but we shouldn't forget that he's spent most of his childhood in the woods and animals don't discriminate between males and females and that's why he wants Savi to learn to fight.**

 **Next Week- The big bad Wolverine goes to rescue his Rogue!**


	12. Chapter 12

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 12 ※:※:※:※**

 **Hey guys, I'm back with your update and get ready to enjoy a double treat because I'm going to post two chapters in the same day, yayyy lol. These babies are mostly Action and Drama and I needed to write them before my favorite couple reunite. I hope you guys understand 😘**

 **Princesakarlita411- Oh he definitely will 😉!**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Senator Kelly," the old man's eyes flew open and found a wrinkled face of a bald old man smiling above them. "l'm Professor Charles Xavier."

Kelly stammered weakly. "I-l was afraid if l went to hospital, t-they would..."

"Treat you like a mutant?" the sick man nodded shakily.

"Well," Xavier had a compassionate tone. "We're not what you think. Not all of us."

Choking back a couple of tears, Ketty bit the inside of his bottom lip. "T-Tell it to the ones who did this to me..."

"Senator..." Xavier sighed and placed his fingers against the Kelly's cold temples. "l want you to try and relax. l'm not going to hurt you..."

Kelly smirked sadly. "D-Do whatever you want, professor...I-I can already feel myself dying..."

With another deep sigh, Xavier closed her eyes and entered Kelly's brain and began watching the flow of visions that surrounded him.

 _Kelly's abduction...Magneto connecting himself to a machine...a flow of energy covering Kelly's body strapped to a chair...Kelly escaping Magneto's cell...Kelly coming out of the sea..._

Charles's eyes were jerked open by Kelly's weak gurgle. He panted breathlessly as his trembling hand gripped Xavier's wrist desperately. "P-Please...p-p-please..."

Charles panicked and screamed over his shoulder. "Jean! Come in right now!"

But unfortunately, by the time Jean and the rest of his team rushed to the sick man, Kelly's body had transformed into its true liquid form and exploded loudly. All the transparent liquid flew down the gurney and spread on the tiled floor.

"Oh my god..." Jean covered her mouth with both of her hands.

Logan shook his head in pure shock. "What the hell just happened?"

Xavier looked back to the feral man with a shocked look of his own. "M-Magneto...his machine didn't work..."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "What machine?"

He looked back the soaked gurney before them. "Magneto's created a machine. It emits radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary human beings."

"But the mutation is unnatural." Jade spoke softly as professor's word sank in. "That's why Kelly's body rejected it and his cells began to break down immediately."

"What effect does it have on mutants?" asked Scott.

"There appears to be none." Xavier answered. "But l fear it will harm any normal person exposed to it."

"So what does Magneto want with Rogue?" Logan asked dryly.

Charles sighed and shook his head with a soft shrug. "I don't know." his reply made Logan roll his eyes.

"Wait a second," Scott's eyes narrowed behind the shades. "You said this machine draws its power from Magneto."

"And it weakened him." Charles added. "In fact, it nearly killed him."

Logan quickly put two and two together. "That means he's goin' ta transfer his power ta Rogue and use her ta power the machine."

"Oh lord..." Xavier shook his head agitatedly. He hastily turned to the leader of his team. "Cyclops, you and Storm ready the jet, and l'm going to find Rogue."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 **Two Months Later**

 _Logan was stirred awake by Savi's absence on their bed when his hand reached over to wrap around her waist. His senses did not need to feel so alert around her anymore. He opened his eyes lazily and found his Mate standing on window, staring at the starry sky._

 _He slipped out of the bed and picked up his trousers from the floor. After covering his lower body, he reached behind Savi and gently wrapped an arm around her waist._

 _"What is cookin' up there?" Logan growled in her ear naughtily, tapping her right temple._

 _Savi smirked and leaned against his chest. "Nothing. I was thinking about all the insane situations we've both gone through in the past few months. Three months ago I was nothing but a maid at a rich landlord's house who was my husband just in front of the world." she slowly turned within the circle of his arms and smiled up at him. "And now I am here, with the man I love and care about."_

 _Logan smirked back. "Do ya regret anything?"_

 _Savi shook her head firmly. "Not a blasted thing. But yes," she looked up into his eyes. "Even after all the hard training you have given me in the last three months, sometimes I feel...scared. I feel scared that this peaceful life we have snatched from our destiny, is not...permanent."_

 _Logan sighed and cupped her face with a deep promise in his eyes. "What happened three months ago will not be repeated. I will never EVER let Victor or any other enemy of ours hurt you or..." logan suddenly dropped to his knees and took his ear close to Savi's stomach. "Our Cub."_

 _Savi looked down with a comforted smile on her lips and stroked Logan's furry muttonchops he'd grown to hide his identity. "I know."_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"I will not let your sacrifice that innocent girl's life for your selfish purpose, Erik."

With a strong determination in his eyes, Xavier picked up the helmet of Cerebro and put it on to trace Rogue's locations but shit! Before the telepath could connect himself to the teenager's mind, the dark green liquid secretly dissolved in the tubes of his machine by Mystique disguised as Bobby attacked Xavier's nerves and made him throw his head back with a loud groan.

Jean, who had been standing outside the room in case professor needed her for anything, rushed into the room and caught Xavier's collapsing body in her arms and screamed for her friends. "Scott! 'Ro! Somebody help!"

Half a minute later, the duo hurried in and fell shocked to see Xavier's condition. "What happened?!"

"I-I don't know," a wide-eyed Jean stuttered. "He was fine when he went in a-and then I just heard his scream a-and..."

Scott squeezed Jean's shoulders to calm her down before turning to Ororo. "Let's take him to the medlab."

Scott glanced at the mentally and emotionally shaken Jean as he started to get up. "Do you want me to-"

"N-No." Jean shook her head as she looked up at her boyfriend. "I need to see what's wrong with the machine..."

Scott nodded hesitantly before he and Ororo took the unconscious man out of the room. Jean shakily got up and ran her inspecting gaze all over Cerebro. The green liquid spread in the transparent tubes caught her sharp eye easily. The sight made her frown deeply. She was now sure that someone had tampered with the machine in the professor's absence.

She quickly changed the cylinders and decided to got out and tell everyone about it, but then professor's uncompleted mission of finding Rogue flashed before her eyes. Although she was against professor's decision to keep Rogue among the other students, they needed to save the poor girl or Magneto would kill her for the sake of his silly mission. Her nervous hands slowly advanced toward the helmet. Before her brain could overwhelm the decision of her heart, she closed her eyes and started using her telepathy to find the girl...

But unfortunately, Jean's telepathy wasn't as strong as Xavier's. She successfully found Rogue's whereabouts but the voices of all the mutants around the world started echoing in her head and this mental chaos started hurting her brain. Her eyes jerked open with a loud scream. Scott, who was halfway across the corridor, heard the cry and signaled Ororo to take professor to the lab and rushed back to his lover.

"Jean!" he hurried in and took the damned helmet off her head. He then tapped her cheeks frantically. "Jean? Jean! Answer me, please..."

Jean slowly opened her tired eyes and looked up to her boyfriend with a breathless smile. "l-I know where Magneto's going, L-Liberty Island..."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _"Just buy everything ya need and wait fer me right here until I come back."_

 _Like always Logan instructed Savi disguised as a man to wait for him near a familiar shop of fruits and vegetables. "And if anything wrong happens, ya know where ta find me."_

 _"Logan..." Savi rolled her with a soft smirk. "We have been doing this for months. You know I can take care of myself."_

 _Logan smirked weakly. "I know ya can, but I have ta worry fer the little bub also."_

 _Savi gave an assuring smile. "You don't need to worry about it, either. I can protect us both myself. Now you please go and come back as soon as possible."_

 _Logan smiled and nodded. "Okay. And yes," he took his lips close to Savi's ear and whispered. "Use yer arrows only in case of emergency."_

 _Logan then turned around to go to the butcher shop where he sold a large amount of the meat he earned from his hunting. Savi now ran her gaze over all the fresh fruits and vegetables. She picked up an apple and examined its freshness before looking to the shopkeeper._ _ **"Kya daam hai, bhaiya?"**_ _(How much is this?)_

 _ **"Do aane ka ek kilo."**_ _(1 kilo for 2 Annas.)_

 _Savi had just pushed her hand into the pocket of her tunic when an unexpected shove from behind caused her to almost fall on the pile of mangoes._

 _ **"Arre! Ye kya pagalpan hai?!"**_ _(What blasted madness is this?!) she glared over her shoulder. It was a tall muscled man with his pawns._

 _He turned his head and smirked at her nonchalantly._ _ **"Aise ghoor ke kya dekh raha hai be?"**_ _(What're ya staring at, boy?)_

 _Savi hastily straightened back up and growled in her well practiced manly voice._ _ **"Aapne hame dhakka kyu diya? Aapko dikhai nahi deta yaha pehle se hi koi khada hai?"**_ _(Why the hell did you push me, huh?)_

 _Her loud words and hard glower infuriated the mountainous goon. He now turned to her and smirked down at her lean frame._ _ **"Diya to diya. Kya kar lega, bacche? Marega?"**_ _(Because I can. What ya gonna do about that, boy? Ya gonna hit me?)_

 _He suddenly gave another shove to Savi's shoulder._ _ **"Chal, chal, maar ke dikha, chal maar!"**_ _(Come on, hit me, hit me I say!)_

 _A huge crowd had gathered to see the heated dispute. His continuous pushes angered Savi immensely. She'd had enough! She suddenly slapped the next thrust away angrily._

 _ **"Haath mat laga, samjha naa!"**_ _(Don't touch me!)_

 _Her unexpected audacity caught the rogue by surprise. The angered beast planted a stinging smack on her cheek._ _ **"Teri itni himmat...?!"**_ _(How dare ya...?!)_

 _The force of the mighty slap caused Savi to hit the ground. Before she could realize, her fake mustaches fell off her lips._

 _All the evil eyes widened in shock as they realized that the feisty boy on the ground was actually a girl._ _ **"Arre! Ye to ladki hai!"**_ _(Bloody hell! It's a girl?!) Savi gasped at their shocked words. Her fingers rapidly reached up and found her mustaches missing. She snapped her head down and searched for them desperately._

 _One of the puppets narrowed his eyes at the disheveled girl._ _ **"Arre malik, m**_ _ **aine Iss ladki ko kahi dekha hai."**_ _(I have seen this broad somewhere, sir!)_

 _His leader raises an eyebrow._ _ **"Kaha?"**_ _(Where?)_

 _ **"Arre haan!"**_ _(Oh yes!) the tiny man suddenly remembered._ _ **"Arre ye to wahi ladki hai jiske sar pe Chandanpur ke Chhote Thakur ne 1000 ka inaam rakha hai!"**_ _(That is the girl Chandanpur's Thakur Arjun Singh's offered 1000 rupees's bounty for!) Savi's eyes broadened in dread. Her little secret had been disclosed!_

 _ **"To intezaar kis Baat ka, sathiyon,"**_ _(So what are we waiting for, pals?) the giant man grinned greedily as his hands advanced towards Savi._ _ **"Chalo pakadte hain Iss chhamiya ko aur le jate hain uss Thakur ke pass!" (**_ _Let's get her and take her to Chhote Thakur!)_

 _Sensing their evil intentions, Savi instinctively kicked their proceeding hands away and pulled out her bow hidden behind her shawl. Before those goons could see it coming, her right hand went behind her shoulder and came back with an arrow she shot on the darned flunky who revealed her true identity. He pulled back in great pain as the arrow pierced his shoulder. One after another, she released a series of arrows on the gang until the giant was left alone and all his lickspittles were writhing on the ground. Her hand reached behind for another arrow but unfortunately! Her quiver had emptied. As the man saw it, he rushed forward and tried to grab Savi's neck but Savi gave a solid punch to his own throat in self-defense. The man covered his attacked throat with trembling fingers and began coughing horrendously. She now decided to run back to her Mate. The man chased after her but she blended in with the crowd successfully and reached her mate within mere minutes._

 _"Savi?" Logan ran his worried eyes all over her body._ _"What happened?!"_

 _Savi grabbed Logan's wrist with a breathless gasp. "W-We need to go, now!"_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Ugh," Logan glared down at his tight 'X-Men' uniform and grimaced. "How the hell do you guys wear these things every day?"

"Well," Cyclops smirked over his shoulder. "What would you prefer, yellow spandex?"

"The torch," Jean looked up at the tall statue. "She is the up there."

Cyclops turned to his team. "Does everyone know what they need to do?"

Everyone nodded and Logan just shoved a new cigar between his lips.

They all snuck into the statue quietly but the damned metal detector gate's siren on the entrance started blaring as Logan carelessly walked through it. Before it could alert anybody, Logan shut it up by slashing the control box.

Logan's middle claw was enough to kill the one eye's amused smirk.

The team had taken mere five steps when Logan halted his feet again as his nose caught an familiar scent in the air. "Wait! There's someone here."

Scott ran his eyes around alertly. "Where?"

"I don't know," Logan growled. "Just keep your eye op-"

Logan's sentence was cut off by a vicious kick from an unknown attacker who was shockingly none other than...Logan himself.

"Dammit!" Scott snarled and tried to shoot the impersonator but was confused by the shocking sight. He had no idea who the real Logan was.

The impersonator pounced at Logan. Their tangled bodies rolled into the store room and the shifter shut the door so no one else could disturb their little brawl. He made a kissing gesture at Logan before kicking him into the wall behind him. "So you're Charles's new pet, handsome?"

With a low snarl the blades snikted out, but holy cow! Logan's eyes sprang out when the shifter also revealed his own knives with a crooked smile. "Surprise, surprise!"

Logan snarled again and rushed at the imitator angrily. Logan raised his paw in the air to slash the disguised man's face but the shifter caught his wrist at the right time but woo-hoo! As the fake Logan lifted his other's claws to drive them through Logan's shoulder, Logan cut the trio of shining knives off, causing a painful scream on the faker's lips.

"Original is the best, bitch." Logan grabbed the shifter's neck with a smug smirk before shoving him into the opposite wall but the damned duplicate delivered a solid dropkick to Logan's chest that released him from Logan's grip. Logan stumbled back a little before pouncing back at his fake version but he planted a bone-crushing flip kick to Logan's neck before transforming into his real scaly blue self as his feet touched the ground.

Mystique licked her lips seductively. "Like what you see?"

Logan and Mystique were now engaged in a furious battle that was going to end with either's death. Mystique's astonishing moves almost overpowered Logan's blades until Logan picked up an old chain from the floor and wrapped it around Mystique's neck. The continuously tightening grip made the anil shape-shifter squirm like a fish without water. With a back kick to Logan's chest Mystique flinched away from the furious feral and escaped the battlefield by climbing up a pipe and then disappearing in the red mist dissolved in the atmosphere of room.

Logan rushed out of the square to find the blue bitch. His searching gaze darted around but she was nowhere to be found. He'd just lifted his nose in the air to trace her rotten scent when a hand touched his shoulder from behind. Logan spun around with lightning-quick speed and pointed his blades at owner of the hand.

"Whoa!" Storm lifted her hands to make a harmless gesture. "Logan, is that you?"

Logan turned back around with a nod and sniffed the air again. "Somethin' is wrong."

Storm walked up behind him. "Come on. We need to regrou-"

Her sentence was cut off by a painful gasp as Logan spun around and drove his blades into her stomach.

"There's just one problem," Logan snarled at her acidicly before pulling his blood-dripping claws back. "Yer not part of the group!"

The shape-shifter's little trick didn't work this time. Squirming desperately, the fake Storm slowly changed into Mystique.

Logan's smug smirk suddenly disappeared as he heard Marie's loud scream. Both he and Mystique looked up and heard Marie's desperate cries for help.

Mystique looked back to Logan and gave a trembling but still wicked smirk. "Y-You can't s-save her..."

With the end of her shaking sentence, Mystique's eyes rolled closed and her apparently lifeless body collapsed to the ground. Logan snapped his head back up as he heard another scream from his Marie, his Savi. He needed to save, he WOULD save her!

At any fucking cost!

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **I'm showing Savi pregnant here because we're talking about the time when using protection during intercourse was a totally foreign thought so all their passionate matings had to result in something 😂**


	13. Chapter 13

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 13 ※:※:※:※**

 **(Once again)**

 **Dear bub,**

 **If ya've taken the direct jump (that's usually a smart-ass move) and come here without readin' the previous chapter, just go back and read that shit before comin' back here.**

 **Thank ya**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

After getting rid of the blue shifter, Logan hurried back to his group that had just gotten rid of a wicked Toad, but raised his hands as a harmless gesture as Cyclops pointed his lethal beams at him.

"Hey, hey! It's me!"

Scott didn't remove his fingers from the visor. "Prove it!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're a dick."

The women silently chuckled at that.

Scott cleared his throat. "Uh-okay."

Logan growled impatiently. "Can we go and save Rogue now?"

The leader nodded and the ground stomped up the stairs in the blink of an eye. They all looked up as Marie's loud shouts fell into their ears.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP MEEE! LOGANNN!"

Logan's heart clenched at her cry for him. Her screams reminded him of Savi's, when those assholes were dragging her away from him. He needed to save her, he needed to go up there right now!

But holy crap! Before Logan could took another determined step forward, his entire body stiffened abruptly. His claws, he had lost control of their movement, too. With great struggle, he turned his head slightly and whispered shakily.

"E-Everybody...g-get out of here!"

"Why?" Ororo asked through her narrowed gaze.

"B-Because I can't move..."

Before the team could understand what Logan meant by that, a very familiar voice entered their ears from behind.

"Ah, my brothers. Welcome."

As the team tries to pounce at the old man together, his incredible power forced every metal object attached to their suits to stick to the walls where his straps wrapped around their wrists and necks. He yanked off Scott's visor, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. He then maneuvered the leashes around his and Jean's necks so that they were now facing each other.

Magneto then turned his vicious gaze to the struggling feral. "And you, just point those claws of yours," he forced Logan's claws to point at his own chest. "in a safer direction."

"S-Storm," Scott snarled. "Fry 'em!"

"A bolt of lightning into a huge copper conductor." Magneto sneered. "l thought you lived at a school."

"W-We've seen Senator Kelly..." Ororo spoke tremulously.

"Oh." a smug smirk played on Magneto's lips. "So the good senator survived his fall and the swim to shore. He's become even more powerful than l imagined."

"He's dead!" Jean growled.

The old man's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

 _Did my machine not work?_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _ **"Kya tumhe yakin hai?"**_ _(Are you sure?) Arjun Singh pointed his finger at Savi's painting while his glare was fixed at the giant man Savi had taught a lesson in the market of his village._

 _ **"H-Haan, ye wahi ladki hai, sarkar!"**_ _(Y-Yes, that's her!) the giant hooligan rubbed his reddened and swollen Adam's apple._

 _ **"Issi ne mere sare sathiyon ko dhool chatai aur mere gale par hamla karke bhag gayi. Maine uska peecha kiya par wo bheed me kahi gum ho gayi."**_ _(That's the girl who wounded all my men and attacked my throat before fleeing. I chased her, but she dissolved in the crowd before i could catch her.)_

 _An evil glint crept into Thakur's eyes. He was so close to capture the bitch. If she couldn't be his, he would not let her be of that bloody foreigner, either!_

 _He signaled his servant to bring the price the goon was here for. The tiny slave brought a wad of cash. Arjun Singh took the money from his footman and threw it at the other man._

 _ **"Kaha hai tumhara gaanv?"**_ _(Where is your village?)_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"I-lt's true." Ororo nodded. "W-We saw him die. Like those people down there will die."

Magneto floated over to the weather witch and buried his questioning gaze into her certain one. "Are you sure you saw what you saw?"

Ororo nodded. "T-They're going to die, Magneto...and it's all going to be YOUR fault!"

The aged mutant gritted his teeth angrily. "Why do none of you understand what l'm trying to DO?! Those people down there control our fate and the fate of every other mutant!" he spun around and looked up with another self-satisfying smirk as another scream from Rogue echoed in the air. "Well...soon our fate will be theirs."

"Yer so full of shit!" the infuriated feral finally snarled. "lf ya were really so righteous, it'd be ya in that thing!"

Magento smirked at his boiling anger. "I'm the sacrifier, my friend, not sacrifice."

He once again lifted himself up in the air to go up there and activate the machine. "See you all when it's done."

"NO! DON'T EVEN TRY TA TOUCH HER, YA ASSHOLE!"

Ignoring Logan's furious screams, Magneto kept going up and up, advancing toward his destination.

"Ya still give a shit about her, right, Jimmy?" Sabertooth sneered at his younger brother.

"Ugh, ya again?!" Logan groaned. "What's up with ya and and the fuckin' childish pet name, huh?"

Smirking, Sabertooth jumped off the roof and landed on the ground like a graceful tiger he was before standing back up. "Believe it or not, that's the name I've called ya by fer years. How the hell did ya bring the little bitch back from the grave by the way?"

"W-Who are you talking about...?" Ororo asked tremulously.

The giant feral walked over to the white-haired woman and snarled in her face. "I'm talkin' the bitch her enemies had burned down ages ago but he brought her back to life somehow." he looked back to Logan and flashed a canined grin.

"What was her name? Savi, right?"

 _Logan's eyes widened in great shock._

 _How the hell does this motherfucker know about Savi?!"_

"Oh, by the way," the taller feral looked back to Ororo with a lustful look on his face. "Ya and I have some unfinished business, frail."

Remembering their unfinished feud at the train station, Ororo shuddered as he traced her left cheek with his index claws, leaving a pink burning trail behind.

"Ya owe me a scream."

While the weather witch was working as a pretty distraction, Logan decided to bury his claws into his own chest so he could gather enough strength to raise his arms and cut off the straps. That was the only way to break free and save his Marie, his Savi...

"ROGUEEE!"

A loud scream from his younger brother's mouth caused Sabertooth to spin around with lightning-quick speed. He was on the ground, still but alive. He hurried to Logan to check on him, but as he did so, Logan shot back up, thrusted his claws into the feral's chest causing a loud, painful roar on his lips and ripped his dog tags right off his neck.

"This is mine."

Sabertooth gritted his teeth bitterly. "Ya and yer fuckin' knives don't work on me, boy!"

With the end of his snarl, he shoved Logan off Liberty's head but his blades buried themselves into a spike of her crown to keep himself from falling down. He swung around the spike before coming back up gracefully and growling.

"I ain't finished with ya, bub!"

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _"I think you are being paranoid, Logan." Savi growled under her breath, watching Logan shoving all the necessary articles into a large bag. "That man doesn't know where we live. How would he-"_

 _"Ya said yerself that one of those bastards knew ya were wanted in a nearby village." Logan growled back, buttoning the bag. "What if the man ya spared alive told that Thakur about ya?"_

 _Savi lowered her head and whispered softly. "I am sick and tired of running."_

 _Logan's hands halted as he heard Savi's weak protest. He walked up to her and sat back on his heels before her._

 _He raised her chin to look into her eyes. "I know how you feel." he ran his helpless gaze around. "This hut has been our home for the past so many months. Leavin' it so suddenly is not easy for both of us but ya have ta admit, Arjun Singh and his men are still lookin' fer us and they will-"_

 _Logan's scent was interrupted by a a bunch of familiar stenches. He snarled as his nose recognized them all! Thakur and his pets were here!_

 _"But Loga-"_

 _Logan silenced Savi with his index finger and signaled her to pick up her bow and quiver from the ground. Sensing Logan's unspoken fear, Savi did as her Mate commanded and prepared herself for the ambush._

 _The claws silently came out. Logan tiptoed to the wooden door and sensed the situation outside their room. They were surrounded by at least eight men and two of them were on the door, almost ready to burst in with their swords and axes._

 _"Die, your fuckers!" with a loud snarl, Logan plunged his bone spikes through the door and buried them into the duo's chests. Hearing their companions' painful screams, the infuriated group burst in through the hut by smashing all the windows but Savi's arrows were ready to ghost each and every single of them. On the other hand, Logan rushed out and began slashing every piece of human flesh that was here to hurt his Mate and their cub. The rowdy that had attacked Savi in the market also stepped forward and and attempted to rip Logan apart with his axe, but retreated in great agony as his face received a trio of gashes from Logan's left hand. He returned to attack at Logan with doubled anger but Savi who had stormed out of the hut to help her Mate released a sharp arrow that penetrated his chest, causing him to hit the ground. Taking advantage of Savi's distraction, Arjun Singh crawled out of hiding and grabbed Savi's hair from behind._

 _"A-AHHH!"_

 _"NO!" Logan roared as Savi's scream entered his ears and stomped forward to kill the evil man but damn! As he turned his back to his wounded enemy on the ground, he shot back up and buried his Axe into Logan's skull, causing a loud excruciating gasp on his lips before he collapsed to the ground._

 _"S-Savi..."_

 _"NOOOO!" Savi screamed and fought again Thakur's grip but he slapped her hard and singled his men to tie her hands behind her back._

 _He grabbed her jaw to stop her from abusing and snarled in her face._ _ **"Chup, sali! Bahot dard ho raha hai apne yaar ke liye? Bahot raatein guzaar li apne yaar ki bahon me, ab tu aur tera ye tera yaar, dono ko apne paap ki aisi saza milegi ki tumhari ruhein bhi agli baar janam lene se pehle sau baar sochengi!"**_ _(Shut up, you bitch! Feeling bad for your bloody lover, huh? Now you and that personal monster of yours, you're both going to receive the punishments that will be so brutal that your souls will think 100 times before taking birth again!)_

 _With the end of his deadly announcement, he dragged Savi after him, making Logan shakily extend his hand in a desperate attempt to prevent those bloody vermins from taking his Mate away from him, his vision blurring slowly._

 _"N-NOOO!"_

 _ **"M-MAT LE JAO USSE!"**_ _(D-DON'T TAKE HER!)_

 _ **"JANE DE USSE, KAMINE!"**_ _(LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD...)_

 _His screams gradually weakened and then finally came to a stop when his severely injured brain stopped functioning for a long agonizing while._

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Sabertooth reached up and tried to grab his neck but Logan kicked him away and with that a furious war between the two ferals started on Liberty's head.

Sabertooth's talons gave Logan's face five deep splits with another taunt. "Just look up there, yer little whore's cryin', callin' ya ta save her pretty ass!"

His disgusting words about his Marie enraged the wounded Logan immensely. As the cut knitted back together, he gave a solid kick to the gigantic asshole's neck, making his taste the ground before pouncing at him. "Just shut the fuck up or i-"

"Or ya what?!" Sabertooth snarled as he grabbed Logan's wrists before they could gash his front. "Gonna spill yer own brother's blood fer that little bitch?! Isn't that what ya had done years ago when we were in India?!"

On the other hand, Jean's eyes were desperately running around to find a way to help Logan and free her team. A glint of hope shone in her eyes when she found Scott's visor lying in a corner.

She screamed loudly. "Logan!" the feral man twirled his neck to the shout. "The visor, in that corner!"

Logan's gaze followed Jean's and saw Scott's real eyes lying on the floor. Jean's plan suddenly sank in. Before the blonde monster could understand anything, Logan hastily jumped down and rushed over to the visor. He picked it and Jean hung it in the air with her telekinesis.

"Scott," she now addressed her boyfriend. "When l tell you, open your eyes."

"No!"

"Trust me." she tried to convince him.

After a long pause, Scott nodded hesitantly. "O-Okay..."

She rapidly brought the visor near his eyes and ordered. "Scott, NOW!"

As Scott opened his eyes, the deadly red laser beams traveled through his visor and blasted the giant beast standing on Liberty's head away. With a loud roar he fell off the statue and taste the cold waters of Hudson.

Logan now proceeded and released all his 'friends'. Scott had a grateful smile on his lips this time. "Thanks."

Logan smirked. "Don't mention-"

Logan's sentence was cut off another but louder scream from Marie mixed with the noise of a machine being turned on. They all snapped their heads up. "Oh, no! Magneto has started the machine."

"Gotta get her outta there!" Logan growled. "Can you hit it?"

Scott shook his head. "Its rings are moving too fast, l'll kill her!"

Totally frustrated, Logan turned to Ororo. "Storm, can ya get me up? lf l don't make it, at least Scott can still blast the damn thing."

Ororo shook her head helplessly. "l can't control it like that."

"But I can." Jean offered her telekinetic ability.

"Alright." Logan looked back to his girl fighting for every inch of her life.

"I'm comin', darlin'."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Okay guys, now the flashbacks are going to rest for the next few updates and I'm going to focus on our lovely Rogan.**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **As you all know that this fic of mine is also reaching its end soon and I was bitten by another plot bunny a few weeks ago. Actually I was reading some of my old Rogans and realized that I had never written a love triangle on Marie/Logan/Victor before.**

 **Maybe because I AM A HARDCORE ROGAN SHIPPER!**

 **But I can still write a triangle on these three with a lot of romance, fluff, action, drama and my personally favourite- SMUTTT 😂! It's going to be 75% Rogan and 25% Roctor. If you want me to write it, please let me know in your reviews or PMs. 😘**

 **Next time:- Logan saves Marie and...Marie meets Savi 😉!**


	14. Chapter 14

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 14 ※:※:※:※**

 **Thank you for voting for my next story guys. I've received 3/4 votes in the support of the Triangle but I'm still dropping that idea because the words of a reviewer of mine have hurt me deeply.**

 **I want to make something clear to that reader.**

 **Please no- I think you slightly misunderstood my last note, dear. I NEVER said anything about writing a sequel of this story that was going to show that Marie had fallen in love with a man who tried to rape her. I was going to write a totally different story Marie and Logan loved each other and Victor had some feelings for Marie in. As they often say, don't judge a book by its cover so please, never give your negative reviews about a story you haven't even read yet.**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Urgh!" Magneto let out a breathless snarl, glaring up at the feral that was just about to descend on a cantilever beam attached to the top of his machine. "Why do you X-Men not just accept the inevitable?!"

Logan landed on the beam with a terrific thud, crushing the thin metal under his shoes. "Fuck ya and yer goddamn machine, old man!"

Logan hastily jumped into the bubble of energy Rogue's body was creating. He tried to slash Marie's bonds but shit, the weary geezer lying in a corner used the last remaining bit of his magnetic strength and attempted to stop Logan.

Logan's rage doubled as he saw a couple of white stripes erupt in Marie's hair. The fucking machine was sucking her strength with each passing second.

"L-Let go of me, asshole.." the feral man gritted against invisible control.

Magneto smirked weakly and shook his head. "I-I will not let you destroy my d-dream..."

On the other hand, the leader of X-Men was ready to stop the crazy old mutant with his lethal rays.

"B-But, Scott-"

"We can't wait any longer, Jean!" Scott growled, glowering up at the lethal energy gush down the torch and spread over the water like a transparent blanket. "l have a shot and l'm taking it!"

Before Jean could raise another protest, Scott pointed his visor at the old man and pressed the button. A red beam pierced through the blanket and blasted Magneto away. As the gaffer hit the floor, the invisible grips around Logan's wrists disappeared and Logan finally got a chance to cut Marie's straps and destroy those whirling rings. The scared human audience present for the summit let out a mutual breath of relief as the lethal spread of energy returned to the destroyed machine.

"C'mon, Marie...open yer eyes, darlin'..." Logan rapidly gathered the unconscious girl in his arms and tapped her paled cheeks. Her breathing was fluttering and heart was counting its last few beats. All her physical strength was absorbed by the damned machine.

"N-No! Ya can't leave me like this..." Logan's trembling fingers touched the whitened strands. Desperation was clearly written in his watered eyes. He'd gone through so much to save her Savi, not see her die in his arms! No! He cannot lose his Savi! He cannot lose his MARIE!

With no other option left, Logan slowly took off a glove and placed his bare palm on Marie's cheek before pulling her in a deep hug. His lips kissed the cooling skin of her forehead as he closed his eyes to release the couple of tears he'd been trying to trap behind the lids for the fifteen minutes.

"Not gonna lose ya again, Savi..."

After a long aching minute, Logan threw his head back with a loud, shaky gasp as Marie's dying drain force started sucking his healing to cure itself. His paled and veiny skin split and fresh blood started dripping off those deep gashes heavily. He couldn't feel, he couldn't breath. His vision was beginning to blur.

For the very first time in his life...

Logan found himself standing on the bring of his death.

"S-So this is what it f-feels like..."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 _"L-Logan? W-What's all this? W-What's happening to me?!"_

 _That was all Marie could think behind the closed lids as a flood of Logan's memories started overwhelming her brain. Sabertooth, his casual fucks, his arrival at school, their first meeting, Weapon-X Program and his brother named Victor Creed, all those memories from the various times of his life began to drill into the walls of her brain in a random order. Before she could understand anything, she absorbed another swarm of memories she saw_ _ **herself**_ _in. Beside all the events she'd seen last time, she watched a horrific view she saw herself receiving a horrific death in. Watching of her body endure all that unimaginable pain and scream madly terrified Marie immensely and sabatoged her ability to think and react._

 _"N-NOOO! S-STOPPP! P-PLEASE, STOPPPP!"_

 _Her inner self dropped to her knees and screamed loudly, pleading with those agonizing visions and deafening echoes to stay away from her mind or she would go crazy..._

 _Suddenly all those visions, voices and screams disappeared. Marie's baffled face slowly opened its eyes and looked up. All the noise around her had quietened unexpectedly and the dark room of her mind had been brightened by an enormous point of light that just walked in._

 _Marie covered her eyes with the back of her hand to avoid the exposure to the blinding light. She could hear the light steps approaching her. She slowly and hesitantly stood up and removed her hand from her eyes. Her eyes widened in pure shock as she recognized the face standing before him._

 _It was... **her**?!_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 _It took Marie a long stunned minute to finally be able to speak again._

 _"W-Who are you?" she asked her doppelganger who had her face but the skin had a wheatish tone and jet black hair had a manly haircut from Victorian Era. This appearance reminded her of the girl she had seen in that sketch in Logan's pocket._

 _The other girl smirked sadly. "I'm just a memory from Logan's forgotten past."_

 _"Are you..." Marie hesitated a little. "Are you Savi?"_

 _The girl nodded. "I was Logan's first Mate."_

 _Marie's eyebrows drew close. "But...why do you look like me?"_

 _Savi smirked at the innocence of Marie's question. "I don't look like you, Marie. I was a part of Logan's life a very long time ago. It's_ _ **you**_ _who looks like me."_

 _"How are you being able to talk to me if you're just a memory?" Marie finally asked the most important question._

 _"Because this embodiment," Savi tried to explain. "It's a memory, but my soul, it resides in_ _ **you**_

 _"What does that mean?" Marie frowned again._

 _"I'm your soul, Marie." Savi spoke clearly. "I was killed by my enemies, but I am reborn as you. Your soul, your inner strength, your_ _ **Rogue**_ _, you can call me anything. Your constant dream of falling off a cliff, your impulse to go to Canada, your deep attraction towards Logan, they were all my doing, to remind you that you only belong to Logan. I decided to stay silent until we found our true love, Logan someday but unfortunately, I had to surface as your mutation when that human boy tried to kiss you."_

 _It took Marie a long shocked minute to absorb all the information Savi had just revealed to her. She finally asked softly. "Does Logan remember you?"_

 _Savi sighed and gave a slow nod. "Only my name and face he's seen in his nightmares. He'd gotten that sketch prepared to look for me. He's been searching for his past for a long time and he needs to remember it."_

 _"I'll tell him about all of these things you've just told m-"_

 _"No." Savi shook her head. "The brothers need to reunite, so let Victor take credit for that. I just want you to make sure that Logan comes back to you even after knowing everything."_

 _"What do you mean by that?" Marie was confused again. "Why do you think he will not come back to me even after knowing that I'm his Savi?"_

 _"Because...my death is the scariest memory of Logan's life I'm sure that he will not want to be repeated. That's all I have to say for now. I have to go back in now, Marie...just take care of yourself...and Logan...goodbye..."_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Before Marie could stop Savi from leaving so abruptly, her eyes flew open with a loud gasp and she found herself sucking Logan's life out of him. Shocked and scared, she shakily pulled her hands back and flinched away from the weakened feral. Logan collapsed to the ground with another weak gasp.

"H-Help! S-Somebody help me!" Marie screamed for help and rushed forward to check on him. Her cries were answered by the head of X-Men, Scott and the rest of his team. They all hurried to her and the unconscious feral who, in spite of being on the brink of death, had a small but victorious smile on his lips.

Because he saved his Savi.

Because he saved his Marie.


	15. Chapter 15

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 15 ※:※:※:※**

 **NoTriangleVote- Dear reader, I know what you're trying to say. You just gave your opinion about my idea. I had no problem with your opinion, I just didn't like the way you expressed it without understanding my words. You're not the first one who has written anything bad about my stories and trust me, I always welcome any kind of feedback but all I am saying that sometimes a reader's harsh words affect a writer very much.**

 **And you're right, my stories are very precious to me because like every other fanfiction author I pour all my passion and devotion I have for my favorite characters into them. We don't write these stories because they give us money. We write them just because we love these characters.**

 **I won't lie, I'm a huge fan of Victor Creed. From comics to movies, I've loved every aspect of that guy. People often misjudge his character. They just see his brutal, animalistic side but no one tries to see his soft, human side so i try to show THAT unseen side to my readers. Adding him to a Rogan was also an attempt to show a different side of his that liked and respected Marie. But it's okay, I've dropped that idea for this site. Now I'm going to post it on AO3. Please don't think I'm trying to insult you publicly or anything. I would've given you my reply in PMs if you had written your review through an account. Thanks for your vote again.**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"My hero," Marie said bitterly, her teary eyes glaring at Logan's unresponsive face. "Isn't that what yah always wanna be called? Always comin' up ta save meh from all the troubles of the world and never givin' me a damn about yourself..."

 _ **Wolverine/Savi comfort her.**_

 _ **Calm down, Darlin'/Marie, the human/ Logan would live through it.**_

The part of Wolverine in her head had reunited with his long-lost love. They both tried to comfort her. She slowly took Logan's large hand into her small, gloved ones and caressed it. "But have yah ever thought what I would do with yah..."

She brought the tips of her thumb and index finger together. "This close, yah were this close ta dyin' last night! Do yah really think I could live with the guilt of killin' yah?! perhaps yer life isn't worth living ta ya but it is ta me and-"

"Rogue?" Marie quickly wiped her tears as she felt a hand over her shoulder. She didn't bother to turn her head. Thanks to the heightened senses she'd absorbed from Logan, her nose already told her that it was Jean.

The older woman squeezed her shoulder gently. "I know you want to be present here when Logan wakes up but look at you dear, you've been awake all night. You have to go to your room-"

"No!" Marie growled. "I'm not going anywhere until Logan wakes up!"

"Please, Rogue," Jean tried to make her understand. "Please try to understand, sweetie. Do you think Logan would be happy to see you like this? All I'm telling you to do is just rest. Trust me, I will inform you as soon as Logan wakes up, okay?"

Marie shook her head stubbornly. "No, I will not-"

"Hey, Rogue," Bobby's voice from the door interrupted her snarl. Rogue's upper lip curled up into another snarl like Wolverine as she saw the boy.

"Believe me Rogue, it wasn't me." Bobby tried to make her believe as he walked in. "It was that blue shape-shifter named Mystique."

"Bobby is right, Rogue." Jean also supported Bobby's little truth. "Mystique had impersonated him so she could persuade you to get out of the school."

"Ms. Munroe has sent me to take you back to your room." he carefully walked up to her. "You have a test tomorrow, remember?"

"Shit!" Marie cured under her breath as she was reminded of the damned History test. She'd completely forgotten about it.

She then turned her head to Jean, a territorial hostility in her eyes. "Call me back here as soon as Logan wakes up, okay?"

Jean nodded with a promising smile. "Okay."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Six Hours Later**

 _My hero, isn't that what ya always wanna be called?_

 _But have yah ever thought what I would do with yah?_

 _Do yah really think I could live with the guilt of killin' yah?_

Logan let out a deep shuddering exhale. Marie's remorseful questions were still echoing in a small corner of his drugged mind. Not bothering to open his weary eyes, he let his nose sense the environment around him. He was in the medlab again. Marie's Marigolds were still swimming in the air. Maybe she was at his bedside all night long. A very thin smile touched his dry lips.

Jean lifted a gauze pad to check on the injury and smiled. Just like last time, all his wounds had healed completely. As her fingers touched the healed spot near his last rib, Logan suddenly caught her wrist.

"T-That tickles."

Jean gave a wider smile this time. "Hey."

Still keeping his eyes closed, he smiled back weakly. "H-Hey..."

"How are you feeling?"

He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. "Fantastic."

Jean chuckled and touched the butterfly bandage on his forehead. "That was a brave thing you did."

His gaze finally turned to her. "Did it work?"

She gave a smirking nod. "Yeah. She's fine. She took on a few of your more charming personality traits for a while, but we lived through it."

Logan chuckled feebly. He could imagine Marie's cute growls and snarls raining over scooter and redhead.

Jean pursed her lips. "l think she's a little taken with you."

Jean's words brought a pride smirk to his lips but he couldn't let the redhead know that he also felt the same for his Southern belle so he chose his next words carefully.

"Well, ya can tell her...that my heart belongs ta someone else."

And that someone else was only his Savi...who is his Marie now.

His words made Jean smirk smugly. "You know, you and l-"

Before her hopes could rise up, Logan cut her off. "Where is she?"

Jean cleared her throat. "She must be in her room right now, do you want me to-"

"No." he shook his head. "I'll go ta her myself."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Marie?"

Marie's heart almost skipped a beat as she heard her hero's voice from the door she'd left open. She nervously looked over her shoulder and let out a relieved smile. "L-Logan..."

Logan closed the door behind him and widened his arms. "C'mere, darlin'."

Marie's feet momentarily thought about running back into his arms but then halted abruptly.

Logan frowned. "What's wrong, Marie?"

Wiping another gush of tears, Marie shook her head frantically. "A-Ah will hurt yah again..."

Shaking his head, Logan advanced toward her determinedly. "No, ya won't. What happened last night was my decision. I know ya'll never hurt me on purpose. Now come here..." ignoring her resistance, he pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. All of Marie's panic and nervousness was gone as soon as she rested her head on his steadily beating heart. She also locked her her arms around his waist and sobbed softly.

"A-Ah thought ah almost lost yah..."

Rubbing her clothed back gently, Logan smiled and plunged his nose into her hair to take in her sweet and natural scent of fresh Marigolds. "Ya'll never lose me Marie, ya know that, right?"

She still remembered Savi's fear she'd expressed in their meeting. She'd advised Marie to make sure Logan returned to her even after knowing about his past and Savi's role in it. Replaying all his memories she'd stolen from him in her mind, she asked a question Savi had asked him ages ago.

She pulled back and looked up into his deep eyes. "Do not ever go away from meh again..."

Smirking, Logan cupped his cheeks covered with the curtains of her hair and wiped his tears with his thumbs. "Want another promise, huh?"

"Just do it!" Marie growled with the wild stubbornness she'd received from Wolverine last night.

Logan chuckled and kissed the top of her head before murmuring his vow against her scalp. "Okay...i promise that I will never go away from ya again."

Marie smiled against his heart. "Thank you."

 ***knock knock***

Their little moment of bliss was disturbed by a harsh knock at Marie's door.

"Who is it?" Logan growled nonchalantly.

"It's me, Scott." an uptight snarl came through the door. "Professor Xavier has called you into his office, Logan."

Marie pulled back with a deep frown. "Why has professor called you in his office at this time?"

"Who knows?" Logan shrugged. "Must be somethin' important." he cupped her cheek again as he turned to leave. "I'll see ya later, okay?"

Marie smiled and nodded back. "Okay."


	16. Chapter 16

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 16 ※:※:※:※**

 **Warning:- This update is going to be very dark and angsty, so read at your own risk. (Sorry guys, no Rogan interaction in this one, it's just a filler before the main thing.)**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Are ya sure he would tell the truth, Chuck?"

Logan asked with a deep sigh, looking at the closed double door in front of him.

Xavier opened the doors and invited him in with a convincing smile. "Let your senses take care of that."

Releasing a deep breath he'd been holding for the past sixty seconds, Logan forced his legs to go in. His eyes went straight to the cuffed man and narrowed with a menacing snarl.

Flashing a crooked smile, Sabertooth leaned forward and intertwined his fingers on the table. "Missed me, Runt?"

Logan walked over to the opposite side of the table and sat down stiffly. "Who can miss a filthy scumbag like ya? Surprised ta see ya survived the fall, why didn't ya just die with the rest of yer stupid gang?"

Sabertooth didn't let his words get in. He smirked again. "Is that how ya talk ta yer elder brother, huh?"

"YER NOT MY BROTHER!" Logan's fists thumped the old piece of furniture furiously and left some serious damage behind.

"Denyin' the facts ain't gonna change 'em, Jimmy boy," Sabertooth's smirking gaze traveled to the old telepath in wheelchair. "Didn't ya tell him, Chuck?"

Logan's eyes also turned to Xavier. "What's he talkin' about, Charles?"

Charles sighed and finally revealed it. "I won't lie to you, Logan, I tried to look inside his head and I saw some visions related to you in there."

"What?" Logan was clearly shocked.

"And before he could do any more diggin', I pushed him out." Sabertooth's taunting words pulled Logan's attention back to him. "Because I'm gonna be the only one ta tell ya who ya are and trust me Jimmy, ya were no better than me."

"I'M NOT LIKE YA!" Logan roared.

"YES, YA ARE!" Sabertooth roared back. Even the guns pointed at him couldn't keep him down this time. "Yer just like me, always have been! We're nothin' but fuckin' animals behind this skin and I'm the one who turned our animals inta the best predators of this world. I fed ya, clothed ya, even wiped yer ass when there was nobody fuckin' else, ya've even learned those moves from me, runt! But of course..." breathing stormily, he came back to his seat and flashed another insulting smirk. "Ya always proved yerself ta be a goddamn weakling by fallin' in love with those temporary attractions that ever came inta yer pathetic life! Oh...fer an example, that human whore named Savi."

The disrespectful mention of Savi set Logan's senses on fire. He almost shot out of his seat to pounce at the smirking bastard but Xavier mentality ordered him to stay calm.

 _"No, Logan. Don't forget that he is in police custody now."_

It took Logan a few hard minutes to calm down and came back to his seat. He cleared his throat and tried to sound civil again. "What did ya do ta Savi?"

"Nuthin'." Victor shook his head with a light smirk. "It's true I never liked the bitch and even tried ta kill her once, but after ya told me that ya had chosen her as yer Mate, I decided ta stay away from you two until I heard that Chhote Thakur had captured ya both."

"Chhote Thakur..." the name struck at the walls of his brain powerfully. He whispered it to himself again and again.

"Feelin' a little bit nostalgic, huh?" Victor simpered again. "So where was I? Ah, yes, yer little capture. So by the time I hurried back ta his village ta save you guys, ya had lost her...in a very painful way."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _"J-Jimmy...?"_

 _Logan's teary gaze slowly looked up to his brother's stunned frame towering over him. Shaking his head, Victor looked down his brother's healing burns and Savi's severely burned corpse in his arms. "W-What the hell..."_

 _Logan's bottom lip trembled as he attempted to speak, his eyes fixed at Savi's lifeless face. "T-They killed her brother...t-they killed my Savi and my unborn child..."_

 _Victor looked around stunnedly. This roundabout, this platform and this couple of banyan trees, he recognized this site. That is where they first saw Savi!_

 _"They repeated the history, brother..." Logan began to sob as Savi's horrific death flashed before his eyes again. "T-They tied us ta these fucking trees in front of each other s-so they could force us ta watch each other..."_

 _Seeing his little brother so devastated clenched Victor's heart. He hastily dropped to his knees and pulled Logan's head against his chest and tried to give his the brotherly comfort the other feral really needed right now. Logan couldn't control himself anymore. Streams of tears flew down his cheeks and loud sobs filled the silent air._

 _"W-Why..." Logan sniffled into his brother's chest. "Why did they do that ta her...i-is wishin' fer a peaceful like with the man you love a crime? J-Just...why..."_

 _His grief brought a couple of tears to Victor's eyes too, but he quickly wiped them away so he could pull back and tell his brother to pull himself together._

 _He gripped Logan's wrist. "C'mon, let's go!"_

 _Logan shook his head frantically. "I'm not goin' anywh-"_

 _"This is fer yer girl, Jimmy!" Victor snarled and bored his eyes into Logan's. "They killed yer Mate, boy! Those fuckin' humans are gonna pay fer what they did ta yer Mate! Now, c'mon, we're goin' ta teach those bastards a lesson they will never forget!"_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Who were those fuckers?" blinding rage filling Logan's reddened eyes. "Who killed my Savi?!"

Victor leaned back and watched his brother through his contemplating gaze. "Her enemies. And ya don't need ta waste yer tears over her death now because it all happened a century ago."

"W-What?" Logan asked in pure disbelief. "Does that mean...ya and I...are we that...old?"

Victor gave a smirking nod. "It all happened when we were a part of East India Company's army. Ya met yer Savi in a small village of India, Chandanpur. She was a widow locals called a witch and wanted ta kill. Ya saved her and tried ta start a new life with her, but her enemies dug you two out and ghosted her."

"But didn't I do anythin' ta save her?" Logan asked devastated.

"There were some broken shackles around yer wrists." Creed muttered softly, trying to avoid Logan's gaze. "They'd fastened you both ta a couple of trees in front of each other and forced ya ta watch her..."

Logan closed his eyes, a single tear of the loss he didn't even remember to have escaped his left eye. After a long pause, he reopened his eyes and looked Victor in the eye again.

"How did we avenge her death?"

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _ **"Aankhein khol, Thakur."**_ _(Open your eyes, Thakur.)_

 _Arjun Singh's eyes snapped open as the voice of damned monster entered his ears and as they opened, Logan grabbed his throat violently._

 _Thakur's eyes broadened in sheer shock._ _ **"T-Tum zinda ho?"**_ _(Y-You're alive?)_

 _Victor smirked from the door, blood dripping off his long talons._ _ **"Tujhe kya laga? Hame marna itna aasaan hai?"**_ _(What did you think? Killing us is that easy?)_

 _Logan buried his lethal gaze into the mortal's eyes._ _ **"Meri Savi aur mere ajanme bache ki zindagiyan chheen ke tu yaha chain se so raha hai?!"**_ _(After snatching_ _my Savi and my unborn Child away from me, you're sleeping here so peacefully?) he suddenly grasped a fistful of Thakur's long hair and pulled him out of the bed._

 _Arjun Singh struggled against the painful grip furiously._ _ **"Heera! Jagram! Kaha Mar gaye sab ke sab?! Koi roko Iss rakshas ko!"**_ _(Heera! Jagram! Where the hell is everybody?! Someone finish this bloody monster!)_

 _ **"Aaj tujhe koi bachane nahi aayega aur aaj tu yahi apne sare bure karmon ki saza bhugatega!"**_ _(Today no one will come forward to save you and you'll be punished for all your sins!) Logan snarled as he kicked the human in the gut and showered punches over him. Savi's crying face and agonizing screams fueling both his anger and the strength of his blows that soon turned the human's face into reddened pulp._

 _He then caught the severely beaten man's leg and dragged him out of his burning_ _haveli._ _Thakur's swollen eyes widened in great horror as he saw the dead bodies of all his men scattered around him and to his biggest horror, his entire village was on fire._

 _Logan haled Thakur to the the same tree his people had tied Savi to. He dragged the human to his feet and snarled in his face._ _ **"Ab tu wahi dard mehsoos karega jo meri Savi ne kiya tha!"**_ _(Now you're going to feel the same pain my Savi did!)_

 _Arjun Singh's gasped in horror as he realized what the foreigner was going to do to him. He quickly folded his hands and begged for his life. "S_ _ **-Shama kar do humein, h-humse bahot badi galti ho-"**_

 _Logan killed his pathetic plea with with a pounce of his claws that went through Thakur's chest in the damned blink of an eye. The human's choked gasp was a mix of the shock and terror of feeling himself so close to death._

 _Logan hauled the mortal up in the air and pinned his body to the scorched trunk of the Banyan tree. He then looked over his shoulder at his sibling. "Victor! Bring me a torch!"_

 _Creed gladly fetched the torch and handed it to his brother. "Go ahead, Jimmy, take your revenge."_

 _Logan glared back to the whimpering human. The delicious smell of his fear filled his nostrils and made him smirk. His hand holding the torch raised up and took it close to the hem of Thakur's expensive coat before snarling._ _ **"Alvida."**_ _(Goodbye.)_

 _Hearing those loud screams and watching those high red flames burning Thakur's skin and flesh satisfied both Logan and his animal immensely._

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Haveli- A mansion**

 **Okay guys, just to inform you all, this fic is reaching its end after three more chapters and trust me, I'm gonna end it with a delicious load of Rogan fluff and smut ;-}**

 **Next Week:- Marie and Logan talk about Savi and Logan goes to India.**


	17. Chapter 17

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 17 ※:※:※:※**

 **Time for some sweet moments between our favourite couple 😉!**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"How was the meeting, sugah?"

Logan's deep cogitation was disturbed by Marie's soft question from the door. He looked up and smiled weakly, remembering all the things Creed had told him about his past. "Come in, darlin'."

Marie nervously walked in and occupied the space he offered. "So how did your little meeting with Sabertooth go?"

Logan sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "Well...it went a lot better than I expected actually. The tomcat...he told me a lot about my past."

"Oh really?" biting her lip, Marie tried to dig a little bit more. "So who were you?"

Logan let out another deep sigh. "I was born James Logan Howlett and that feral asshole is my half brother named Victor Creed. We'd been together until I got fed up with the life full of violence and bloodshed. He also told me about Sav..." his tongue hesitated as Savi's mention tried to roll off it. "I-I mean...he also told me about a girl I used ta like a lot. She was my first Mate and killed by our enemies."

He hung his head and breathed out deeply. "Whatever he revealed blew my mind. Chuck says he's seen lotsa implants in Sabertooth's head so he's sure most of his memories are tempered with. My nose trusts him but I'm still not sure if he was speakin' truth or or not-"

"He is!" Marie suddenly interrupted him. She turned to face him properly and buried her gaze into his. "I can't keep it inside me anymore, Logan. I've already waited a lot."

Logan frowned. "What're ya talkin' about, Marie?"

Marie held his shoulders and leaned forward as she began to reveal her true identity. "Logan, you're really James Logan Howlett. Victor Creed is really your half brother and Savi is really your first Mate."

"S-Savi?" Logan's eyes widened. "How do ya know about Savi?"

 _ **Wolverine and Savi encourage Marie.**_

 _ **C'mon Marie, that is the right time!**_

Biting her trembling lower lip, Marie finally took it out of her chest.

"I know about her...because I _am_ your Savi."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Logan's eyebrows shot skyward. He couldn't believe whatever he'd just heard.

He stuttered. "Y-Your are my..."

Marie nodded shakily, tears shining in her wide eyes. "Ah know it's gonna sound crazy but...when ah absorbed yer memories that night, mah inner self, mah spirit encountered meh and disclosed that she was Savi and ah was her reincarnation-"

Logan suddenly gripped her clothed shoulders and pulled her against him. He stared at her face deeply. Her words still echoing in his ears and his brain still trying to process her shocking revelation. "A-Are you really..."

Marie slowly cupped his cheeks with her gloves hands and gave a smiling nod. "Yes, Logan...ah'm really your Savi..."

That last confirming nod was all Logan needed. Not caring about the damned consequences, he abruptly grabbed Marie's face and pulled her into a deep kiss. All his desires, all his passion and all his grief, he poured everything into that fervent battle of lips. His hands wrapped around her as if they were trying to hide her from the rest of the world. Marie was left completely stunned by Logan's reaction. She had no idea what to do so she just followed her instincts and snaked her arms around Logan's neck. She couldn't help but open her mouth as Logan's tongue swiped over her quivering lips. They both moaned against each other's mouths as their tongues greeted each other after ages.

Logan pulled back with a loud whimper as Marie's skin started draining him. Panting he leaned back against the headboard and gazed at Marie.

"Oh mah gawd!" Marie covered her mouth with a deeply apologetic look. "Ah'm so sorry, Logan..."

"I-It's okay, darlin'..." Logan extended his arms, signaling Marie to melt in his arms again. "D-Don't worry, I-I'm fine now..."

Marie hesitantly reached him, but didn't dare to touch him until Logan wrapped his arms around her and forced her to rest her head on his rapidly beating heart.

Marie's nervousness loosened a little bit. She turned her face and whispered against Logan's heart. "Savi'd activated my sleeping X-Gene to keep other boys away from me, but now I need to find a way to control it. Give me some time, professor is sure I'll be able to control it soon."

"Take all the time ya want, darlin'." Logan whispered throatily, running his fingers through Marie's hair. "And till then I'll go out and search fer my lost past."

Marie's head snapped up as soon as she heard him, a deep confusion mixed with the fear of losing him again crossed her face. "But why? You've already found it out, right?"

Logan smiled wearily and cupped her cheeks hidden behind the curtains of her hair. "But that's not enough, baby. I wanna see those places and live those moments myself. Who knows, I could even recollect everything there."

Marie gave an understanding nod. "So where are you planning to go? Canada?"

"No." Logan shook his head. "I wanna know about my history with Savi, first."

Marie smiled and rested her head on his chest again. "Okay."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Logan stirred awake a little when a soft hmm vibrated against his chest. He smiled as his senses recognized the pleasant smelling owner of that cute sound. It was his sweet little Southern Belle sleeping in his arms peacefully.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked down. Marie was still in the process of waking up. Smirking, he tucked a silvery stripe behind her ear. "Mornin', babe."

Smiling groggily, Marie opened her eyes and returned the greeting. "Morning to you too, sugah."

Smiling back, Logan wrapped his arms around his lover. "It's the best mornin' of my life."

Marie laughed lazily and tried to wriggle out of the circle of his arms. "But it would turn into the worst morning of your life if anybody saw us together like this."

Logan killed her attempt of leaving his bed by tightening his arms around her. "Who gives a damn about those shitheads? Yer mine and they have ta accept it."

Marie rested her chin on his chest and smiled up at him. "I know that, but if we tell them about our relationship now, it will make me look like a charity case the great Wolverine pitied on because nobody else was ready to date her due to her skin. I wanna be able to touch you before we take our relationship to _that_ level. I hope you understand."

Smirking Logan nodded and unwrapped his arms around her. "I do, babe. What do ya think? I'm so desperate ta have ya that I won't even keep yer age in mind? Yer still under eighteen and that makes ya a kid in my eyes." he gave her shoulder a gentle push with a mischievous smirk. "This kid needs ta grow up and become a hot thing before we go at it. Deal?"

Marie laughed again and slipped out the bed, wearing her hair in a messy bun. "Deal."

Logan also climbed out of his bed and took Marie's hands in his and squeezed gently. "I'm gonna miss ya a lot, darlin'."

Smiling sadly, Marie returned the words. "I'm gonna miss you too, sugah."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"You don't need to worry about her at all," Xavier tried to assure the feral man, looking at Marie playing Foosball with Bobby and John through a window. "She will be completely fine with us until you return from your quest."

Logan finally peeled his eyes from Marie and looked at Charles. "That's what I hope from ya, Chuck. The girl's been through a lot. Give her everything she missed in the past few months."

Xavier gave an assuring nod at that.

"Take all the time you want, Wolfman." Scott had a teasing tone. "Nobody is going to miss you here much."

Logan laughed and leered at Jean playfully. "Do ya agree with yer boyfriend, Jeannie?"

Jean laughed back, shaking her head. "We're all going to miss you so much, Logan."

"Have a nice journey." Ororo was the last one to bid farewell to him.

"Thanks, 'Ro." Logan flashed a formal smile in return before turning around to leave but as he did so-

"Hey, Logan! Wait!"

With a wide smile, Logan turns and looks at his Southern Belle approaching him quickly.

"So..." Marie walked to him with a teasing smirk. "You running again?"

Logan laughed lightly. "No, not really. I've just got some things ta take care of. By the way..." Logan unexpectedly reached out and played with her left prominent white streak. "Don't try ta lose 'em."

Marie shook her head. "No, I won't. I kinda like 'em."

Logan smirked. "I know."

"You know..." biting her bottom lip, Marie lowered her face and whispered. "I really don't want you to go."

Logan's heart clenched at those soft words. Marie' d poured all her sadness and fear into them. They were poorly trying to sound chaste before the crowd so they all couldn't sense whatever they had between them but leaving her here alone and seeing him go away from her was hurting them both from inside and sadly, they couldn't express it before everyone.

Logan slowly looked around at his small pack of stuff and then undid his dog tags. Marie snapped her head up as he took her right hand, placed his tags inside and then pushed her fingers over them. She looks up at him in shock and confusion.

Logan leaned closer and looked her in the eye. "I'll be back fer this."

The simple act of affection brought a broad smile to Marie's lips. "I'll be waitin'."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Please leave a review if you guys liked it 😊!**


	18. Chapter 18

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 18 ※:※:※:※**

 **The last dose of angst! Sorry guys, it was necessary 😞!**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Chandanpur! Chandanpur!"

Logan was jerked awake by the strong halt of the old vehicle that almost caused his heavy frame to fall forward. Conductor's harsh bark confirmed that he had reached Chandanpur. With a light yawn, he picked up his duffel bag and hurried out of the bus only to face the hot puffs of India's heat wave.

Logan's neck spun around. The village had changed from head to toe and transformed into a small town now. He couldn't help but smirk. Who would say that this place was once razed to the ground? Shaking his head, he advanced toward the line of cycle rickshaws waiting for the passengers.

"Hello sir, welcome India," wiping his sweat with the back of his hand, a midheight cycle driver quickly paddled toward Logan with his broken English. "Where you want to go?"

Logan smirked and tried to remember the language he used to speak fluently decades ago. **"Uh...ye Chandanpur hai naa?"** (Uh...this is Chandanpur, right?)

The driver gave a surprised grin. **"Arre waah, saheb! Aapko Hindi aati hai?"** (Oh wow, sir...you know Hindi?)

Logan nodded with a thin smirk.

 **"To batayiye, kaha jana hai aapko?"** (So tell me, Where to?)

Logan unzipped his duffel and shoved his hand into the bag to grope for the address of Thakur's haweli he'd safely kept with Savi's sketch before stepping out of the mansion. His crazy brother wrote it down as a great favor. He quickly pulled out the sketch and unfolded it to take the address kept in the middle of it. The Indian man's eyes widened in great shock as they fell on the paled drawing.

 **"Y-Ye...i-iss aurat ki tasweer aapke paas kahan se aayi, saheb?!"** (S-She..w-where did you get this woman's picture, sir!?)

Logan was left baffled by his question. He suddenly grabbed the other man's shoulders and shook his a little. **"Kya tum Iss ladki ko jante ho?!"** (Do you know this girl?!)

The poor driver nodded shakily. **"Ye to Savitri Devi ki tasweer hai!"** (This is Savitri Devi's picture!)

Logan's ears numbed as Savi's name rolled out of the flatscan's mouth. Sabertooth was right, his _Marie_ was right! His Savi really lived here!

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

His excitement came out as stuttering words. "S-Savitri Devi?"

The man nodded again and leaned closer to whisper something. **"Wo mere par pardada ki dusri patni thi jinhe sare gaanv valon ne daayan batakar jala diya tha."** (She was my great-great-grandfather's second wife who was immolated by the locals who believed that she was a witch.)

A deep frown took over Logan's forehead. **"Par Savi to yaha 157 saal pehle rehti thi phir tumhe uske baare me itna sab kaise pata?!"** (But Savi lived here 157 years ago, then how do you know so much about her?!)

 **"Kyunki hamaare paas inki bahot badi tasweer hai."** (Because I have a very big painting of hers.) the other man replied calmly. **"Kehte hain unke ek premi ne unki maut ka badla lene ke liye pure gaanv ko aur hamaari haweli ko jala dala tha. Uss aag me sirf wo ek tasweer hi bachi thi. Unke sautele bete, yani hamaare par dadaji Savitri Devi ki bahot izzat karte the, isliye unhone iss uss tasweer ko pheka nahi, balki hamesha ke liye sambhal kar rakh liya."** (The village elders said that her lover had incinerated the entire village and our mansion to revenge her death. Luckily, only that painting was left unharmed after fire. Her stepson, I mean my great-grandfather respected her very much, so he didn't throw her last souvenir away.)

Logan's gaze instantly turned pleading. **"Kya tum mujhe uss jagah le ja sakte ho jahan Savi ko jalaya gaya tha?"** (Can you show me the place where Savi was killed?)

The Indian man's face showed a little bit of hesitation this time. **"Haan par...aap unke bare me itna-?"** (Yes, but...why are you inquiring about-"

His mouth was silenced by the sight of a small bundle of notes that'd just come out of Logan's pocket.

The human sighed and signaled him to get on the rickshaw. **"Aayiye, baithiye."** (C'mon, let me take you there.)

Logan smirked. **"Rehne do. Tumhara rickshaw mera wazan nahi seh payega."** (I'd prefer walking, because I'm sure your old rickshaw won't be able to drag my weight.)

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **"Ye lijiye saheb, yahi hai wo jagah jahan uss bechari aurat ko jalaya gaya tha."** (There you go, Sir, that was where that poor woman was reduced to ashes.)

Logan didn't needed to be told. His feet unconsciously stepped toward the couple of Banyan trees he and Savi were tied to and forced to watch each other burn. The whole place had changed completely, but this scorched couple of trunks was still in existence.

Seeing a foreigner in this small village was something really unusual. Some people and kids had come out of their houses, but ignoring all those gawking faces, Logan's feet were mindlessly rushing towards the enormous trees. He felt like his Savi was calling him. Before he could understand anything, a familiar voice started echoing in the back of his head. It was Savi. He stopped and ran his baffled eyes around as the houses, the streets, the entire environment around him began to crumble to pieces and a bubble of hypnotic visions surrounded him. Those visions were his memories, the moments he'd created with Savi. Their first meeting, their journey, their kisses, matings, everything started flashing before his eyes in a random order.

His eyes widened as a vision finally showed his younger self tied to one tree and Savi fastened to the other. They were surrounded by an angry mob and Arjun Singh and his slaves were addressing the foolish crowd.

Logan instantly recognized the mental image before him.

The image was going to project Savi's death.

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _ **"Gaanv walon, dhyaan se dekho inn dono ke cheheron ko..."**_

 _Logan's exhausted eyes stirred behind the lids. A bunch of various smells Savi's was also one of attacked his nostrils. Thakur's heavy bark was ringing in the back of his still healing head. His horribly damaged brain tried to remember the last thing he saw before his eyes closed._

 _It was his Savi..._

 _Crying and screaming at the men taking her away from him..._

 _His exhausted eyes groggily opened. His blurry vision found his Savi tied to a tree facing him. Tears of anger and desperation were trickling down her cheeks._

 _"L-Logan..." a trembling but relieved smile touched her bloody lips. Logan shook his head to clear his vision. His ears focused on his Cub's heartbeats, it was alive. A fine line of relief crossed his blood-covered face. His hands attempted to raise and wipe his Mate's tears but couldn't because they were also tied behind his back._

 _"AHHH!" Savi yelped as Arjun Singh rushed forward and grabbed the back of her hair, causing a loud roar on Logan's lips._

 _ **"J-Jaane de usse! C-Chhod usse kamine!"**_ _(L-Let her go! Let go of her hair, you bastard!) the crowd gasped at the sight of his emerging claws. They tried their best to cut the damned fetters but couldn't._

 _Arjun Singh smirked and turned to his audience._ _ **"Sathiyon! Ab wakt aa gaya hai Iss Daayan aur iske haiwani yaar ke aatank ko hamesha ke liye khatam karne ka!"**_ _(My brothers! The time has come! We must finish the terror of this bloody witch and her demonic lover tonight!)_

 _The horde agreed in unison._ _ **"Haan! Khatam kar do in dono ko!"**_ _(Yes! Finish them both!)_

 _"NO!" Logan snarled and struggled to break free of the chains desperately. Seeing those torches coming near him and his Mate made his heart panic. The lives of his Mate and Cub were in grave danger._

 _ **"Jaane do usse! Haath bhi mat lagana meri Savi ko!"**_ _(Let her go! Don't touch my Savi!)_

 _Savi's teary eyes looked into her Mate's one last time. In spite of knowing that her end was near, there was a small, grateful smile on her lips. She was grateful to Logan for all the small but beautiful moments he'd given her in the past few months. Those few days were the best ones of her pathetic life. Logan was the best gift she'd received from God. That man picked up a broken thing like her from the street and turned her into a strong and brave woman. Her running eyes had just one regret that she couldn't see the face of their child before dying._

 _Her lips let out a quivering whisper._

 _"C-Close your eyes, i-it won't hurt that much then..."_

 _Those were Savi's last words before those high, angry flames engulfed her._

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"SAVI! ! ! ! ! !"

Logan collapsed to his knees and roared out his grief he'd felt ages ago. Savi, his Savi...she was forced to accept such a brutal death and he could not do a goddamned thing to save her?! As he asked himself this question, another age-old vision flashed before his eyes.

He saw both him and Savi burn in front of each other in it. Savi's painful screams and his loud fight to break those chains were deafening his ears. The pitiless crowd just laughed at their agony and walked away. Savi kept burning and Logan kept fighting against those bonds until he finally succeeded in breaking free but it was too late! By the time he cut the thick ropes holding Savi to that tree, her soul had left the world and all Logan had left was her severely burned dead body.

His teary vision then looked back up and glared over his shoulder at Chhote Thakur's haweli on the hill. The tall but heavily scorched building was counting its last few breaths. Sabertooth's words replayed themselves in his head. After spilling the guilty blood, the brothers had set the whole village on fire. Knowing that he at least avenged Savi's death brought a satisfied smile to his lips.

He turned his head back to the tree and let his mind recollect another forgotten memory. After extracting revenge for his Mate's death, Logan had returned to Savi's corpse. Savi had once told him that the remnants of a cremated dead body was immersed in holy waters in Hindu religion. The process was called as Asthi Visarjan. It was a necessary ritual or the soul of the dead person wouldn't rest in peace in afterlife. He decided to do the same for his Savi.

Before he could understand anything, another reminiscence was projected before his eyes he saw the young Logan pick up Savi's corpse in his arms and take her somewhere in. His feet followed the vision. His old self took Savi's body to a nearby lake. He got into the water and went deeper and deeper until his lower limbs drowned in the water. Letting his mate go forever wasn't an easy decision but he had to take it or Savi wouldn't rest in peace. With a very heavy heart, he lowered his hands and released his Savi's body...

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Flashback**

 _"Congratulations, Jimmy," Creed looked at his brother's profile staring at the flowing water that had just engulfed his Mate and smirked smugly. "Ya finally avenged her death."_

 _Logan looked back to his brother. Savi's loss still swimming in his reddened pools. "It shoulda felt good, right? But all I'm feelin' is pain and hollowness. Why is it hurtin' so much, Victor?"_

 _"It's hurtin' so much because ya have let yer animal control yer brain for years, Jimmy!" Victor snarled at his younger brother viciously. "It's true that we're born animals but we've been given the human brains for a bloody reason! We have 'em so we can make our animalistic abilities our strength, not our weakness! We're Alphas! We are born ta fight, survive and fuck, not play Mate with any human damsel in distress!"_

 _He suddenly grabbed the nape of his brother's neck and yanked him closer to rest his head against Logan as a gesture of feline affection. "I told ya, i told ya that yer peaceful life with that human broad was just a bloody dream and when that dream broke, only I would be there ta comfort ya. Ya know why? Because we're brothers! It's the strongest bond of them all, Jimmy boy!"_

 _The taller man's snarling words slowly sank in. When Logan understood his meaning, he gave a shaky nod. "Yer right, brother. I've indeed let my animal ride my mind for years! My relationship with Savi, it should have never happened! If it hadn't, then who knows? She could have been alive..." he gazed back into his brother's eyes with a determined look on his face._

 _"But not anymore, brother! That dark beast would never ride my mind again!"_

 _A wide triumphant smile touched Victor's lips. He pushed lightly against Logan's forehead with a deep purr._

 _"Welcome back, Jimmy!"_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Saheb?"

Logan was pulled back to present by the driver's hesitant tone. He hastily wiped his tears away and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened in great surprise. The human man was standing there with Savi's portrait in his hands.

He advanced the painting toward Logan with a small smile. **"Ab hame ye to nahi pata ki aapke aur Savitri Devi ke beech kya rishta hai...par hame sach me lagta hai ki ye tasweer hamse zyada aapke paas honi chahiye."** (I don't know how you know Savitri Devi...but I really feel that you deserves to keep this painting more than me.)

Logan took the portrait from the other man and gazed at it deeply. It was made after she married Arjun Singh's elder brother. Burdened with a shiny red dress and heavy jewellery, Savi was looking like a beautiful doll in it. A faded smirk crossed his face. This Savi looked nothing like the one he'd first met. That Savi had just faced pain and disgrace in her small life. As her Mate, it was his goddamned responsibility to protect her from all those monsters but he couldn't do shit when it came time to save her!

And it all happened because he listened to his fucking animal!

 _ **Wolverine snarls.**_

 _ **That's not true!**_

 _Logan snarls back._

 _Yes, it is!_

Victor was right, If he hadn't listened to his animal and sent Savi to a safer place instead of keeping her with him, she could have been alive! But no! He just followed his critter's orders and got a poor girl killed. It wasn't his love for her, it was just his lust and selfishness!

And now he was doing the same shit with Marie!

Marie...his sweet litte Marie. The poor girl had just seen troubles and pain since she met him, and he couldn't protect her from them all in spite of being with her! Sabertooth, Magneto, Liberty Island...he couldn't protect her from any of them! And now when she's finally gotten a good place where she'll be truly safe, he listened to his damned beast again and promised her to play house with her for the rest of her life. Why doesn't he get it? Bad things happen whenever he chooses a Mate!

No!

He will not be so selfish again!

Logan raised his head with a determined look on his face this time. He gripped the frame of Savi's portrait tightly. He'd decided, he'd decided that he would not let Marie face the same fate Savi did. He would go away from her, so she could never find him and suffer all the pain Savi did because of him.

"Sorry, darlin', but I ain't comin' back."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Some points to clear:-**

 **1\. According to all the comics and fanfics I've read- A serious head injury often affects ferals more deeply than other injuries do. Their healing factors have to work harder to treat a damaged brain. That's why Logan's wounded brain that had taken an AXE from one of Thakur's men took so long to function again.**

 **2\. The visions are actually Logan's memories he feels like he's seeing in front of him. I've seen that idea in many movies and wanted to try it in my fics 😜.**

 **3\. I needed to write 'Victor and Logan flashback' to show why Logan became a gruff and lonely womanizer who just knows how to fight and fuck. When he listened to his animal, he was a good guy who just wanted a peaceful life with his Mate, but when he took his brother's advice and started pushing his animal's voice into a corner every time, he just become the Logan he is today.**

 **4\. Yeah yeah, Logan is being a sexy idiot again! He think staying away from Marie would keep her safe 😒!**

 **5\. You guys know me, I'm a total sucker for happy endings! So don't worry, Marie is going to dig out that sexy idiot and knock some goddarned sense back into his thick head before things turn pretty hot and steamy and** _ **smutty**_ **between them 😉😂! Just get ready for read a wonderful ending next time, my Roganers 😘😘😘!**

 **6\. Last but not the least:- I've never done it for my Rogans before, but I'm thinking about posting three epilogues that would show three best days of our favorite couple's 'Happily Ever After' life! I'm sure you guys are going to love them 😘!**


	19. Chapter 19

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 19 ※:※:※:※**

 **Sorry for the long absence guys, I'd been facing some health issues for the past two months but don't worry, I'm back to my Fiction world and man...I MISSED Y'ALL SOOO MUCHHH 😁💗😘! I can't promise to update every week, but I will finish this thing for sure 😊!**

 **And now about the chapter, well, get ready to enjoy a long, sweet and SMUTTY ending, folks 😋! The story has taken a 4 year leap here because I want to show Marie as a complete adult so that means X-2 and X-3 didn't take place in my fic.**

 **A huge thanks to** **The Doctor Rose** **,** **Princesakarlita411** **and a couple of** **Guests** **for their lovely reviews, you guys rock 😘!**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **4 Years Later**

 **Somewhere in Canada**

"So?" the slim broad leaned forward and showed a tempting view of her implants. "Another mix?"

Puffing lightly, Logan smirked and rotated his neck to shed the exhaustion of his last five cage fights. "Ya know me, darlin'."

The pretty face laughed and spun around seductively to pick up all the bottles Logan liked for his deadly cocktail. Logan's eyes appreciatively raked down her back and froze on her ass trapped behind that skin tight leather. Perfectly round and bubbly and juicy. He could already imagine it turning cherry red after his tight slaps.

 _ **Wolverine growls with a roll of eyes.**_

 _ **I don't want all that fuckin' plastic, I want my Mate!**_

Logan groaned at his critter's stupid demand that always came up whenever he thought about other skirts. His mood went South immediately. He fought a growl as Marie's face flashed before his eyes again. Those silvery stripes, soulful brown eyes and plump pink lips...shit, he could already feel him harden. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. That Southern doll still had a strong effect on his body. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't forget her. Just one thought of hers was enough to put all the sexy legs spread for him aside. Sometimes he hated her so much.

He hated her so much because he loved her so much.

He couldn't help but mutter to his animal. "Forget her, yer never gonna see her again!"

But unfortunately, he was very wrong.

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

His nostrils twitched as the most familiar scent his nose had ever taken in wafted into the sordid bar out of nowhere and stuck to his sinuses.

 _ **Wolverine jumped up with excitement.**_

 _ **It's her, it's really our MARIE!**_

His eyes slid open and scanned the crowded place baffled. Her fresh and sweet Marigolds were in the room, but she was not. He desperately searched for a single glimpse of hers, the urge of seeing her after so many years overrode his resolution of never seeing her again.

But unfortunately, she was not there.

After a long aching minute, he shook his head with a weak smirk and turned his attention back to his drink that had been slid over to him. He downed the entire glass in one bitter gulp and closed his eyes again hopelessly. What was he thinking? She would cross miles and come to this shitty place just to see him again? He hadn't called her even once since he left, but was sure that she would be spending a great life with her friends and that...that ice prick! He hated to admit, but whenever he imagined Marie with that slick-haired goody boy, his blood reached its boiling point. The boy was the face he hated to see around Marie and he guiltily wanted Marie to never gain control of her skin until that icedick found some other chick.

"One whiskey on the rocks."

Logan's eyes snapped open as Marie's sweet Southern tone chinked in his ears from behind. It was still the same, but had earned a little bit of maturity. He jerked his head around. His mouth literally touched the floor as he found his sweet little Southern Belle standing before him after four long years.

A weak stammer whispered her name. "M-Marie?"

"Hey, Logan," Marie flashed a small but seductive smile. "Long time, no see, sugah."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Logan's gaze swallowed her front in once. The girl wasn't that meek, soft-speaking teenager anymore, she had turned into a curvy minx that had learned how to walk in heels and look delicious in those skin tight jeans and tight low cut tops. She had curled her long hair and was wearing a flaming red lipstick and gawd her chest...those then blooming things had now turned into a pair of tight melons that were ready to burst out of her skinny fit top and-

 _ **Wiping his drool, Wolverine interrupts Logan.**_

 _ **All in all...our Marie's lookin' a bomb tonight!**_

Laughing at Logan's dumbfounded expression, Marie catwalked to him and grabbed the stool next to him. The implant queen had already caught Logan's face. She just rolled her eyes with a silent curse and prepared Marie's glass. Marie picked up the icy-cold liquid and took a small sip.

She turned her head to Logan who was still gaping at her and smiled. "What? Ya seen a ghost or something?"

Logan finally broke his gawking face and cleared his throat. He looked back to his empty glass and muttered. "W-What are you doin' here, Marie?"

Marie let an insulting smirk play over her lips and took another sip. "Well...since someone broke his promise and never returned to his 'Mate', I had to come here so i can knock some goddamn sense into his thick skull covered with adamantium and take him back."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Logan rolled his eyes and began to leave the stool. "Forget it Marie, I ain't comin' back."

In stead of trying to stop him, Marie leaned back and smirked again. "May I know the reason?"

Logan looked over his shoulder and growled. "I have one, but I don't think I need ta explain it ta ya." he then spun around to leave but before he could so-

"Being a coward is no reason, Mr. Howlett."

The taunt set Logan's crotch on fire. He twirled around and trapped Marie within the circle of his arms with a predatory glare that was fixed on her only. "Watch it kid, yer fergettin' who yer talkin' ta!"

"Kid..." gazing into Logan's angry eyes, Marie flashed that insulting simper again and took her lips ever closer to Logan. Her Southern attitude growled out of her. "I used ta be a kid when yah decided ta be a fuckin' pussy and left meh alone in that shithole before comin' back here." she was almost gritting her teeth with every word at this point. "What did yah think? I'd be happy without yah? I'd just cry fer a few days and then move on with some other guy?"

She suddenly gave Logan an unexpected shove that _actually_ forced him to take a few steps back. The music had stopped and a heavy crowd had gathered to enjoy this interesting dispute. Marie once again closed the distance between her and Logan's body and bored her eyes into her man's.

"Four years," she spat furiously, grabbing Logan's collar. "I waited fer four fuckin' years but yah didn't come back! No call, no letter, no nothing! Yah even avoided Charles's telepathic messages! The old man finally had ta say that maybe yah just didn't want ta return. Really? It was that easy fer yah?!" tears of deep betrayal formed in her eyes. "My nightmares, my skin...i needed yer comfort about all of that, but yah were nowhere ta be found."

Logan's eyes widened in great surprise when her lips carelessly brushed over his, but he didn't feel the pull of her drain force he'd always felt in the past this time. Did that mean...

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Marie smirked at his reaction. With a deep sigh she tried to control her surging anger and came back to her normal self. "I know I should be hating you for whatever you did to me, but you see, this little combo of Savi and Wolverine in my head," she tapped her right temple angrily. "They did not let me hate ya. They always reminded me how you saved my life twice. And they encouraged me to find a way to control my skin so you couldn't make it a goddamn issue between us when I found you. Eight months! I've been looking for you for the past eight long months, just to see you again, just to let you know you're able to touch me now and just to take you back with me but if you still don't wanna come back..." Marie released his collar and crossed her arms coolly and professionally. "Then I at least deserve to know why you don't want to return."

Logan straightened his ruined collar and spat back. "Ya wanna know my reason, right? So the reason is...I've seen and felt Savi's death back there in India. All her pain, all her grief...i saw and felt all of that myself and it all happened just because I couldn't protect her! I was her Mate, her saviour, but i couldn't do a shit to save her when those assholes actually ambushed us! And I don't want the same shit fer _you_!"

"Logan..." Marie shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not Savi anymore okay? That time, that _girl_ was different!" she whispered her next sentence. "Savi was a human, Logan. She was trained, but she didn't have the mutant power I do! Look I'm not trying to sound arrogant here, but I can kick all the cocky asses present here all by myself so don't worry, you're never gonna lose me that way again!"

Logan almost laughed at her words this time and once again spun around to leave. "Sorry darlin', but ya still look like a fragile thing ta me with that petite frame and pretty face."

Marie's jaw dropped open at that rude male-chauvinistic remark. She hadn't expected this kind of words at least from Logan. She didn't attempt to stop him this time. The thick-headed pig could go to hell for all she cared! She crossed the borders, ate the dirt of roads for months, poured her heart out to him! But if he wants to kick all her efforts aside and walk out on her, then she won't run after him like a puppy anymore.

 _ **Wolverine and Savi sigh.**_

 _ **At least you/ya tried, Marie/darlin'.**_

Wolverine fought Logan hard, forcing him to stop and look over his shoulder. He needed to see her one last time. His neck almost turned but then he snarled at his animal and rushed out of the suffocating place. He needed to get away from here, from _her_ , _forever_!

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Well well well," Marie glared at the smirking flatscan over her shoulder. "Who can say no to a beautiful thing like yourself for anythin'?" Marie rolled her eyes as the flirting bastard invaded her personal space and whispered in her ear from behind. "Forget the horns, I'm ready to come with ya for doin' anythin' ya want, baby doll."

Smirking Marie spun on her heel and flashed a seductive smile to the tall man before growling. "Fuck off."

 _ **Wolverine and Savi laugh together.**_

 _ **Short but blastin'!**_

The big head definitely didn't like Marie's answer. In stead of barking anything else, he caught Marie's wrist this time. A predatory smirk touched Marie's lips. Uh-oh, looks like the prick's going to regret it.

The tall jerk saw the stars in the closed room as a solid uppercut met his chin. Before he could even release the painful groan gurgling in his throat, a swift side kick made him taste the floor.

Marie snarled down at him. "Don't ever grab a lady's hand without her permission again."

The shocking counter-attack from this tiny thing infuriated the flastscan's buddies. They all surrounded Marie and advanced toward her like a bunch of hyenas.

"C'mon, boys!" the flirt wiped the streak of blood running down his nose and snarled. "Let's teach this little bitch a fucking lesson!

Marie just smirked in response. What could be better than a barfight to use all the moves she hadn't for the last eight months?

The first slap aimed at Marie's left cheek met her fist that bent the human wrist backwards, cracking the fragile joint. Another beer-bellied Joe, who tried to sneak up behind her from behind received a jaw-breaking Stunner. From one second to another, the southern beauty moved like a ghost, beating the shit out of the flatscan army that had gathered to teach her a damned lesson.

One of the bleeding victims tried to be a smart-ass and picked a bottle of vodka from the counter to break it over Marie's head from behind but before the bottom of the green glass could even touch Marie's head-

"Don't even think about it, bub!" a very feral snarl followed the bone-powdering grip around the mortal's wrist.

Marie snapped her neck around as she heard the familiar husky tone and let a surprised grin touch her lips. "Logan..."

Logan looked at her, his face completely blank but the golden tint of his eyes disclosed _**Wolverine**_ 's presence. Kicking the foolish human side, he now apparently joined Marie's little fight against all those morons who couldn't digest a woman's no. With a mute understanding between their eyes, they both balled up their fists and glared back at the group.

Their leader lunged forward. "Get 'em, guys!"

But unfortunately, the human herd was no match against the mutant couple. Their pathetic punches and kicks didn't last more than a few minutes before Logan's adamantium bones and Marie's training he had received to become an X-Man. By the time the audience finished their glasses, the remaining bodies had joined their friends on the ground.

Marie glanced at Wolverine with a mischievous smirk. "Still think I'm a fragile thing, sugah?"

Wolverine's face still had no expression. The human spectators couldn't read the menacing look swimming in the deep amber gaze but Marie could. The crazy blend of anger and lust hit at her nostrils as the feral male leered at her now touchable frame hungrily.

it was clearing saying- _ **Yer mine now!**_

Without uttering a single word, he suddenly picked Marie up and threw her over his shoulder, making her yelp in surprise. He spun around and rushed toward the door like a horny caveman who had just won a woman in a fair fight and was now dying to rut with her in his cavern.

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"O-Ouch!"

Marie rubbed the back of her head with a fake whine as Wolverine dumped her on the hard mattress of his bed and spun around to lock the door. She ran her eyes around the old trailer. She found the portrait of Savi hanging above her head.

 _ **Savi smiles sadly.**_

 _ **It was made on my wedding day.**_

Marie let out a confused smile. "Where did you find it?"

Logan turned around and leaned back against the dented door, ogling Marie's sprawled frame. The Wolverine was gone, and now it was Logan's turn to speak his heart.

He replied to her question. "In India, when I went to Savi's village."

Marie gave an understanding nod as she propped herself up with her elbows with a pursed smile. "Still miss her?"

The feral guy took a trio of determined steps toward Marie, taking off his jacket. "Ain't gonna lie, there's a certain woman I haven't been able ta get outta my head since I left the school."

Marie's heart sank as she heard him. A sharp line of jealousy lessened the distance between her eyebrows when Jean's face flashed before her eyes. She was clearly familiar with the sexual tension between her and Logan when he was at the school. _It better not be that goddamn redhead!_

She finally growled through a tightened jaw. "Who is she?"

The blast of pure jealousy made Logan smirk. Squeezing the mattress under his considerable weight, he trapped Marie's body within the hoop of his arms before whispering softly. "You."

The crease between the brows melted as soon as it formed and a bright smile played about Marie's lips. "Now that's a big surprise."

Logan smiled back and leered at Marie's heaving breasts. "Ya know what yer gettin' yerself inta, right? I can't promise ta return to that place and after tonight, there's no goin' back fer ya either, kid."

Licking her lips, Marie traced her fingers up her Mate's chiseled arms before her borrowed magnetic power unexpectedly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. "I know what I am doing, sugah."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

That was the last confirmation Logan needed. He pounced at Marie like a hungry beast he was. Their lips fought for dominance, causing them both to moan as their tongues collided. Fresh marigolds Logan had missed so much had a spicy aroma of arousal this time. Marie also poured all her buried desires and frustrations into the heated kiss. Her hand buried itself into Logan's hair and pulled him down and rubbed her lips against his passionately. Their hungry bodies dry-humped each other for a sweet while. Logan lunged at her clothes and eagerly ripped them off her body before tossing the rags to the floor. Marie blushed furiously and tried to cover herself from his eyes but Logan shook his head with a growl.

Just to make Marie blush even more, he brought Marie's torn and SOAKING panties to his nose and took a deep sniff. "I have waited so long for this moment, now yer all mine, darlin'..."

His declaration caused her eyes to roll closed. That was what she had been dying to hear for months. His tongue sought out the sensitive part of her neck and gave it a long lick, eliciting a delicious moan. "O-Oh...mmmm!

A wide gasp left her mouth as Logan caught a light brown nipple in his mouth. The wet heat of his tongue laved the small button, causing Marie to thrash like a snake on the bed. His hands squeezed the globes of her ass hard, leaving red hand prints on the white flesh.

When Logan was done savouring her melons, he popped her tit out his mouth and let his tongue glide its way down to her shaved core. She shuddered terribly when the sharp tip of Logan's nose bumped into her throbbing clit. The intoxicant fragrance of her arousal attacked Logan's nostrils and made him growl in pleasure. "Fuck, babe...yer pretty pussy smells so good. Has anyone else seen it before?"

Biting her bottom lip, Marie shook her head shakily.

Logan grinned against the pink piece of flesh predatorily. "Good."

 _ **Wolverine grins widely.**_

 _ **Time ta taste this lovely pussy...**_

Marie arched her back with a perfect O as her Mate's tongue flattened and took a long and slow lick. His hands eagerly wrapped around her quivering stomach and pulled her back down. The lick was just a start. Logan's tongue now began to lap at her gushing hole madly, making her scream at the top of her lungs in her Southern tone.

"O-Oh mah gawd! L-Logan...y-your tongue feels so...MMMM!"

Playfully pulling at her dripping folds, Logan slid his thick finger inside her. Her seal was gone due to her tampons, but her extreme tightness was the proof she hadn't let that ice-dick or any other bastard touch her down here. This revelation filled him with smug possessiveness. Already wet from the chase only getting wetter by the second, he slowly rubbed and massaged her cunt with gentle expertise, driving Marie mad with wanton lust.

"Oh shit, shit shittt!" sweaty, panting and swearing, Marie looked down and waved against Logan's mouth crazily. "D-Don't stop! Don't fuckin' stop!"

And he wasn't to. Sensing Marie's crashing release, Logan threw her legs over his shoulders and started sucking her pink swollen clitorious while his fingers curved to tease her g spot. The simple trick forced Marie to explode with a deafening shriek.

"L-LOGANNN!"

Marie's eyes had rolled back in her head. A slight drop of drool threatening to fall off the corner of mouth. Logan quickly released her button and came down to enjoy the burst squirt tasting salty and sweet at the same time. Her legs tightened around Logan's neck unconsciously as she clenched around her man's lapping leather again and again until the most powerful orgasm of her life rolled down her body completely. Even the sting of his stubbled chin and cheeks felt delightful at this point. Really, her fingers could never do THIS for her!

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Damn..." Logan untangled Marie's thighs around her neck and sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his palm. "I really missed that."

Panting breathlessly, Marie narrowed her eyes. "W-What do yah mean?"

Logan suddenly fell silent and lowered his head like an embarrassed child who had just unconsciously revealed a dirty little secret of his.

Panting vigorously, Marie slowly sat up and cupped Logan's cheeks to force him to look back up. "Logan...haven't yah...?"

Logan unwillingly looked up and shook his head with a defeated sigh. Lying was pointless now. "Since I left the school...every time I was with a woman...your face always came before my eyes and I just couldn't..."

"Oh Logan..." an overwhelmed Marie seized her man's mouth with hers in another passionate kiss. "That was just..."

Not bothering to speak anymore, Marie quietly broke the kiss and help Logan get rid of his clothes. The giant weapon that just sprang out of his underwear made her lick her lips in anticipation. She took the painfully hard length in her hand and gave it an experimental pump, making Logan groan in her ear.

She now straddled Logan's lap and set the top of his cock against her entrance. Her brown gaze pleaded Logan's amber one. "Please, Logan...please make love ta meh."

Fulfilling her request, logan gripped her butt as he slid inside her with a fluid thrust.

"A-Ahhh!" Marie threw her head back with a loud groan as every veiny inch of that beautiful cock invaded her, filling her until he could go no further.

"Shit, yer tight, doll..." Logan let out a long moan, feeling her virginal cunt surround him. The sharp prick of pain was obvious. He paused, stared at her momentarily before bringing his lips to hers, then his hips began to move in long, slow but hard strokes. Marie broke the kiss to give her own sensual moans, letting him know how good he was making her feel right now.

"H-Harder! Fuck me Harder, sugah!"

Logan understood Marie was now ready. His fingers violently spread her ass cheeks apart as he increased his pace to an insane level. On the other hand, Marie also started bobbing her hips onto Logan's pole as she grabbed the back of his hair, pulling his mouth deeper into hers. She sucked and nipped at his lower lip, growling out her desire. "Yes, yes, yes...just make meh cum, baby!"

Logan had already smelled the second orgasm building inside Marie's jouncing body. Seeing this maddening sight, Wolverine began thrashing inside.

 _ **Mark her, mark the Mate!**_

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

The thrusts halted abruptly. Logan's eyebrows drew close at his critter's demand. He had been with hundreds of women, but his animal had never forced him to left their mark on any of them. There was only one woman he had ever wanted to mark...Savi.

But he always suppressed this urge because he was afraid Savi's human body wouldn't be able to survive the deep wound.

But Marie on the other hand, was far stronger than Savi. She had already shown earlier tonight that she wasn't that small fragile thing anymore.

Marie whined desperately. "W-Why did yah stop, baby?"

Flashing an evil smirk, he suddenly reached behind her to grasp a handful of her mahogany curls and yanked her head back to expose her neck. Totally baffled, Marie looked into his eyes, searching for his intentions.

"Do ya trust me?" Logan almost growled the query.

In spite of not being able to read his mind, Marie nodded slowly. "Y-Yes..."

Her answer pleased the feral man. "Then close yer eyes."

With an even more confused look on her beautiful face, Marie simply closed her eyes and waited. Her gaze flew open with a loud scream as she felt a sharp pain piercing the crook of her neck. To balance pain and pleasure, Logan resumed their fucking and started pounding Marie's pussy like a possessed man. Throbbing pain mixed with heavenly ecstasy was exactly what Marie needed to pushed over the edge this time. Before she could understand, she was shouting her climax in Logan's ear.

"OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCKKKK! A-AH'M COMING, LOGAN!"

And her clenching grip was the trigger of Logan's culmination. Her body became his, legs threatening to give way and wet slaps ringing their ears as they both cum together. Logan pulled his bloody mouth back and rested his head against his Mate's as he roared her name.

"MINE! MARIE! MINEEE!"

 **※:※:※:※: THE END :※:※:※:※**

 **Stunner and Uppercut are the moves of professional wrestling.**

 **Hope you guys liked this ending. I know I still need to work on my writing but I needed to get it outta my chest today and yes, I haven't forgotten about the epilogues I had promised. Keep waiting for a huge of Rogan fluff next time 😉😘!**


	20. Chapter 20

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 20 ※:※:※:※**

 **Epilogue- 1**

 **Just a little warning- a huge dose of wild smut down there 😜!**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Ahhmmm..."

Stretching like a just awoken baby, Marie opened her still groggy eyes with a content smile that was clearly saying that her "first time" had been an unforgettable experience. She turned her head and found Logan's side empty but still warm. That meant he had just left the bed. Pleasantly exhausted, Marie forced herself to sit up and covered her bare and MARKED body with the Logan's shirt lying near her feet.

"Fweet-fweeet!"

Marie turned her head to the whistle and smiled. Logan was standing with a coffee mug in one hand and molson in the other.

"Mornin', darlin'."

Blushing cutely, Marie lowered her head and fixed the collar. "Mornin'."

Grinning like a smug bastard, Logan lazily walked in and once again leering at Marie who was still in the process of buttoning her shirt. He advanced the hot liquid he'd brought for her toward her. "So my plan worked, huh."

Momentarily forgetting the buttons, a confused Marie took the mug. "Plan? What plan?"

Logan caught his bottom lip between his teeth before flashing that seductive side-smile every girl of Mutant High loved so much. "Seein' ya in one of my shirts was the first thing I wanted ta begin the day with today, darlin'."

Blushing softly, Marie took a sip from the steaming coffee. "If that's what you want, I'll wear your shirts every morning from now on. By the way, nice coffee."

Logan smirked and held up his bottle. "There's a small diner at the side of the road. Got both there."

Marie nodded her head in comprehension and put the coffee aside to return to do up the last three buttons but-

"Just leave the top open." Logan licked his lips, gloating at the arousing sight of her cleavage. "Let 'em puppies sooth yer Mate's eyes."

Marie had read the lustful naughtiness written in Logan's eyes. She decided to play along. Rolling the white button between her forefinger and thumb, she flipped her messy hair to one side, revealing his claim on her neck and leaned back, bracing herself on her palms seductively.

"Make me."

 _ **Wolverine rubs his hands together with a grin.**_

 _ **Okay now that's clearly a challenge, human!**_

Logan unbuttoned his own rugged jeans and stepped toward his Mate like a predator. He reached the bed, pulled the zipper down and leaned forward to trap Marie's body underneath him but before he could do so, Marie lifted a naked leg and pressed it against his chest to stop him.

Logan looked down at the audacious step and smirked evilly. "Don't play with the Wolverine, little girl."

Marie smirked back and shook her head. "I'm not afraid of him, old man."

Logan's eyebrows touched the sky.

"Old man, huh?"

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Before Marie could even see it coming, the feral man suddenly grabbed her thighs, slammed her back onto the mattress and bent her body in half before his angry cock filled her slick cunt to the hilt, making Marie scream her lungs out.

"O-Oh shit-AHHHH!

"Warned ya already!" Logan growled in thick pleasure, enjoying Marie's cum filled tightness rubbing around him. Slightly pissed but fully pissed turned on, Logan took Marie's toes in his mouth alternately, laving them with his spit while his dick fucked Marie like an angry beast.

He growled around her left red painted toe. "Take it baby, I know ya need it bad!"

Seeing Logan worship her feet drove Marie crazy with wild lust. She now also started rocking her hips while her nails clawed her pleasure on his back.

"Fuck meh raw, baby! Show meh your animal!"

That was all _**Wolverine**_ needed to hear.

"Ahhh! Whatthefuck?!" Marie screamed in sharp pain as a hard slap reddened her left ass cheek. She looked up and gasped. The golden glint had overcome Logan's deep amber irises. The animal popped her toe out of his mouth and flashed a wolfish grin.

"Scream fer me, Mate!"

And Marie did. Over and over again until the slaps stopped. Stinging pain mixed with heavy lust brought tears of pleasure to Marie's eyes. Her panting mouth, gushing cunt and fluttering whitened eyes revealed how good his thrusts were feeling in there.

"Want more, Mate?"

Marie could just gasp like a doll being used by her man for his pleasure, for _her_ pleasure. Wolverine abruptly leaned down and snikted out his blades to shred his shirt down. His tongue now lapped and licked over at her bouncing tits like a thirsty dog, biting her hard nipples to make her hips jump against him so he could drive his cock further into madly throbbing pussy.

Marie had lost the ability to think or react so far. She had no idea what she was saying as a deranging orgasm approached her. "D-DON'T STOP! AH'M CLOSE, LOGAN! FUCK MEH INTO NEXT WEEK! DESTROY MEHHH!"

To make it the most memorable fuck of their just started sex life, Wolverine's free hand reached down and began tapping her hyper-sensitive clit briskly. That was Marie's shattering point. Her toes curled as the tingling bolts shot through her frame. She grabbed Wolverine's cheeks and pulled down him for a sloppy kiss as a blasting climax spilled through her like a blazing fire, the flames insider her swallowed both her and her Mate, forcing them to scream each other's name against each other's mouths at the top of his lungs.

"L-LOGANNN/MARIEEEEE!"

When the moments of bliss finally passed, Wolverine returned to his original place and let the human come out. Logan pulled back breathlessly and looked down at the quivering mess under him. "W-Was I too rough?"

Marie let out a panting giggle. "D-Do I even need to s-say it?"

Logan smirked sheepishly. "Sorry..."

Marie gave a mock scowl. "Oh no no no, sugah! You can't get away with it so easily, you're gonna get a severe punishment for that."

Logan gave a playful brow as the tip of his still hard length stroked her sweet spot again, making Marie bit her bottom lip. "And what's that gunna be?"

Marie slowly wrapped her arms around her Mate's neck and cooed. "I want you to take me on vacation."

"Okay...?" Logan had a quizzical smile this time. "So where do ya wanna go?"

Playing with his muttonchops, Marie displayed a slightly evil smirk. "Oh you'll know."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"You gotta be shittin' me!"

Marie couldn't help but toss her head back and laugh loudly.

Logan scowled at her furiously. "Don't laugh it off, kid! When ya said ya wanted ta go on vacation, I honestly didn't think ya wanna see Canadian Falls!" his growl scared an Asian couple standing next to him and caused them to cringe away from him.

That made Marie laugh even harder. "What's the matter, sugah? Does the big bad Wolverine afraid of heights?"

"Hey, watch it, kid!" Logan warned. "Ya know that long tongue of yers needs ta mind yer words when it's runnin' about Wolverine. I'm just pissed because I had made plans fer some lavish city like Vancouver and Toronto, not these goddamn falls!"

"Have you ever wondered what a tiny thing like me was doing in that cheap bar that day, Mr. Howlett?" Marie's bright smile slowly morphed into a distant and sad look. "I actually came to Canada on a little vacation of my own. I actually wanted to see all these places with Cody, the guy who became the first victim of my mutation. I had become a living nightmare among the people who loved me and cared about me after that damn day."

She looked back to Logan and smirked sadly. "After leaving my parents' house, Canada was the first place that came to my mind. I still needed to see the places I'd circled on my wall map."

Logan smirked back. "That means yer livin' yer dream."

Marie smiled widely as her hands started working on taking off her denim half jacket. "But things always look better up close, right?"

"Whoa! whaddya doin'?" Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"Coming here wasn't my idea, Logan." Marie smirked, hanging her jacket on the railing. "It was Savi's. She often showed me the visions of the night we fell off that cliff in my dreams. And one day when I was watching Horseshoe Falls on TV, I just felt...i don't how to say this but...i just couldn't help but wish to come here and-"

"And what?" leering at the ample cleavage the deep cut was sporting, Logan laughed in disbelief and pointed his thumb at the flowing water behind him. "Jump off that 'cliff'?"

Marie gave that evil smile again before taking her lips to Logan's ear and whispering. "What if I say that's what I'm thinking?"

Logan's eyes rounded im mild horror.

"You gotta be shittin' me!"

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Marie laughed again and tried to convince her panicking boyfriend. "Don't worry Logan, we're gonna survive this."

"We're gonna survive this?! REALLY?!" Logan was almost shouting now. "I'm not sure about myself, but you definitely CANNOT survive jumping off a fuckin' waterfall, Marie! And it's not just dyin', we're gonna get our asses locked up fer perfomin' such a stupid stunt!"

Biting her lower lip, Marie flashed a naughty smile. "But they'll catch us only when they see us."

Logan let out a loud huff, running his eyes around. "What the hell do ya mean by they'll catch us only when they..."

The rest of Logan's sentence immediately dissolved in his throat as his eyes darted around and captured a shocking sight. Every other person present at the spot was standing completely still. And the biggest surprise was that their eyes were completely close. Whatever they were doing at the moment was stopped by an unknown force. The entire place suddenly filled with unnerving silence.

Totally flabbergasted, Logan looked back to his Mate and stammered. "M-Marie..."

Marie grinned like a cheshire cat and grabbed Logan's hand. "You weren't at the school when I needed you most, Mr. Howlett. I needed someone to test my control over, so professor...and a few friends decided to my lab rats in your goddamn absence." the end of her line followed by a wink.

Before Logan could understand anything, Marie dragged the pull of zipper down and undid the studs of his shirt with her magnetic force. Marie whistled at the dampening sight of a half-naked Logan in Jeans. The shoes and wheels were also gone. She then raised her hands and did some telekinetic trick to pick up them both in the air. She now floated them both over to the middle of the crater. Her dark green sundress was fluttering in the air and the yellow buttercup flower tucked behind her ear was glowing even more in bright sun light. Logan couldn't help but fall for this sheer beauty of his Southern Belle.

She then looked back to him and bared another waggish grin before cooing. "Now here comes the main event, sugah!"

Logan was once again caught by surprise as Marie threw her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He almost staggered back and had to hold her waist to keep them both from falling down but it was useless. Marie broke the invisible hold and let them gravitate toward Niagara River flowing down there. The distance between them and the ice-cold water was thinning with each passing second. Everything was happening so fast. To protect Marie from any kind of potential danger they were going to face in the next few seconds, Logan wrapped his arms and legs around her body tightly while his lips finally began to respond to the crazy kiss.

 _ **Savi and Wolverine smile.**_

 _ **History is repeatin' itself.**_

Enjoying the sensual battle of their lips, Marie closed her eyes and tried to relive the moment Logan had expressed his love for Savi in.

 _She couldn't see..._

 _Because her eyes had rolled closed in marvelous pleasure..._

 _She couldn't think..._

 _Because his lips had stolen that ability..._

 _She couldn't stop..._

 _Because his strong arms wrapped around her tiny frame weren't letting her..._

 _She was just going down...and down...and down..._

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Note:- Take Logan's advice, people. Jumping off ANY fall is highly dangerous. Marie had a bunch of superpowers and a mighty feral boyfriend to save her ass, but you don't 😂**

 **Yeah, yeah, I took the idea of writing Marie's vacation from the start of X-1, where she points out places on her wall map she wants to visit someday to Cody and yeah, the falling part's actually inspired by the fanart I've chosen for this fic. If you like it, let me know in your reviews, my Roganers 😘!**


	21. Chapter 21

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 21 ※:※:※:※**

 **Epilogue- 2**

 **Heyyy my Roganers! I'm back with another epi and I'm sure you're gonna love every second of it 😏!**

 **A huge thanks to Killin Time, The Doctor Rose and a sweet Guest for their reviews 😘😘😘! Hope you like this one too! **

**※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"So yer also from Mississippi?"

"Uh-yeah. How do y-"

"Yer accent! Ya cover it very well, but that still gave it away!"

Marie gave another pursed smirk at the over-excitement of this newly made "friend". Ron, Ron Chabert. That's what he said his name was, right? His frat Group was crawling after them and apparently encouraging their buddy to try his luck on this beautiful Southern chick they had never seen back there in delta.

"So where are yah from in Mississippi?"

"U-Uhm..." Marie turned her head and glanced at her Mate nervously. Both Logan and his Cuban cigar were on fire and letting all that smoke out through his nostrils.

"Yah didn't answer mah question."

The Mississippi guy pulled her attention with another annoying question. She really had no intentions of making friends with ANYBODY on their little vacation, but this guy had stuck to her ass like a damned leech.

"U-Uh..." Marie cleared her throat nervously. She hated to reveal her personal details to _anyone_. She wanted to avoid this complete stranger she had met just a few hours ago on a goddamned hike to the Canadian Rockies, but this Ron guy just wasn't letting the topic go. "Well...it's-"

"Look, kid," Logan finally pulled his cigar out of his mouth and decided to rescue his girl. "The rest of the group's already reached very far because of our turtle walk so if ya please excuse us..." he grabbed Marie's wrist with a forced smirk and hastily took her away from the slick-haired Brad Pitt.

Smirking, Marie looked down at their tightly joined hands. "Someone looks jealous."

Logan smirked back around his fat cigar. "Do ya wanna go back ta the glue tube"?

"What? No!" she laughed and grabbed one strap of her back pack lightly. "The guy is even clingier than firecracker!"

"Forget him," Logan tugged at her hand. "C'mon, we gotta reach the peak before noon."

After half an hour, Marie and rest of the hikers found themselves enjoying the scenery hey were here for. Panting lightly, Marie rested her hands on her hips and admired the beauty of Mount Birdwood viewed from Smutwood Peak.

"Smutwood peak..." Logan snaked his arms around Marie's waist with a hungry growl. "Mmm...the name made me horny again, darlin'."

Marie laughed again and pulled out her camera. "C'mon, let's take a picture."

She raised the camera in the air and turned her face to Logan's. "Let's say cheese!"

Logan suddenly grabbed her chin and pulled her close for a possessive kiss and a memorable picture.

"Yer my cheese!"

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Oh mah gawd, this has ta be a coincidence!"

Marie barely suppressed a large roll of eyes at the annoyingly content remark. This Ron guy had to choose the same resort she and Logan were saying in all of Canada?

"Look, Ron," she finally decided to get rid of the guy before Logan saw her with him. "Aren't you supposed to be with your friends you came on this trip with?"

"Nah, they can wait." Ron's eyes leered at Marie from head to toe. "Comin' here wasn't my idea but hey, I don't regret comin' here because it made me meet yah."

Marie caught the leer and almost snarled in the accent he had swooning over since morning. "Look, buddy, lemme burst yer bubbles before yah take mah polite behavior in the wrong direction. Ah already have a boyfriend."

 ** _Wolverine and Savi growl together._**

 ** _Now stay away from her, you moron!_**

Ron stiffened immediately as he heard Marie's words. She had a boyfriend? But where was he? He didn't see her with any guy who...

Wait a minute...was she with that scary dude who was almost her father's age?

It took him a long minute to utter his next question. "Who is-"

"Ya gotta be shittin' me!"

Logan all but roared. The human bee was wandering around his Mate again. He shoved the keys of his rental car he had just parked into his back pocket and hurried to his girl.

A bulky arm wrapped around Marie's shoulder and pulled her closer. "What the hell are ya doin' here, kid?"

Ron took in the possessive grasp round Marie and spat. "I'm also staying here."

Logan's jaw tightened even more. This kiddiwink was literally drooling over his Mate and he needed to shove the boy into his fucking corner before **_Wolverine_** decided ta take the matter into **_his_** own hands.

"Glad ta know that." a low growl left his lips before he signaled Marie to get going. "C'mon darlin', let's go to our room."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Gawd...my feet're killin' me!"

Those were Marie's first words as she kicked her sneakers aside and jumped into the bed with a long whine.

Logan chuckled, closing the door. "Well hiking on the Canadian Rockies wasn't my idea."

"Oh shut up, you.." Marie whined again, stretching her limbs on the king-seized bed. "You wouldn't even let me step out of this room if I followed _your_ ideas."

"That's true." Logan chuckled again, taking off his jacket this time. "Because seein' ya writhe and scream under me like a porn star on that large bed is my kinda vacation, doll."

Biting her half bottom lip seductively, Marie watched her man approach her through her half-lidded eyes. Mischief dancing in her own. "Oh please...i ain't that loud during sex, okay?"

Logan trapped his bottom lip between his teeth with a playfully raised brow. "Is that a challenge, sweetheart?"

Marie furiously blushed as she remembered the last time she'd given Logan a challenge. Mmmm...she had been sore all day.

 ** _Wolverine and Savi grin slyly._**

 ** _But you/ya enjoyed every minute of it, right?_**

By the time Logan reached the bed, his clothes were left behind as a thin trail and his upper body was shamelessly flaunting his chiseled muscles and abs. Down there, his ever-hard cock was looking forward to getting her attention eagerly. His fingers deftly trailed up Marie's bare legs before stopping on the hem of her shorts. "So, what say?"

Marie slowly propped herself up with her elbows and stared into her lover's eyes for a long minute before replying with a lazy grin.

"Okay...you're on, sugah."

Logan grinned ear to ear.

That's what he wanted to hear!

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Logan didn't even give Marie a chance to release next breath. He simply grabbed Marie's legs, making her squeak and spread them apart to admire his favorite view again.

"Damn, sweetheart..." a loud whistle slipped out of his puckered lips. "Spread and achin'. Ya look like a delicious buffet right now, baby girl."

Marie threw a lustful grin. "Yer just gonna watch...or do somethin' about it?"

Logan hooked a brow sexily as his strong hands ripped the poor jean shorts off her body. "Just enjoy, darlin'."

"OH SHIT!"

That was the first swear word of the night as the feral man dove between her legs and licked a long stripe from her other hole to the glistening pearl resting behind her rosy folds.

"That's good, but not enough." Logan flattened his tongue and tickled the small button with the tip again. "Ya can scream louder than that, baby."

Enjoying the stinging burns of Logan's thick muttons, Marie gave a breathless chuckle. "Again... _make me, sugah_."

Logan flashed another lecherous grin and accepted the challenge silently. The pointed tip found its way into her core and started fucking it like his dick, making her juices flow out like a fountain. Within next five minutes, Marie was in throes of verbal ecstacy.

"Oh mah gawd...LOGAN! R-Right there!"

Logan lapped at Marie's gushing orifice like a hungry kitten, enjoying Marie's expressions. "C'mon Marie, talk as dirty as ya can! I need ta hear ya get loud and dirty!"

Being the wanton Beta Logan wanted her to, Marie gathered Logan's hair in a furious grip, arched her spine and waved against Logan's mouth crazily. "Fuck mah pussy with yer naughty tongue, Logan! Just make me cum hard, sugah!"

Logan gripped her hips and let Marie ride her tongue with a grin. "That's it, doll...be a good girl and soak my fuckin' tongue!"

And our Southern Belle just couldn't say no to such A pretty demand.

"Oh mah gawd! OH MAH GAWD! JUSTTT THERE! Don't stop! Don't stop! DON'T FUCKIN' STOPPP!"

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"So..." Logan grinned smugly between slow puppy licks. "Did my *lick* baby girl *lick* enjoy my *lick* naughty tongue *lick* down here?"

With a shuddering but content sigh, Marie finally flopped back onto the fluffy mattress and threw a hand over her sweaty face. "Like always...yes."

"Good." unfortunately, Marie's post-coital bliss didn't last long because she found herself pulled into Logan's arms as he stood up. "'Cause now it's _my_ turn ta enjoy!"

Marie's legs instinctively wrapped around this handsome devil when Logan grabbed the back of her hair and hit home in one straight thrust. The loud seductive moan she let out this time would put any female porn star to shame.

"A-Ahhmmm!"

The feral man gave her just one second to adjust before he started slamming into her, touching her dark depth in a way only he could with his sheer strength. After all, fucking your girl's brains out on your feet isn't that easy.

His mouth found hers and began devouring her lips. His tongue burst into her mouth and tasted the sweet water.

"Mmmm...Logan, baby..." the maddening touch and thrusts rewakened put out fire. Marie took her shirt off hastily and wrapped her arms around her man passionately. Bucking against his lightning-fast shoves, Marie screamed out her pleasure against his mouth.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck meh harder, baby!"

Her wetness rushed down their thighs like hundreds of small rivers. Her nails dug into Logan's back and drew crimson drops. Hissing like a furious cat, she was mindlessly uttering all the dirty things she remembered. Logan knew what was happening to her. Her mind and body was possessed by the frenzy of her upcoming climax. She could burst any time. That was why he suddenly rushed forward and slammed her against the wall above their headboard. Knowing how much Marie loved the choking kink, his fingers carefully wrapped around Marie's neck as he growled thickly.

"Who do ya belong ta, doll?"

"Yah!" Marie groaned behind the soft grip submissively. "Ah only belong ta _yah_!"

"Take my name!" Logan increased the pressure slightly. "Take my name loudly baby!"

All the last few remaining gasps of Marie's body were knocked out of her as Logan reached down and took a teasing nipple in his mouth while supporting Marie's weight only with his hips, his other hand snaked down and rubbed her puffy and twitching clitorious madly. This was it. She couldn't take it anymore. Her mascara ran down her cheeks and she roared her squirting release so loudly she was sure the entire resort heard it.

"YAH, LOGAN! AH BELONG TA YAH!"

"Ugh thanks fer lettin' us know!"

Marie's eyes snapped open as Ron's disgusted snarl entered her ears through the wall. She looked back to Logan with a totally flabbergasted look on her face. On the other hand, Logan, who was still pumping through her orgasm to achieve his own release, smirked with a small shrug.

"The weiner needed ta know who ya belonged ta."

Marie's jaw dropped open. "Yah sneaky motherf—mmph!"

The rest of her snarl was cut off by a smug kiss.

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

 **Next Time:- A sweet fluffy for my favorite couple 💞!**


	22. Chapter 22

**※:※:※:※ Chapter- 22 ※:※:※:※**

 **Epilogue- 3**

 **Time to say goodbye 😭💔👋!**

 **I seriously, honestly and totally hate that word! But hey, another story of mine getting its happy ending so let's be happy, guys 😁🎉💐!**

 **Like always, a huge thanks to** **Killin-time, The Doctor Rose, Princesakarlita411, Starlite22, BreakTheBirdcage, Lazydreamer99, Stella, Killer Crock, Alexa, Candy Lover101, Avengers Girl, Veronica, Dominique Torreto, Isabel and all other lovely Guests and Readers** **who reviewed, followed and favourited my story! You guys are the best 😘 💖!**

 **And yes- I have seen Canada only in my dreams so the whole whale show down there is my imagination. If anyone lovely Canadian Reader finds it inappropriate, please let me know 😊.**

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"You know that's not possible, Charles..."

Logan's tired eyes groggily opened to Marie's hushed growls coming from outside. His eyes narrowed. It was the very first time his senses couldn't catch Marie's awakened scents. The frown soon turned into a soft smile. Maybe both he and his animal had now gotten used to not feeling so alert around their Mate.

Listening to the pathetically hushed conversation, Logan wrapped a sheet around his naked hips and soundlessly sauntered out and stood against the doorframe with crossed arms and legs.

"No, NO! _You_ try to understand! We're not coming back and-"

The rest of Marie's growl dissolved in her throat as she turned around and found her Mate gazing at her intensely. She hastily wiped the tense look off her face and tried to smile. "Hey..."

Logan uncrossed his limbs and walked up to her with a soft sigh. "Charles wants us ta come back?"

Marie exhaled a soft sigh of her own. Trying to hide your intentions around a feral was pointless. Her hands snaked around his waist and caressed his chiseled V shaped back. "Yeah...the mutant world is being threatened by another surging organization named Transigen." her sentence followed by a soft roll of eyes.

Logan tucked her right curled stripe behind her ear. "And ya said no?"

Marie nodded. "I had to. I am with you and don't wanna go back to that place without you. Since you've already said you won't go back...i just said this wasn't our fight anymore."

Logan could smell a huge amount of disappointment and helplessness hidden behind her words, but Marie tried to hide it with another fake smile. She kissed his cheek and hurried back into the cabin. "C'mon, let's fill our tummies quick. We have a long ride ahead of us today."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Oh. My. God!"

Logan couldn't help but laugh at Marie's expression. Her jaw was touching the dirty floor of the cruise and her eyeballs had sprang out. Well, watching a pod of Humpback Whales summersault in the air would do that to anyone.

Anchorage. This chilling heaven surrounded by sky-touching mountains and glaciers was the last stop of their vacation. Marie had been dying to be on this cruise tour for the past one week. Of course it swallowed a large part of his saved bucks, but seeing that cute grin on Marie's blissful face was worth the trouble.

Her camera quickly came out to capture all these incredible moments. She looked like a complete child doing it, dancing on her toes and woo-hooing with the rest of the crowd whenever a whale would come back down and hit the waves with a mighty splash. Logan simply crossed his arms and leaned against the railing, enjoying the joy dancing on his Mate's face.

Marie's eyes caught Logan's expression and blushed slightly. She knew she had been acting like a child since the whole 'whale show' started but could be blame her? It was her teenage dream that had finally come true.

With a wide and grateful smile she covered Logan's hand resting on the railing with hers. "Thanks."

Logan gave a questioning look. "Fer what?"

Marie ran her eyes around before returning to her man. "For everything."

"Hey..." Logan delivered a playful frown as his hand reached over to stroke her cheek. "Anything fer my mate. Besides, it was my punishment, right?"

Marie flashed a naughty smile. "But today i wanna reward you for this wonderful trip."

Scenting the lustful intentions hidden behind Marie's words, Logan quirked an eyebrow sexily. "Oh yeah? What kinda reward are we talkin' about here?"

Letting a very flirtatious smile on her lips, Marie took her lips close to Logan's left ear and whispered seductively.

"Something that will blow your mind."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

"Oh shit, yes!"

Logan threw his head back against the closed door and let out a breathless chuckle. Marie looked up at him from between his legs and grinned around his cock.

"Wike it?"

 _ **Wolverine growls in pleasure.**_

 _ **Too damn much!**_

His hand buried itself into her shining curls, controlling the movement of her head. "Just like that doll, take my cock deeper in that beautiful mouth of yers..."

Marie complied and took him in as far as she could. The dark curls around his base tickled her nostrils and she pulled back with a light gagging sound that made him moan. "Oh fuck..."

Marie now trapped his pole within her tight grip and started pumping it passionately while her other hand snaked down to play his nuts. She took each ball in her hand and squeezed gently, causing his eyes to shut as he groaned.

"I think I'm gonna burst, babe!"

Marie began to stroke him harder as her mouth returned to envelope him again. "Cum for me Logan! Cum in my mouth, sugah...I wanna taste you!"

Her naughty words were the last encouragement he needed. His grip in her hair tightened and pulled her head back slightly so he could see Marie's face as he filled her mouth. The look on her face reminded him of Savi's when she had first taken him in her mouth. Marie whimpered around him, the final sensation pushed him off the edge. With a loud roar, he simply melted in her mouth like a soft stick of butter.

"Take it, Marie! Swallow all of it, baby girl..."

Marie once again complied and gulped down every precious drop of his thick white load he had to give. She kept pumping him until she emptied him completely. Once she was sure, she stood back up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"So...liked your reward?" the lazy smile had a large amount of smugness.

Logan's reply was a hard kiss he planted on her lips as he pulled her against his chest and started ripping off her clothes. Their hands grasped each other's hair, their lips fought for dominance. By the time he pulled back, stretching a shining string of spit between their lips, Marie's jeans and tops was a ruined heap on the floor.

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Panting softly, Marie looked down at herself with a sarcastic smirk. "You forgot the lingerie."

Resting his hands against the door behind his back, Logan leered at the crimson lacy bombshell bra and thong panties. "Nah, I wanna take ya in those sexy strips today."

Before Marie could understand what her man meant, Logan rushed forward, picked her up bridal style and brought her to a nearby chair. Remembering the unforgettable night Savi had ridden him in the wood, Logan occupied the chair and signaled Marie to sit on her lap.

There was a soft smirk on Logan's lips. "Ring any bells?"

Marie's frown dissolved as soon as she comprehended what memory Logan was talking about.

 _Savi...in his Mate's lap...riding his length passionately..._

Smirking knowingly, Marie seductively straddled her stallion. Logan hastily gathered Marie in his arms, his mouth seizing hers in another hungry kiss. His hands travelled south and slightly moved the lining of her panties out of the way. Marie boldly widened her thighs to let his hands guide his ever-hard length toward her core. She broke the kiss and reattached her eyes to his as she placed her hands on his shoulders and lowered herself onto his cock.

"M-Mmmm...Logan..."

She even moaned his name the way she did that night. Her fluttering gaze and the way she was biting her lip was the proof that his thickness was deliciously stretching her. Her expression was the most beautiful thing Logan had ever seen.

"C'mon baby, ride me hard."

Logan cupped her round globes to encourage her to take charge of this new position. Seeing her wave on top of him like a careless lioness again was going to be a heavenly pleasure. Her movements gradually grew more confident and at the next second, she was slamming herself onto her Mate.

She tossed her head back and moaned wantonly. "Ohhh...Logan...make meh cum, sugah!"

Logan diverted his attention to her bouncing breasts hidden behind the red cups. He hastily slid the pulled a cup down. His mouth quickly descended to devours her plump flesh, sucking the brownish nipple noisily. The obscene melody of skin slapping against skin was all they needed to hear from each other. Every hungry lick from Logan's tongue made her inner walls clench around him deliciously and before they could guess, they were in throes of their interchanged euphoria that had Marie's name instead of Savi's this time.

"LOGAN/MARIE!"

When their post-coital bliss was finally over, they looked into each other's eyes for a long interrupted minute, thinking about reciting their promise to each other.

Marie was the first to speak. "Do not ever go away from meh again..."

Logan smiled breathlessly and shook his head. "Never..."

Her fingers entwined with Logan's. "Promise?"

Logan brought their connection to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it. "Yes... Yes, I promise."

 **※:※:※:※:※:※:※:※**

Marie smile and leaned forward to rest her head against her lover's, but before she could do so, the ring of her cellphone pulled her attention.

"Ugh!" With a deep groan she left Logan's lap and returned to her destroyed jeans to pull out her phone. The number made her groan again.

"Who is it?" Logan asked, zipping up his pants.

"Xavier." Marie rolled her eyes, glaring at the screen of her phone. "He thinks calling me again and again would force me to change my mind."

Logan sighed, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. "These Transigen people...have they caused any harm ta Charles and his cavalry?"

Marie's eyes slightly narrowed at Logan's piqued interest about the whole matter. She tried to reply carefully. "No, not yet. But their eyes are on all the Omega Level mutants of the school. Charles just wants to be prepared for any kind of possible attack."

The hand slid down his face and stopped on his panting mouth. A deep, serious look took over his face. Marie could tell Logan was cogitating about whatever she had just said.

After a long pregnant pause, Logan sighed with a large roll of eyes. "Call 'em...and tell 'em we're comin' back."

Marie's eyebrows touched the hairline. "R-Really? I-I mean, you said you didn't want to-"

"I know what I said," Logan sighed again. "But I can't ignore the fact that ya have spent the last four years of yer life in that place. All yer friends...they could be on Transigen's radar and I know ya wouldn't be able ta forgive yerself if they got caught in yer absence."

"But Logan-"

"No, Marie." Logan cut her off and walked over to her. He cupped her cheeks and stared into eyes. "I know you don't wanna go back because of me, but they really need us right now."

Marie wrapped her fingers around his wrists and smiled softly. "Thanks."

Logan smiled back. "Fer what?"

Marie threw her arms around her Mate's neck and kissed him hard. "Like always, FOR EVERYTHING!"

Logan chuckled against her mouth.

"Call the wheels and tell him ta keep my room ready fer us."

 **※:※:※:※ THE END ※:※:※:※**

 **If you liked this ending, please leave a review 🙏!**

 **Okay, guys...another story of mine reached its end but don't worry, I have a lot of ideas for many more Rogans, but i need to take time off for now and work on them one by one. I'm already working on another funny and smutty Rogan that is another part of The Rogue and The Wolverine series and will be posted soon. Till then, Alvida 💖😘👋!**


End file.
